Repentance
by Buttered-popcorn
Summary: Kenny's perfectly happy with his line up of playtoys, but when sensitive Butters unwanted affections finally wavers, Kenny must choose between love and lust before he loses everything. Bunny, Style.
1. Friends and lovers

**Authors note: **Ah, this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic. Main pairing Bunny, secondary pairing SxK. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.

**WARNING! **Explicit content. Do not read if adult material offends. Thank you and have a nice day. )

* * *

**Chapter 1- Bunny Showers**

Seventeen year old Kenny McCormick grunted into his pillow as he thrust his lower body between the spread, smooth legs of Butters Stotch.

They'd been fucking for a week now, and hamburgers, it got better every time. Butters bit into the pillow, practically smothering himself in the satin, his fingers curling around the matted, hot sheets as he moaned. Kenny never liked to do it face to face. He said it was too intimate. Well, Gee, Butters had thought having a cock shoved up your anus was pretty gosh darn intimate, too, but he didn't say so to Kenny. He didn't want him to be sore at him or nothin' and besides, he didn't mind _so_ much.

Luckily for Butters, Kenny was nice enough to give his fellow blonde a reach-around every time they fucked. Doing so ensured pleasure for Butters, which ensured he'd keep coming back, and then just cumming. If this past week was any indication, that pattern needed to continue. In Kenny's opinion, Butters was quite the hot piece of ass. Tight, smooth, and a closet cock-slut once you got him turned on enough.

"K-Kenny," Butters moaned, breathing hard into the mattress. "Let me turn around."

"Can't breathe?" Kenny asked through pants for breath, as if being smothered by a pillow was the only reason someone might _not _enjoy doggy-style sex. He continued to pump his cock between Butters' ass cheeks, even as he posed the question to him. They were too far along to pause now, in Kenny's opinion.

"Mmn- No, I mean... Aah! Yes I can breathe, b-but I wanna see your face. Mmmnnhh!" Butters choked out a series of moans. It took a lot of hold back to get that request out.

Kenny groaned. He jerked Butters' cock faster in his hand to keep him from speaking too much. Talking and sex didn't go well together unless the talk was dirty. "We'll get a mirror," he said quickly, figuring Butters just wanted to see Kenny's orgasm face, which he could understand.

Kenny pushed forward too fast, and the pressure sent Butters over the ledge. He clung desperately to the bed as his orgasm rocked him, his pleasured cries muffled by the mountain of pillows.

Kenny cried out overtop of Butters, cumming deep inside of him soon after Butters had finished, making his body clench around Kenny's thrusting cock. Kenny also lowered his head and buried it in order to keep the noise down. His hot breath hit Butters' neck, and that was about as close to intimate as they were going to get. They hadn't even kissed, and probably never would. Kenny left that kind of thing to actual couples, which he wasn't into being with people. He was all business. Sometimes literally. Not with Butters though; he always got freebies.

Butters waited patiently for Kenny to catch his breath, then turned over and sat up when the other blonde tore himself away and began tugging his boxers back up over his thighs. Butter shuddered as his eyes lingered over Kenny's lanky physique. "I wanna do it face to face next time." He pouted.

Kenny blinked and raised an eyebrow, trying to stare at Butters quizzically through the darkness. "Why?" he asked.

Butters frowned at the casual coldness in Kenny's voice. He thought Kenny was beautiful, and the real reason he wanted it was because he wanted to watch his face as he moved, to see the pleasure there. He was also hoping Kenny would slip up and accidentally kiss him that way. But he couldn't tell Kenny any of that either; Kenny didn't believe in love. He said so the first time they had sex, and Butters had ask timidly if Kenny loved him. Kenny had snorted a sarcastic laugh in response, rolling his baby blues.

_"I don't believe in... _love_, Butters."_

Butters bit his lip now, thinking about it all. He sure felt something an awful lot like love whenever he looked at Kenny. "Because it'd be hot to watch you drill it in to me," he finally said, coming up with an excuse he thought Kenny may find acceptable.

Kenny smirked and put his shirt back on. "I thought so. Yeah, okay," Kenny agreed with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Changing positions keeps it fresh and whatever. Besides, I can't afford a video camera."

Butters felt the sweet taste of victory in his smile. He rubbed his knuckles together, hardly able to wait until next time. With any luck, he'd get a kiss. Kenny's lips sure looked yummy.

Kenny blinked again, wondering why Butters was still sitting there on his bed. They'd finished having sex. The transaction was over. Butters could leave now. That's how booty-calls worked. Maybe the kid was still getting the hang of it? Wanting to clue him in but not rudely kick him out, Kenny bent over and grabbed Butters' discarded clothes up off the floor, tossing them his way. "Here ya go."

They smacked him directly in the face, the zipper catching his tender cheek, but luckily didn't tear the skin. "Ow," he said simply, the melting gaze draining from his eyes as he looked up into Kenny's impatient face. He stood slowly from the bed, holding his cheek and began dressing himself. He always hated this part the most. He never wanted to leave, or he at least wanted Kenny to come with him. But that wasn't allowed either. Kenny didn't want to be friends anymore. He also said THAT the first time; it was a sacrifice they had both made.

"I guess we can do it tomorrow night. If you aren't too sore," Kenny offered.

Butters felt the weight on his shoulders lift a little. He offered a hint of a smile as he finished zipping his pants and reached for his shirt. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Kenny said, retaining his casual tone of voice all the while. Tired, the dirty blonde plopped down on his cum-soaked mattress, not caring to clean it up.

"I'll be here," Butters promised, finishing with the last of his clothing and stepping into his shoes. He paused at the bottom of the bed, staring at Kenny, who stared back quizzically. Butters was wrapped around him in the next instant, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny didn't reject the hug, but he didn't return it either. "Um, you're welcome. No need to thank me, dude. I get something outta this too."

"Can't I stay here tonight?" Butters asked, still clinging to Kenny's neck.

Kenny bit his bottom lip, trying to pick his next words carefully. "...Butters, don't do this."

"I'll be real good. I promise," he begged softly. "I won't bother you or nothin'. I'll stay on my side of the bed."

Kenny sighed. "Butters, I know you aren't exactly...Popular in school. And that probably makes you cling to the few people who hang around you. But I don't do clingy. I like what we've got going, and I wanna keep it going. You know?"

Butters nodded, not trusting to open his mouth and speak. His throat felt thick and swollen with tears. This happened every time. And every time he swore he wouldn't do it again. Kenny wouldn't like it if he had to deal with a mournful goodbye every time, but darn it, Butters couldn't help himself.

"If you wanna keep doing this, you gotta follow the rules." Kenny explained. He then smiled, trying to find something positive to say to his current piece of ass. "I _know _you know how to follow rules, dontcha? You're great at it."

"Please don't make me go." Tears began falling softly on Kenny's shoulder, warm and salty. Butters trembled gently. "I don't like it when he does it. I like it with you. I wanna stay with you!"

Kenny was once again confused. Butters hadn't full-on cried leaving his bedroom before. At least not to Kenny's knowledge. What was he on about anyway? Kenny's big heart and curious mind momentarily forced him to forget about sending his booty-call home for the night. "Whoa, dude! Calm down. What's going on?"

Butters 'brave' stance faltered, and he fell into Kenny's lap, tucking his face into his chest. His shoulders shook with the quiet sobs that overtook him.

Kenny frowned. This wasn't good, whatever it was. His arms finally found their way around Butters' body, hugging him to try to stop him from shaking. "Um, look. I'm sorry if I...Said something wrong or...Whatever..." Kenny blinked, patting Butters' back. Butters _could _follow rules. Kenny knew that. _Everyone _knew that. So, Kenny probably had nothing to worry about. If he broke the rules just this once, what harm would it do? He'd made it clear to Butters what this was on their first night together, and every night he fucked Kenny how Kenny wanted, then got out as soon as it was over. The least Kenny could do was give the poor kid a break after a week straight of good, rule-abiding behavior. Besides, something was clearly wrong.

"You can stay," he muttered softly.

Butters sniffled loudly, keeping still as a rock. "Really?" he asked, unsure. He didn't like people feeling sorry for him, but he didn't want to leave. Kenny felt safe.

"Sure," Kenny agreed, trying to convince himself just as much as Butters. "You were gonna come back tomorrow anyway. Might as well just...Stay over...This time at least. You'll behave. You said so right? So...Whatever."

Butters pulled out of Kenny's arms and crawled his way to the other side of the bed. He didn't want to let go, but that was better than being thrown out. He hugged his knees to his chest and began wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands.

Kenny laid down beside Butters, squirming uncomfortably. He hadn't shared a bed with someone in so long. He wasn't used to the restricted space.

"...You okay?" Kenny asked after a bit.

Butters pulled his hands down, his grayish eyes meeting and holding Kenny's. "Y-yeah," he hiccupped and swallowed back the tears.

Kenny didn't quite believe that. He knew Butters was okay for now, but he also knew Butters hadn't told him everything. He was honest though. With time, he'd probably discuss what was wrong. But was tonight really the night to try and pry that out of Butters?

The boy watched Kenny's face for a moment, marveling at the thoughtfulness in his expression and wondered what he was thinking. Then he realized with horrification that he was probably sore at him for getting tears all over his bed. He swiped them away again, quicker this time, and turned to face the opposite wall. "Nite, Kenny." He murmured into his nails, which he started gnawing loudly on.

"Night," Kenny replied. Reluctantly, he laid down to try to sleep on his half-bed. If Butters was going to try to rest, Kenny knew he should do the same thing. Butters would tell him when he was ready.

And if not, Kenny would find a way to get it out of him..

* * *

A cramped, tired Kenny woke up the next morning to find Butters still laying on his bed. He knew Butters had kept his word and slept well last night, and Kenny knew this because he was awake all night to watch Butters do so.

"Hmm," Butters moaned groggily as he squirmed, starting to awaken. He lifting his pale arms above his head and stretched, then let his eyes flutter open. Kenny's face was the first thing that came into view. Butters heart lurched, a warm smile starting to form. But then he noticed dark purple rings under his eyes and the hard-set lines of his face. He didn't look too happy. Butters expression collapsed as he averted his storm-colored eyes.

"Morning," Kenny mumbled tiredly. He stretched as well, sitting up on his bed.

"Morning," Butters murmured back, smashing his knuckles together.

Kenny blinked those crispy sand-like things out of his eyes, just looking at Butters as the foreign concept of sharing a bed settled into his awakening brain.

"You probably don't smell like sex anymore, but if you wanna shower just in case before you leave you can," Kenny offered.

"Are you gonna take one, too?" Butters asked hopefully, sitting up and blinking. He yawned loudly, hating the nasty taste of morning-breath.

"I guess," Kenny said. He'd gotten cum on him the night before. Probably best to wash off the dried evidence.

Butters slid out of bed, wincing at the soreness it caused. Kenny had never done it that hard before, and his body wasn't yet adjusted. "Okay, let's- let's go, then."

"Together?" Kenny questioned. He thought a moment, then got out of bed. "Eh, why not? Saves water. I don't have clothes for you to change into though. I just...Don't have a lot of clothes," he explained.

"Oh, that's alright," Butters said, finally showing off a soft smile. "Why, I could just wear these 'til I- It's safe to go back home."

Kenny nodded and began to strip off his clothing. "I guess you could try to wash 'em too or something."

"Well, what would I wear 'til they were done?" he wondered as he followed Kenny's example and began removing clothes. His eyes locked hard on Kenny as more and more flesh was revealed. He felt the sharp stirrings of arousal begin to gnaw inside his stomach.

"Nothing. Just how I like ya," Kenny remarked.

Butters hands stilled, his pants halfway down his thighs. He felt his cock throb warmly at the words and wondered how thoroughly Kenny had studied his body. Heat flooded both his neck and his stomach alike thinking of such things.

"Let's go," Kenny said. He smacked Butters' ass cheeks as he passed by him and helped the other blonde tug his pants all the way down his legs. Kenny, of course, had only looked at Butters' body enough to determine that he liked it physically and wished to fuck it.

Butters grunted at the playful slap, his eyes widening in slight shock. His dick was flying at half-mass, and he tried not to feel too embarrassed as Kenny's yanking hands revealed it to the cool morning air.

Kenny entered the bathroom with Butters following behind him. He turned the shower water on and adjusted it to his own preferred temperature, forgetting that a second party who may not like that setting would be joining him in the shower today.

Butters clanked his knuckles together as he watched Kenny's bare form prepare the shower, his perfect skin like silk across the slim yet firm muscles beneath. Butters eyes lingered a moment on his shoulders, then drifted to his tight ass. He swallowed down another soft purr just as Kenny stepped inside the cubicle of the shower. Butters followed quickly after.

Kenny still knew something was bothering Butters from the night before, but what? Butters said he "didn't like it when he does it." Was _he _a boyfriend, maybe? Kenny didn't want to force that conversation. Not yet at least. If Butters told him, fine. If Kenny decided he needed to know, or if Butters continued to be clingy like this, he'd get the information out of him soon enough. For now, Kenny decided to make the most of the shared shower.

"You got some morning wood going," he observed as he lathered up his body.

"H'yeah," Butters laughed nervously, feeling himself swell even bigger as he watched Kenny smooth the bar of soap across his skin. "Could I... Uh.. w-wash you?"

Kenny blinked, thinking it over. Wash him? That was iffy. It could be a kinky excuse to grope skin, but it could also be perceived as romantic. "Would you get me off while you're doing it?" he asked, deciding to make it clear what kind of bathing he wanted and keep things balanced just right.

"W-well, yeah, isn't that the point?" Butters shot back. Sure, he had heart-palpitations for Kenny, but heck, he was human too. He liked wieners, especially Kenny's, and getting him off was one of his favorite things to do.

_Phew! _That was a relief for Kenny to hear. For a second there he thought maybe Butters had forgotten the sexual nature of their relationship. It looked like the boy was back to normal now, and this made Kenny happy both in his head and between his legs. He handed Butters the soap, then reached down to massage Butters' hardon as the lighter blonde took over the washing.

Butters' breath hissed contentedly through his teeth. He smoothed the slippery bar of uniform white soap up Kenny's chest, covering his skin in a rich lather. He circled one of the corners against Kenny's nipple, teasing it to a pert pink bud. This was the first time Kenny had actually let him caress his body. The only other place he'd been allowed to touch was his dick. His balls once, but usually Kenny had him facedown on the mattress before it ever got that far.

Kenny moaned. "Lower," he instructed softly, his hand still teasing Butters' penis. Kenny was surprised to find that he enjoyed the nipple play. Perhaps he'd have to experiment in more of it once he found the appropriate clamps. Butters was a bit too good at it though, and managed to further stimulate Kenny's cock in the process. Now he wanted that part paid attention to, and seeing that this act wasn't supposed to be intimate, why continue to wash what you didn't have to? His free hand took one of Butters' hands by its wrist, guiding it downward.

Butters lathered his soapy hand against Kenny's member, leaning closer into him, his chest heaving deeply.

Kenny moaned as the warm water rained down on the horny teens' bodies. His eyes closed as the pleasure washed over him just as quickly as the shower's water was doing. Butters was quite skilled with his hands. Kenny stroked back, trying to return the favor. Kenny's pre-cum began to release onto Butters' hand as the suds of soap were washed away.

"Mmmnnn, K-Kenny, suck me," Butters demanded, then blushed at the request. It'd somehow slipped out without him knowing.

"Mm, sure," Kenny agreed with a smirk. He could give just as well as he could get, and getting off your partner kept them eager to please you right back. Kenny dropped to his knees in the shower, taking Butters' hard dick between his lips, slurping eagerly at the head as he cupped Butters' balls.

He hissed his approval, a tiny swear whispering from his lips. He didn't often like to cuss; it got him grounded too much. But gee, Kenny was so good at this stuff he couldn't help it! It felt like his mouth was made specifically to pleasure Butters cock. He leaned into the sensation, his fingers sifting through Kenny's water-soaked hair.

Kenny hungrily enveloped all of Butters' flesh. Soon his eyes were only able to make out Butters' wet stomach and the steam filling the bathroom. Kenny's mouth tightened around the penis before he slowly retracted his lips, dragging his tongue along the underside of Butters' shaft. Kenny dove back in and then repeated the action, again and again as he massaged Butters' nuts. Kenny was glad to have his favorite little slut seemingly back to normal, and showed his appreciation for their convenient no-strings arrangement through a skillful blowjob.

Butters' head lolled back against the blue tiles lining the showers wall. The stream of warm water hit against his face, trickling down his chest and stomach until it reached the base of his hardness. It followed Kenny's mouth with every downward stroke, mingling with the wetness of his mouth. The sensation made the motions more sleek, more pleasurable. Butters moaned loudly when Kenny's gentle sucking became more defined and loud, wet suction noises began filling the tiny cell. "Oh, geeeee, Kennnny..." he groaned.

Kenny released Butters' balls, his hands deciding instead to greedily roam the lighter blonde's form, groping at his thighs, hips and finally, ass. He bobbed his head along the entire length of Butters' manhood, taking it all the way in to the back of his throat. Kenny sucked Butters dry, quick and firm, as though he were starving to taste cum, knowing his own reciprocation would come soon enough.

Butters cried out, sputtered against the spray of water, and turned his head downward. He pried his heavy eyelids apart, watching Kenny's blonde bangs pressed against his stomach. Kenny's suction tightened, and Butters' eyes closed as he cried out again and came hard down Kenny's throat. Christ, there was a lot of it. It seemed miraculous he could have accumulated so much when they had gone at it so many hours the previous night.

Kenny happily swallowed every drop of Butters' release. He winked up at him and squeezed his ass as he finally pulled his mouth away from the softening cock with one last post-orgasmic suckle.

"Mmm...Yummy" Kenny remarked as he stood back up in the shower.

Butters leaned instinctively against him, bringing their wet bodies skin to skin. He heaved a few trembling breaths, then shuddered. "You're real good at that, Kenny."

"Thanks," Kenny remarked nonchalantly. "What can I say? Practice makes perfect. So...Guess it's my turn."

"Kiss me," Butters pleaded, tightening his arms around Kenny's perfectly narrowed torso. He pushed himself up on his toes, leaning forward with puckered lips as he closed in on Kenny's face. Kenny leaned back, turning his face abruptly to avoid the potential affection. Butters caught the side of his throat instead, dropping a light half-kiss against the moist skin; the first kiss Butters had ever dared to press anywhere on Kenny. Why, kissing was well against the rules. No kissing at all. Anywhere. Kisses weren't needed, Kenny had said. But Butters wanted it. He had thought this special kind of friendship they shared was making them closer, but maybe he was wrong. "Please?" he asked, his voice softening with the rejection.

Kenny frowned, his head still turned away. Now he was starting to see how all those pieces of ass he chased to no avail felt. Butters was apparently chasing love the way Kenny chased sex. In a weird way it gave them something in common. Kenny could both understand and respect Butters' efforts as a result of that similarity, but he just wasn't willing to go there. Bless Butters' heart for trying, though.

"I don't wanna kiss," Kenny said, his tone as soft and respectful as he could manage to make it. "...And it's my turn, so I shouldn't have to do something I don't wanna do," he reasoned quickly to justify the rejection. He didn't want the mood to die before he got off.

"Well, why the heck not?" Butters asked boldly, still not releasing his victim. "Are you scared I'll get saliva in your mouth or somethin'? It'd be kinda silly to worry about germs now, when you just went and swallowed up all my spooge."

Kenny turned back to look at Butters, sighing. "Butters, kisses aren't for people like us. That's for people who date each other. And we don't date; We fuck. Do you understand?"

Butters' nose scrunched in distaste. He didn't much like that answer; it still didn't give him what he wanted. No dating was just another of his stinky rules, so they couldn't very well do that so he could get that kiss. Well, hamburgers...This wasn't shaping up to be a very good day.

"W-well what about all them other people you fool around with? Do you kiss _them_? 'Cause I don't think I should be no different than that."

"I don't want you to be different than them either," Kenny agreed, though he was referring to wanting an equal lack of attachment. "I promise, I deny them the same stuff if they ask for it."

Put that way, Butters decided maybe he _did _want to be different from the others. He _wanted _kisses and snuggles, and he realized suddenly that he wanted them all for himself. He chewed his lip contemplatively, mulling that over a bit before looking back up into Kenny's patient blue gaze. "Am I your favorite one?"

Kenny closed his ocean-blue eyes and groaned slightly. He didn't like this conversation one bit. He thought Butters was back to normal, but apparently not. Butters appeared to once again be losing sight of what mattered most. Namely, hot, meaningless sex! Kenny decided to pick up the soap and resume the actual shower as long as they were being forced to talk. Yuck!

"No fair. That's like asking someone who their favorite kid is."

Without Kenny's warm body to hold onto, Butters meshed his knuckles together. A flight of worry and jealousy wavered over him, churning his stomach. Kenny didn't like him no more than he liked the others, and from what Butters knew, he didn't like them much. He'd once heard Kenny talking about Clyde—one of his regulars—and saying that he hated the douche bag and only put up with him because he was so full of himself he got off on how well he could get Kenny off, and it was pretty darn well. If Kenny thought of all of his lovers the same, why then that meant besides sex, he hated Butters, too. He felt the first stirrings of tears stinging the bottom rim of his eyes, but quickly sniffled them away. Well, if Kenny didn't like him none he could start making himself try harder, that way Kenny won't get tired of him. But if Kenny didn't like him, why maybe he shouldn't be there at all. He bit harder into his lip, starting when Kenny turned back to look at him again.

Kenny blinked, noticing Butters' silence. He wasn't sure how to handle it, so he just as quietly stuck out the soap, offering it to the other boy if he still needed to wash anything.

Butters clanked his knuckles a few more times, then reached out and took the soap gently, careful not to make any contact with Kenny's fingers. Any kind of touching unless it was sexual wasn't usually allowed either, and he had already broken too many rules. He kept his eyes lowered, not sure if the "no face to face" rule applied to every day instances too. Maybe Kenny hated him too much to even look at him. "Please don't be sore at me, Kenny. I'll be good now." He turned to face the other way, gingerly soaping himself down.

Kenny smiled, oblivious to just how much Butters was suffering. How much he thought Kenny disliked him. "Don't worry about it dude. I'm not mad at ya. And even if I were, I can't stay mad at the people who fuck me."

Butters said nothing in response, focusing instead on swallowing down the bitter taste of rejection and tears that had welled up in his throat. He quickly scrubbed himself down with the uniform white soap, did a sloppy, half-hearted job with the fat, pink dollop of shampoo he squirted on his head, and quickly rinsed himself off—all without looking at or touching Kenny. He kept his eyes downward as he finally turned to the other boy, not yet leaving the shower.

"W-well, I guess it's your turn then. How do you want me? Blowjob? Handjob? Quicky?"

Kenny shrugged. He didn't care as long as he got off. Butters was good at all those acts in Kenny's opinion. Kenny remembered Butters' request to face him the next time they had sex. Kenny decided it would be best to get that over with. He could use it as a way of smoothing things over. Kenny was no longer sure if Butters' intention behind that request was one of lust or romance, but the dirty blonde's cock was too hard to care anymore. Kenny had surely made himself clear.

"Your ass up for another pounding? We could go back to the bed. Do some missionary..." he offered.

A flash of fear shot through Butters stomach. He glanced fleetingly at Kenny's face, then away, terrified he'd seen his panic. He'd wanted it face to face since forever, and wouldn't you know, Kenny finally wanted to do it when Butters wasn't sure he could keep the tears in during the act. He folded his arms across his chest, finally feeling self-conscious about his nakedness. Maybe it was better to never be face to face. Well, that'd just make it harder for Butters to leave afterward; harder for him not to want to kiss. And besides, maybe it was Butters face that made Kenny hate him so much in the first place. His face had certainly got him grounded plenty. "Well, if it's alright with you, ah... K-kenny, I don't think that's a very good idea. We should probably just stick to the rules.

Kenny's eyebrows rose, confused by this change of heart. Normally he might question why Butters would refuse the act he'd been pushing so hard for, but Kenny was too busy thinking with his dick at the moment. Besides, Butters _was _kind of girlie. Maybe he changed his mind randomly like a lot of women did?

"Okay. Blowjob it is then," Kenny decided. It'd allow him instant pleasure with no risk of getting caught returning to the bedroom. Plus, he'd done it for Butters. Returning the favor only seemed fair.

Butters dropped to his knees without hesitation. He smashed his knuckles a few times, then plunged forward, slurping half of Kenny's hardness into the warmth of his mouth. Butters held onto Kenny's thigh for leverage and brought the other hand up to enclose the base of his member. He pumped his hand in time with his vigorous sucking. For once he was eager to get this over with. The little blonde was feeling like he'd long overstayed his welcome.

It wasn't a very good feeling at all.

Kenny moaned out as Butters sucked him off with an urgent passion Kenny hadn't been expecting. He hushed himself quickly and gasped as he watched more and more of his organ disappear inside of Butters' mouth. Maybe Kenny had made this boy love dick? Whatever it was motivating Butters, it felt nice. Of course, anything would feel nice to Kenny's member right about now. It craved warm friction, and it was damn sure getting it. Kenny pressed his back to the shower wall and touched Butters' shoulders for balance, careful not to slip as he was pleasured.

Butters shrugged off the mushy warmth that threatened to consume him when Kenny gently pressed his hands against his shoulders. That was just about enough of that nonsense. He had to focus. He slipped his mouth down Kenny's member, stroking the underside with his tongue along the way. His lips wrapped tightly around the head as he continued to suck with hard, thick pulls. His other hand continued to stoke the shaft in tight, long, fast motions.

Kenny's moans continued to bounce off the shower walls. "Goddamn," he muttered, not expecting such a vigorous oral attack on his genitals. Not that he minded it of course. Kenny's knees went a bit weak as his pre-cum filled Butters' mouth. His hips jerked forward, driving his crotch into Butters' boyish face.

Kenny liked it rough. Oh boy, did he. Butters had grown used to a permanently sore bottom when Kenny had decided to add him to his lineup. Some twisted part of him enjoyed it; it was a good reminder to him that his times spent with Kenny weren't still useless fantasies. But if there was a sure-fire way to end this quick, Butters knew exactly what it was. He reached the hand resting idle on Kenny's thigh around to his ass. He gave a nice loud smack against the skin, which shoved Kenny's length in the back of his mouth, and then added a few raunchy squeezes.

Kenny gasped when he felt the hand strike his wet flesh. This new side of Butters was proving to be quite a turn on. Once fully inside Butters' mouth, Kenny began to buck his hips, his balls bouncing off Butters' chin.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck!" Kenny exclaimed as he drove himself as far in as he could, and then tried to go a little deeper despite the physical limitations. His pent-up lust finally exploded with a hard push, spilling his sex into Butters' hungry mouth.

He held Kenny in his mouth until he had finished pulsing, suckling like he were trying to pull water through a hose. He felt Kenny go slack against the wall and knew that was his cue. He pulled back and wiped his mouth, removing the bit of ejaculate he hadn't managed to swallow and wordlessly left the shower. No touching this time. No asking if he did all right. No begging for a kiss. He toweled off quickly and began pulling his discarded M&M boxers up his legs.

Kenny remained pressed to the shower wall, recovering from his powerful release. He finally regained his senses and had the presence of mind to turn the still-running shower off. If necessary, Kenny decided, he would blame the huge water bill on his sister somehow. He finally peeled himself off the wall, toweled off, and realized that Butters' odd behavior was continuing. That kid wasn't the blow and go type, and doing so after begging for a sleepover a few short hours before seemed even more bizarre. Kenny re-entered his bedroom, throwing on some random clothes that were clean but also wrinkled.

"Hey Butters-"

Kenny's words were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Kenny?" Stuart called through the door. "Your friend's dad's here."

The sound of Butters zipping his fly seemed to echo in his ears a split second before he yelled out, "My DAD?! Oh, Sweet Jesus!" He flung himself instinctively toward Kenny, stopping short just inches of embracing Kenny's naked waist. His arms remained frozen, poised to cling as he titled his head slowly up to look at Kenny's face, eyes wide in alarm. Kenny's detached gaze made him snap his arms quickly back down to his sides. His chin touched his chest as he closed his eyes, trying to breathe. "S-sorry." He whispered, inching away as his knuckles began their bump and grind.

Kenny frantically threw on a pair of jeans to keep appearances normal. Now he didn't have time to talk to Butters afterward as he'd planned. Oh well. He'd surely see him tomorrow. "I'll see ya at school, okay?" he said as his parting to the other blonde.

Butters kept his eyes closed tight, willing himself to melt into the carpet and disappear forever. He'd rather gnaw his own leg off than go home, but if he didn't leave, Kenny might not let him back at all. There wasn't a lesser of two evils here; but his purpose had been served. He was no longer welcome. He bit his lip hard, successfully swallowing his mounting tears and let out a long, shuddering exhale. He opened his eyes, took another breath for strength and bravely exited the small room. He closed the door gingerly, offering no parting words in return.

Back in the bedroom, Kenny brought fingers to his dirty-blonde hair. Perplexed by Butters' mixed messages, he could only scratch his head. "Huh..."

The thoughts were quickly pushed out of Kenny's mind when his finally empty bed began calling him to catch up on sleep.

* * *

"Butters!" Stephen exclaimed once they were safely outside of the McCormick residence and in their car headed for home.

Butters jumped, cringing at the rough edges of his father's voice. "Y-yes, sir?" He bit down on his nails, a habit he'd taken to only recently.

"You should've told your mother or I you were planning on spending the night! We were worried sick!"

"Yes- yes, sir," he stammered, though on the inside, he felt bitter. _Worried, my butt_, he thought angrily. They were just sore they didn't have no one to yell at but each other last night.

"Well this time I'll only ground you for the rest of the weekend, but don't push it. Have you had breakfast?"

He paused to consider the nutritional value of Kenny's spooge and finally shook his head. "No, sir."

Stephen grinned and made a sharp left turn at the next light. He liked Butters' answer. "Let's get you fed," Stephen said. His tone was almost zombie-like. He was very focused on something. Distant. His voice just above a whisper.

Butters immediately caught on, and his heart quickened in terror. He was sure he wasn't up to another helping of cum this morning. He fidgeted and glanced out the window, wondering how painful it actually was to jump out of a moving vehicle. Of course, that would only get his grounding extended, and the more he was grounded the more he had to put up with being home. Near _him_. "Hamburgers," he quipped, sinking low into his bucket seat and wishing he hadn't made Kenny cum so much, or that he'd at least spit it out.

Stephen slowly removed one hand from the steering wheel. He reached over to rest it gingerly on his son's lap, Stephen wasn't yet touching him. Not exactly. More like getting a thrill out of being so close to inappropriate areas. He brushed his hand back and forth, knowing the friction would result in a hard-on whether it was desired by the boy or not.

Butters closed his eyes, imagining a different pair of hands touching him. Softer, gentler hands; less greedy. Kenny may be a no good, stinkin' slut, but even at his roughest he was still a sensitive lover. At least he cared if it felt good for whoever he was pounding. At least he never made him bleed. Butters shivered, thinking of the warmth of Kenny's body moving against his. It took longer than usual, what with the massive amount of semen that had exploded just for Kenny not long ago, but he finally felt a stirring in his pants.

Luckily for Butters, Stephen didn't question why it took him longer to harden. The sick older male didn't mind having to touch Butters for a longer length of time. The car took a "short cut" as Stephen called it down a dirt road. An all-night diner was open nearby, but of course they wouldn't be stopping there first. They never did.

TO BE CONTINUED

--

-Buttered-Popcorn


	2. Changes

**

* * *

**

Authors note:

Thank you reviewers! I also want to let you know that this fic isn't really about Butters being molestered. lol It's a Kenny/Butters and that's what it mainly focuses on--plus some SXK on the side cause they're hawt. 

* * *

**Chapter 2-Changes**

Butters' grounding allowed him to mostly recover from his weekend escapades, both the wanted and unwanted ones. When he rolled into school that Monday he still had Kenny on the brain, but Kenny's trademark orange parka was nowhere to be found as of yet. Luckily, Butters managed to spot the next best thing: Stan.

Butters shuffled delicately to Stan Marsh's side, waiting patiently for some acknowledgement as Stan finished keying a text message into his phone.

"Hey Butters" Stan greeted once he'd flipped his cell closed.

"Heya, Stan," he mumbled, head down as he toed his untied shoelace with his other shoe. All the normal bubbliness of his voice seemed to have gone flat. "C-could I ask you 'bout somethin'?"

Stan looked Butters up and down, noting the prominent lack of the other boy's characteristic chirpiness. Butters Stotch was usually the only kid anywhere who could be happy despite being at school on a Monday morning. If _that _didn't get him down, something must really be wrong, Stan quickly realized.

"Sure dude. What's up?" Stan asked.

"W-well, I was grounded again this weekend, and when you're grounded you get to thinking about stuff," Butters explained, his tone coming out strangely soft, like an apology. "I know this is silly an-and all, but I know you won't laugh at me like the other guys would." He took a deep breath, still not meeting the other's eyes; a dog who had been kicked too many times. "What's it like to be loved?"

As expected, Stan didn't laugh. In fact, he frowned when he heard the question. It was a rather sad question, and in all honesty, it was being asked by a rather sad individual.

"Aw-aw come on Butters, don't talk like that," Stan tried to encourage. "You're loved."

Butters hugged himself, shaking his head so slowly it was barely visible. "Now, Stan, I'm not fishin' for compliments or nothin'," he looked up slowly, waiting for Stan to cringe and shy away when Butters met his eyes. But the boy didn't move. "I love plenty but never get nothin' back. I think maybe it's my face, or maybe cause I'm always gettin' myself into trouble. What's it really like, Stan, to love someone and actually have them love you back? Is it just like all those songs?"

Stan blinked, his brain now fully processing the question. "Ohhhh. You mean _love _love don't you? Oh, boy..." he closed his eyes, thinking it over. He wanted to give Butters an honest answer. He exhaled after a moment and opened his blue eyes, focusing them back on Butters. "Well, I think everyone deals with love differently. But, I guess some stuff's the same for everybody. Your stomach feels weird. You get nervous around them. Maybe you cry if you think they don't like you or something...Not that I mind, but can I ask why you're asking me this?"

Butters rubbed an eye tiredly. Gee, his bottom was still awful sore. He wished he could have stayed in bed. He looked back down at his shoes, hiding his eyes behind overgrown bangs. "I already know what it's like for someone not to love you back. I thought it might be kinda nice if I knew what it was like if everyone didn't hate me so much. Why then I'd have somethin' better to think about the next time I get grounded. You're the best person to go to and all. I mean, you've got Kyle like you wanted. Maybe you could tell me what I'm doin' wrong."

"Wait, what? Kyle?" Stan questioned, his eyebrows raising. "What are you talking about? What about me and Kyle?"

"Oh, well you know," Butters gushed, a hint of a smile finally curving his lips. "It took you such a long time to figure stuff out and all, but once you did it seems like it was well worth its weight in pain. Why, I don't think I've seen anything more beatiful than when the two of you are lookin' at each other. Besides maybe the Christmas lights that blink off and on."

Stan blinked. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "...What?! Wait, do you think me and Kyle are...? Oh, no dude. No. No no no. It's not like that," Stan insisted. There was a brief pause. Butters looked at Stan, who looked right back at him. Now it was Stan's turn to nervously fidget. "...Um, d-did _he _say it was like that though?" He inquired, a bit hopefully.

Hesitation. Butters looked to the left, then the right, then back at Stan. "Well, gee, and here I thought-" he paused, letting out a confused breath. "B-but when he was in the bathroom... I really thought that you were...I.. Oh, biscuits and gravy," He 'cursed', smashing his knuckles together.

Stan blinked again. "...Oh. You were in there?" he deadpanned, a bit embarrassed. He stepped closer to Butters, also looking from side to side. "...In that case, yeah, we are."

"I knew it!" Butters exclaimed, most of his former "cheerleader" reappearing. "Don't worry none, Stan, now that I know it's a secret, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks dude" Stan whispered. "That kinda thing's just really hard to talk about here. You know?"

Butters scratched his head, still a bit confused. "Just between you an' me, Stan, you guys are kinda really gay with each other. It was pretty obvious."

Stan frowned. "Shit, really? ...I guess that explains a few things." As they continued to talk, Stan opened up his locker to gather some school supplies. The inside of the locker was spray-painted with the word "FAGGOT." This was one of the many 'mysteries' Stan had just been referring to.

"Just last week you were feeding each other french-fries right there in the middle of the cafeteria. Boy, everyone was watching you. And your hand is always on his knee when we ride the bus," Butters explained helpfully. "And then there's the way you're always staring into each others eyes like you're mind reading or somethin' and no one can get your attention even if their hair was on fire."

Stan laughed slightly. "We're mind-_something, _alright," he agreed. "...Look, I'm sorry someone doesn't like you, but, I think you're a great guy. As far as love goes..." he bit his lip, thinking of the right words. "...Well, I'll put it like this. Before Kyle came along, I dated a lot of losers. And some good people where it just didn't work out. But then with Kyle, it just...I don't know...It just felt right. You know? Love's like...The greatest feeling in the world. When you find it, it'll be worth whatever you had to go through to get there. So hang in there, buddy."

"I tried real hard, Stan," Butters said, his tone dulling several degrees. "I thought maybe I was getting somewhere because he even let me stay the night... but then I found out the he _hates _me, unless I'm letting him pound my bottom sore. And even then I'm not allowed to show my face. Maybe I need plastic surgery."

"Him?" Stan repeated, his voice once again going monotonous. "Guess we both have a secret."

"Secret? Wow. I thought he would have told you everything." Butters absorbed this, then frowned deeper. "Boy, he must really hate me. He's probably too embarrassed of me to say anything. And all this time I thought we were friends."

"Dude, back up a second. First of all, who's 'he'?"

Butters looked around nervously, still not seeing a splash of orange anywhere. "Maybe I shouldn't say. He would have told you if he wanted you to know."

Stan shrugged. "Not necessarily. Maybe he's keeping it secret, too? Besides, how'm I gonna kick his ass for you if I don't know who it is?"

Butters blinked at that, then smiled slowly. "You'd really kick someone's- someone's ass for me? Gee. Well..." He moved in closer, whispering low in Stan's ear. "It's Kenny."

Stan blinked again. "Kenny? Dude, Kenny doesn't think you're ugly or anything. _Please _don't go get surgery okay?" he pleaded, somewhat exasperated. Not at Butters. Just at the fact that he knew townspeople in South Park tended to take things too far too often.

"Well, how would you know that?" Butters wondered. "If he hasn't said nothing to you then you can't know what he thinks. I asked him if I were his favorite, an' darn if he didn't tell me that was like choosin' between kids. He likes us all the same and Clyde is one of us, and Kenny really hates Clyde."

"Yeah, but he fucks Clyde anyway 'cause he's hot to Kenny and can give him shoes. Trust me, Kenny has his pick of most people at this school. He's not gonna bone somebody he thinks is ugly, 'cause he can get good-looking people any time he wants to. If he's...Uh...Pounding your bottom sore, he must think you're at least good-looking," Stan reasoned.

"Oh." Butters touched his face, as if feeling it could determine its attractiveness. "W-well, that still doesn't mean he hates me any less than Clyde just 'cause he likes my face. It just means I _still _don't know why he hates me. If I could figure it out, then maybe I could change it, see?"

The school bell sounded, sending various students scampering in various directions.

"I've gotta get to class. We can talk more later if you want, 'kay? Just...Hang in there dude. You're a nice enough guy. I can't see why anyone would hate you. But if he _still _makes you miserable after a while, I'll go kick his ass."

Butters wanted to thank Stan for his help, but he was only able to sigh as his eyes fell back down to his shoes. Hamburgers. If it wasn't his face, what could it be? Maybe Kenny just hated everyone.

* * *

The reason Kenny couldn't be found inside the school was because he was behind it having a cigarette. His lungs exhaled the sweet smoke that always started Kenny's morning off on a good note. At least in his mind it did. He dropped his butt and extinguished it with his shoe. He knew he only had so long until class started. Time to probably head inside and look forward to his next smoke at lunch. As he prepared to turn the corner and enter the school building, he ran into Bebe Stevens, who was making her way behind the school herself for whatever reason.

"Hey, Kenny," Bebe purred, preventing him from going any further. She brushed her hair behind her shoulder, purposely skimming her nipple to bring it to life beneath her tight tubetop; the one in which she failed to wear a bra beneath, claiming that visible straps were slutty. "I missed you this weekend."

Kenny grinned as he openly admired Bebe's ample chest. "Hey. Yeah, I was busy. Hope you weren't too lonely without me."

Truthfully, Bebe could have been Kenny's twin for all her promiscuousness. She'd spent her weekend with Token, and they weren't playing checkers. But Bebe frowned, pouting openly as she fingered the strings of Kenny's hoodie. "I kind of was. I waited by the phone all weekend. I was so horny I didn't know what to do."

"Aww," Kenny said, feeling bad for the allegedly sexually deprived girl and her supposedly unsatisfied hormones. "Well they don't call it a booty call for nothing. Next time pick the phone up yourself."

"I called three times!" she lied. In fact, it had only been once, and she immediately dialed Token after. "Whoever answered said you were busy. What could you possibly be doing that you couldn't drop to answer for _me_?"

"Butters Stotch, actually," Kenny bragged. Kenny was a manwhore, but he was an honest one. He didn't string along any of his playthings. Bebe apparently couldn't say the same thing, even to a guy who didn't mind being used as a piece of meat in the first place.

Bebe gaped openly, her hands falling away from Kenny's chest. "Butters Stotch?" She scoffed, wrinkling her pretty little nose. Butters failed to even _register _on her radar. Really, he was a cute kid and everything, but did he even know what sex was? Bebe couldn't imagine he'd be any good at that sort of thing. And besides, how _dare _her plaything play her! It had to be some kind of mix up.

"Oh my _God_, Kenny," she laughed lightly, leaning against his arm to give him an impressive feel of her hardened nipples. "If you were _that _desperate for a lay, why didn't _you _call _me_? You know I'm always up for a little kink."

"Sorry babe. I was in the mood for boys, and Butters is as good in bed as any of 'em. Don't let his innocent looks fool you."

Bebe felt a tingle of desire waver over her a moment. Butters good in bed, huh? Seducing him was probably so easy it was laughable. But that didn't matter! Obviously he had taken precedence over her this weekend, and that was _not _cool. "He can't be so good that you weren't up for another round." She tried again. "You know I can do it better."

Kenny chose to purposely ignore Bebe's remark about being better in bed. He refused to compare his lovers. Like he told Butters, they were all the same to him in bed. Yeah, some _did _have special talents, and honestly, Kenny knew Butters could even teach Bebe a few tricks, but why start a debate over who's better when you can just fuck them all? Taking a different tact himself, Kenny reached his hands out and unbuttoned Bebe's top, exposing her braless cleavage. He brought his face to her chest, licking and nuzzling it in both apology and admiration.

"You know I love these things," he reminded her, dodging the continued talk about Butters. "Maybe we can make up for lost time later?"

Bebe softened a little, already getting wet. Kenny was a rock star in bed. He always knew just how to get her off, multiple times. There was no way she would ever pass up an opportunity to ride that stallion. She pressed her chest against his face, a soft hum echoing in her throat as she ran her painted nails over the front of his jeans. "How's now for you?"

Now was terrible for Kenny. He had no friends or current lays in his first class, so he couldn't get the missed notes off anyone. Bebe could. Besides, getting your heart rate up after a cigarette kind of defeated the purpose of a relaxing morning smoke. Nonetheless, Kenny hadn't had pussy for a good while, and he didn't want one of his most frequent fucks mad at him.

"Okay" he agreed.

"Girls locker room in gym," she said, tugging him eagerly into the building. "No one's in there first period, and besides," she led him through another door and promptly slammed it behind him. "It's the closest room and I need it now." She shrugged out of her shirt and dropped to one of the changing benches, spreading her legs wide to show off her black lace thong beneath her skirt. Bebe had no trouble following the rules. She didn't care about kissing. She didn't care about anything but getting off at least twice.

Kenny unzipped and dropped his pants, his cock already going hard as he stared down at the almost-nude girl. He kneeled down onto the bench and crawled up to Bebe between her parted legs. Kenny pulled off his boxers, then reached under the girl's skirt to push her thong off to the side. He intentionally brushed her clit as he moved the last of the clothing separating them aside.

Bebe wriggled anxiously, chest heaving with hard breaths, and grabbed hold of the bench seat. Kenny didn't like it face to face, and technically, neither did she. But watching his cock thrusting into her was a huge turn-on, and he seemed to appreciate watching her tits bounce. As long as they couldn't feel breath on each other's faces and kept their eyes on each other's bodies, they could successfully avoid anything "intimate". Thank God. Nothing ruined a good fuck like loving gazes.

Kenny's pointer finger rubbed quick circles on Bebe's clit, hoping she'd hurry up and get wet enough for insertion. Maybe if he fucked her quickly enough he could still catch half of class. He stared at her breasts as she began reacting to his bare-minimum sexual touch. He'd fuck her tits and leave if he could, but Bebe surely wanted an orgasm of her own. Finally, Kenny grabbed his cock with his free hand and guided the head to Bebe's opening, moving his hand away. He slid in past her pink lips and stood himself back up once he was deep enough inside to move in and out without his dick completely slipping out. With Bebe and the bench between Kenny's split legs, he began to thrust himself into her moist hole, grunting unemotionally while not looking above Bebe's nipples.

Her breath hissed through her teeth and broke off on a low moan. Just the few moments it took to get to this point had her ready to go off. She moved her hands up, stimulating her own nipples as she watched him thrust ruthlessly into her.

The sight of Bebe fondling her own mounds made Kenny more eager to cum, so he thrust into Bebe harder. To Kenny, it was as if he were jerking it to porn. He and Bebe weren't close outside of bed like Kenny and Butters sort of were. He didn't secretly hate her like he did Clyde. He just didn't much care _for _her either. They had sex in common and not much else, so it dominated their brief encounters and conversations. Kenny didn't mind that. It satisfied a need for both of them, and in Kenny's case, gave him something that felt better than his hand to cum into. He suspected he made a nice substitute for Bebe's vibrator as well.

It was true, in fact, that Bebe had tossed her vibrator after she'd gotten her first taste of Kenny's cock. He knew how to work it good. He was never afraid of hurting her, and as a result, she never had to instruct him to do it harder or deeper. He got it just right every time. And unlike Token and the others she bounced between, Kenny never tried to kiss her or make conversation afterward. Her moans got louder as she drew closer. The sound of his hardness plunging into wetness filled the locker room nicely. She threw her head back and her hips tilted forward, her blonde curls nearly touching the floor on the other side of the bench. "Oh fuck, yeah!" she finally screamed, feeling the first ripple of her release hit.

Kenny felt Bebe's wet heat enclose around his pumping member, which started the beginning of his orgasm as well. Their basic sex act was closer to a sexual-education video than a porno flick, save for the fact that Kenny was standing instead of on top and he and Bebe were in a locker room instead of a bedroom. Kenny drove his cock all the way in as he came, wanting to leave no evidence of the act behind. Bebe had always been smart enough to take the pill. She hated getting cum on her, so she always opted for condoms or pill-protected barebacking. Kenny was fine with this, too, because it meant she swallowed.

Her moans dulled with her orgasm, tapering off to quiet grunts of "fuck, yeah," until her body finally stopped spasming. She went limp against the bench a moment, feeling him pull out and move away the second the last of his seed had spilled. He never stayed in longer than needed. She pushed herself up and readjusted her bunched panties, then looked around for her shirt. "Damn, I needed that."

Bebe's words were spoken to an otherwise empty locker room. Following her sentence, the door closed behind the already departed Kenny. As he raced for class, Kenny made a mental note not to take off any clothes the next time they fucked like that. His pants and boxers both had holes in them. He could fuck through them and leave sooner afterward.

His thoughts also drifted to Butters. He too had said he wanted to watch Kenny fuck him. Kenny wasn't sure why his dick going in and out of holes was such a popular visual, but who really cared why? He made another mental note to remember to talk to Butters later and make peace with him as he'd just done with Bebe.

At least Butters wouldn't make him late for class.

Ironically enough, Butters was drifting almost ghost-like down the corridor, his eyes rendered again on his shoes as they moved patiently beneath him. He looked up when he felt Kenny's presence running toward him and instinctively took a step to the side to allow him to pass. Now, it was normal routine for Butters to light up every time he saw Kenny, exclaiming his name cheerfully as he clung to the other blonde. He never let go until Kenny pried him off. But today, his expression didn't waver, and not a sound of acknowledgment spilled from his lips as he began moving at his turtle's pace again.

Kenny flew past Butters, then stopped dead in his tracks. His shoes squeaked against the hallway floor as he froze in place, doing a bit of a double-take. Kenny looked back and noticed Butters slowly heading in the other direction. Had he not seen him or something?

"Hey Butters!" Kenny called out down the hall. They were already late. What was another minute of small-talk going to hurt?

"Heya, Kenny," He said simply, not even bothering to turn around. What was the point? Kenny hated it when he tried to be nice like a friend, and Butters didn't think he could take that cold, blank stare from him right now.

One of Kenny's eyebrows rose, concerned by the other boy's complete lack of normal daily affection. Kenny considered the hugs Butters' polite way of groping him in public. He was used to them. And now...Nothing? Butters must really be pissed off, Kenny figured.

"Aww, no hugs today?" Kenny questioned with what he hoped was a cute, flirty pout on his face. It's not like Butters was in a hurry judging by his slow walk.

"Rule number three," Butters recited tonelessly, almost more to himself than Kenny. "No hugging." He had taken it upon himself to memorize the list and burn them to memory so he didn't slip up and make Kenny hate him more.

Kenny frowned. 'Shit' he thought. 'He _is_pissed off.' Apparently this would be harder to fix than Kenny had anticipated. Butters was being more of a girl than Bebe.

"...Butters?" Kenny tried to call out one more time. "Er...You wanna come over later?"

Butters paused with his hand on the door to his science class and stared blankly at the frost-plated glass. He had never turned Kenny down. In fact, he'd always accepted his invites with dramatic exclamations and, usually, more unwanted, unreturned, unrequited hugs. Gee, that was depressing to think about. "My bottom's awful sore. Maybe you should ask Clyde, or somethin'. He's actin' like a real pussy, so he must need to get laid real bad. Well-- see ya, Kenny." And he disappeared through the door.

"...Ouch." Kenny turned back around and headed for his own class, his rejected eyes mimicking Butters' by not leaving the floor.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

_-Buttered-Popcorn_


	3. Basketball

**Authors Note: **This chapter's got Stan and Kyle lovin' in it. Love-Smut. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3-Basketball**

Later that same day Stan and Kyle were eating lunch with each other, as they did every school day. They were currently seated so close together that their hips were touching, but the fact that they were sharing a single lunch explained this behavior. Or so they thought. Stan popped a grape into Kyle's mouth. His lips made contact with Stan's finger, sucking against the skin as he took the morsel in. He grinned as he chewed, his eyes never leaving Stan's. "Red grapes are better," he said, though he seemed to be enjoying the green ones just fine. He reached out to pluck another from the tray, his arm brushing Stan's, and brought it up to the other boy's lips.

"I'll keep that in mind," Stan half-sarcastically replied before returning the light suckle on Kyle's feeding fingers. His breath hitched at the contact, and he shuddered once Stan retracted. He leaned into Stan's side, bringing his lips to his ear. He supported himself by grasping onto Stan's thigh.

"You taste better than both," he whispered.

Stan's body shuddered as well. His jeans grew more restrictive when he heard Kyle's words, reminding him of their last sexual encounter. "Shut up," he weakly replied, not caring to get horny when they could do nothing about it at the moment. His foot brushed against Kyle's under the cafeteria table, letting Kyle know that he didn't really mind the teasing that much.

Kyle's lips curled back into a self-pleased smile. His fingers sunk into Stan's thigh, squeezing gently before boldly going higher and skimming across the soft bulge. Fuck it. No one could see what was happening under the table.

Stan dropped the string of grapes back onto his plate in surprise. He turned his head to look at his secret lover, his face a mixture of amusement, annoyance, and arousal. "You're an asshole Kyle," he deadpanned.

Kyle's hand contracted, squeezing the other boy in his palm, his smirk only widening. "And you _love _it."

"Yep," Stan replied. Unable to kiss Kyle and show his affection, he simply made a brief kissy face in his lover's general direction, his mouth making the appropriate smooching sound that went with it. He then returned to his lunch, brushing Kyle's hand away. Stan gave his hand a quick squeeze of his own before releasing him.

Kyle snickered and turned back to the table, popping another grape into his own mouth this time. "Hey, why's Butters sitting all the way over there?" he asked, suddenly recognizing the blonde across the room, sitting at a table by himself and apparently too busy strumming the straw of his chocolate milk to eat anything. The carton plunged forward and spilled its contest across Butters lap. Butters forehead smacked against his folded arms.

"Uh-oh" Stan said, referring to both the spilled milk and the absence of others around Butters. "He's been upset today. I guess he didn't want people bothering him."

"Butters? Upset?" Kyle repeated, then snorted. "When is Butters ever upset? He's like a cheerleader high on pixie stix."

Stan nodded. "Yeah, but that was _before _he fell in love with Kenny."

Kyle laughed heartily. "In love with Kenny? Where the fuck do you..." he trailed off when he realized Stan wasn't laughing with him. In fact, he wasn't smiling either. Kyle's face went blank. "You're serious."

"Yeah. I don't know all the details, but Butters is pretty bummed out about it."

A strangled, half-shocked noise sounded in Kyle's throat. He looked back at Butters again, at the drip of chocolate milk hitting his lap that he didn't even bother to mop up with his napkin. "What the fuck did Kenny _do _to him? Love makes you feel stupid and gushy, not... like _that_."

Stan frowned. "I guess he didn't love him back or something. Butters thinks Kenny hates him, which I'm sure isn't it. But...Well, you know Kenny..."

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, suddenly losing his appetite. It was sad to see someone so happy look so glum. "I think Cartman said it best when he called him a random slut." He looked back at Stan, unable to help the happiness that crept back into his eyes. Stan just did that to him. "Were you talking to Butters this morning? Is that why you were late to class?"

"Yeah. He knows about us by the way. That's why he came to me."

Kyle's eyes widened as his face went white. "WHAT?!"

"I _know_! I couldn't believe it either!" Stan exclaimed. "It's cool though. He won't tell."

"Right. Sure. He won't tell a soul." Kyle agreed, heavy on the sarcasm as he speared a chicken nugget angrily. "Unless Cartman gets a hold of him. That sneaky bastard is always tricking Butters."

Stan frowned. "Well, he says we're pretty obvious anyway."

"How are we obvious?" Kyle wailed, spearing the defenseless food again and again, pretending it was Cartman's face. Cartman always pissed him off, even if he wasn't directly related to the topic. "We haven't made-out in public once, except that one time, but we were behind a tree. And that other time we were behind the garbage can, and I was wearing a wig when we did it in drama; no one knew it was me and even if they did, they would think we were just rehearsing!"

Stan shrugged. "Butters heard us in the bathroom. Besides that I dunno what he's talking about either." He leaned over, taking the fork of food meant for Kyle's opened mouth into his own, their shoulders touching and their mouths just inches apart as Stan stole the food, then retracted his mouth, giving Kyle back the plastic utensil for his own usage.

Kyle sighed. "Well, if it's so obvious then I guess no one really has a problem with it. At least not here at school." He grabbed his milk, taking a long drag on the straw. "And where the hell is Kenny anyway? He's been scarce all day."

Stan finished the last of the grapes, then glanced over to Kyle. "...You know what we have to do don't you?"

"Kill Cartman before he has a chance to make a mockery of our relationship?"

"Um, no dude. We have to help Butters and Kenny, because we're good friends like that. And _while _we're doing that, it'll keep Butters away from Cartman."

Kyle frowned. "I don't think there's any hope for Butters in this situation. He fell in love with the _wrong _person. I saw Kenny zipping up his pants as he ran from the girls locker room this morning. And then Bebe came out not long after."

"Ah, shit," Stan said, frowning harder. "Well, we can at _least _try to cheer him up or something. Let him know that Kenny doesn't hate him; He's just...A whore..."

"Whore's have a lot more class than Kenny, at least it's a profession." Kyle's nose scrunched in realization. "Shit. Is Kenny screwing Butters, too? Is that what this is all about?"

"Basically. Kyle, we _have _to do something okay? Look at the little guy! He's miserable!"

"And pathetic," Kyle agreed, watching as Butters lifted his head and let it fall into the bend of his elbow repeatedly. Kyle turned back to Stan, leaning a bit closer. "So, got any ideas?"

Stan sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'll go talk to him. You wanna go find Kenny for me? I still don't know his side about any of this crap."

"His balls have an automatic refill feature and Butters is an easy target. What else do we need to know?" Kyle said helpfully, then grinned at Stan's pointed look. "I'll find him."

"Thanks," Stan said. He grabbed some napkins and quietly gave Kyle's hand a goodbye squeeze as he left their table, approaching Butters.

Sweet Jesus, the blonde didn't know what he was gonna do. He had an awful headache tryin' to figure out what he needed to do to make Kenny like him. It was hard when Kenny pretended to be his friend outside of their sexcapades. He was probably being friendly so he could keep getting more sex. Butters was certain that was it. But darn if he didn't know what to do about it.

Stan finally made it to Butters' table. "Hey man. Uh, you've got some chocolate milk on your crotch. Here." He extended the handful of napkins to Butters.

Butters peeked up at Stan, took the offering, and sat up with a sigh. "Thanks, Stan," he said, dabbing at the brown stain on his pants. He was sure to get grounded for this.

"Can I sit down?" Stan asked. He didn't want to bother Butters if he'd prefer to be alone right now, though since he'd already made his way over, he hoped Butters was up to talk.

"If you don't mind squishy brown pants," he mumbled, eyeing the beverage splattered bench.

Stan grabbed some additional napkins, wiping down the seat for his friend before sitting down himself. "So listen Butters...Uh...About this whole...Kenny thing..."

Butters face twisted in agony at the mention of the name. His stomach lurched and it felt like he needed to throw-up, but he swallowed back the sour sensation and looked down at his fingers. "What about it?" he asked, not unkind; just wary.

Stan searched his brain for the right words. He folded his arms over the tabletop, sighing. "...Um...Well, are you _sure _you love him? I mean, Kenny's kinda...Well, you know..."

"A player? A slut? A whore? A five-dollar hooker?" Butters guessed idly, leaning his cheek against his palm. "Yeah. It sure does complicate things." He sighed, then realized Stan was staring at him, his eyebrow quirked. Butters immediately went crimson. He'd just called Kenny some of the worst names possible. "Well, but I'm sure I love him!" he exclaimed, defending himself. "Sure, it hurts an awful lot knowin' I've got to share him; but when it's just us, why I've never felt so whole. And he won't even look at me during any of it! If he ever let me kiss him, well I'm sure I'd explode. He makes me feel safe."

Stan blinked. "Um, right. Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Stan bit his lip. He felt so bad for Butters. "...But I don't think Kenny loves _anybody_. I don't think he _can _love. He's just...Not that type..."

Butters considered this a moment, his heart slowly sinking. "Can't love?" he repeated softly. "Not e-ever?" He looked back down at the table, crestfallen.

"Romantically speaking? I doubt it. I'm sorry dude. He just...Likes sex too much to settle down. Do you understand?"

Butters frowned thoughtfully, then let it slowly drop into a real, saddened frown. "O-oh. Oh, I see."

Stan frowned as well, unsure of what he could possibly say to Butters at this point that could qualify as comforting. Stan was lucky. He was currently experiencing what he considered to be true love with Kyle. Honestly, it felt great. Kenny didn't know what he was missing. But Stan couldn't give Butters false hope. Butters had to think with his head, because Kenny was going to think with his dick. "I know it stings. But it's better you hear this now."

Butters nodded sadly, biting his lip. Tears burned beneath his eyelids. "Thanks, Stan. You're a real... a real..." Like it or not, he felt the sudden rush of tears swell in his eyes. He dropped his forehead against his arm again, and his shoulders began to shake with quiet sobs.

Stan reached a sympathetic hand over, patting Butters' back. "There, there," he said, somewhat monotonously.

"It's not fair!" He wailed. "It's just not fair! Why do _I _always gotta like the sluts?"

"Because they put out for you?" Stan speculated. "I don't know, dude."

Butters flung himself at Stan, crying harder into his shoulder. Stan wouldn't care about a thing like that—he didn't have no stinky rules list.

"...Er..." Stan said. He didn't mind the hug, but he hadn't really expected it either. He looked around the cafeteria, hoping not many people could see him. This wouldn't help the speculation about Stan's homosexuality one bit, but how could he refuse Butters at a time like this? "C-Come on, Butters. Get a hold of yourself."

"But I love him, Stan, honest!" Luckily his hysterical voice was muffled in the soft fluff of Stan's hoodie. He knew he was probably embarrassing Stan, but if he lifted his head now, his sobs would tear across the room. He tried to think of happy things: A meadow with flowers. Pink bunnies skipping by...A rainbow...

"I know," Stan said sadly. Unlike most kids their age who claimed to be in love, Stan was sure Butters actually meant it. "But, hey, maybe you'll find somebody else."

Butters shook his head, soaking Stan's shoulder. "No. No, I don't want no one else. It's him or nothing. I'll never feel this way again about anybody."

"Shit," Stan muttered. He was apparently very bad at comforting people. At least in this case. He simply let Butters cling to him for support like a good friend would, lost for any words that could even begin to give the blonde some hope for tomorrow.

* * *

Kyle went to go find Kenny as per Stan's instructions. He and the other guys had always seemed to follow Stan's orders, but Kyle did so even more obediently once he and Stan became lovers. Being whipped would do that to a guy, whether he was whipped for pussy or dick.

Luckily for Kyle, he didn't have to walk very far to run into the blonde, because the blonde ran into him instead. The duo collided when Kyle and Kenny turned the same hallway corner at the same time moving in opposite directions. Had Kenny not been running so fast, maybe they wouldn't have slammed into one another and stumbled backward. but he was and they did.

"Jesus Christ, dude, where's the fire?" Kyle spat, rubbing his banged shoulder.

"Ow! Shit" Kenny muttered, rubbing his chest where he too had been struck. "Sorry. I gotta get to lunch before they stop serving."

"That's why they give us so damn long to eat. Where've you been this whole time?"

Kenny smirked. "It's one of my sexploits, so you probably don't wanna know." Kenny knew Kyle and Stan didn't care to hear about his numerous emotionless conquests, so he tried to avoid the subject around them. In return, they tried not to pry into Kenny's personal life by telling him to settle down and stop being a cockwhore.

Kyle rolled his eyes, scoffing in disgust. "Let me guess: Bebe, right? Didn't you have enough in the locker room today? Do your balls _ever _empty?"

Kenny began walking toward the cafeteria, waving for Kyle to follow him. "For your information, I was helping Clyde empty _his _balls. You heard me and Bebe huh? Heh. Yeah, she's loud."

"Clyde?" Kyle fell into step besides him. "Jesus, Kenny, how many toys are in _your _toybox?"

"Literally or figuratively?" Kenny jokingly asked. "Either way, it's a lot."

"Yeah? Well you might want to be a little more careful which ones you're winding up, or eventually you're going to end up with zero," Kyle warned, quirking an eyebrow.

Kenny shrugged. "Why do you say that?"

Kyle frowned as he followed Kenny up to the lunch line and watched him begin to fill his tray. "Oh, come on, dude. You can't seriously tell me you haven't noticed. What the hell did you _do _to him?"

"Clyde? I sucked his cock in the bathroom."

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows and smacked the pudding cup out of Kenny's hand. "Butters, you dickhole. A chocolate waterfall was just flowing over his lap and he didn't even bother to do anything about it! Whatever you did to fuck him over really fucked him over! You've managed to turn the most optimistic person in this whole damn town into a bigger mope than the Goths! And you haven't even _noticed_?" Kyle grabbed Kenny's shoulder and spun him to face Butters table. "There! You see? He-" Kyle blinked, startled to find Butters clamped to the front of his boyfriends shirt. "The fuck is he doing rubbing himself on Stan?"

Kenny blinked, observing the same scene Kyle had forced him to look at. His eyebrows quirked, numerous thoughts filling Kenny's head. He turned back to look at Kyle and address what he'd said, taking it one thought at a time.

"Yeah, I noticed that. He's been acting weird since last night," Kenny said. "Next time don't ruin my dessert 'till I know who you're talking about please."

Kyle scoffed again. "Jesus, Kenny, you're such a selfish bastard. You don't even _care_? Why don't you do him a favor and just cut him loose? You shouldn't play with someone like Butters. His emotions are _real_."

"Of course I care!" Kenny's eyebrows furrowed in increasing anger. He didn't much appreciate Kyle's continued accusations. The son of a bitch was already pushing his luck. "It's _because _I like the kid that I don't play with his emotions. I tell him _exactly _what we are and what we're not, and I _never _let him get his hopes up about anything more than that. Do you know he didn't even hug me today? He _always _hugs me! He's been pissed at me all weekend and it sucks ass. He's one of the few guys I can stand outside of bed, and he won't even _look _at me now. You think I don't care? Fuck you."

Kyle snorted, shifting his weight to the other foot. "I'd say you've gotten pretty bad if you can fuck someone and make them think you hate them all at the same time. That must have taken a lot of practice. Now, someone like Bebe, it wouldn't really matter. She's screwing everyone and their grandpa. But _Butters_? That's low, Kenny, even for you."

"I don't hate him," Kenny said softly. "And apparently, neither does your boyfriend."

Kyle's eyes snapped back to the other boys, still entangled together. Stan was now rubbing soothing circles into Butters back. Kyle glared, the action narrowing his deep green eyes. He could feel his jealousy begin to boil in his veins. He let out a frustrated grunt and shot Kenny another look. "I guess if you knew how to keep your toys better satisfied, they wouldn't wander off to other kids."

Kenny laughed sarcastically. "HA! If I were a bad lay, I wouldn't _have _so many toys to start with. You only fuck one guy, which means you should know him in and out—so to speak—and _you _can't even keep _one _guy happy from the looks of it. Butters told me he was doing somebody else. Didn't think it'd be Stan though. So why don't you let _me _worry about Butters and you go get your man back before Butters nails him? And take it from me, that kid's hard to stop boning."

Kyle took a few long, deep breaths. Although Kenny knew how to hit him exactly where it hurt, he didn't let himself crumble. "You forgot something really important there, and I can't say I'm surprised. You forgot to factor in love. I know Stan inside and out, you're right. And I know that unlike _you_, he'd never hurt me that way. When you love someone, it's not hard to stay satisfied. Everyone else loses their appeal. You may have lost Butters—-fuck you'll eventually lose everyone—-but when you do, I'll still have Stan, and he'll still be satisfied. That's not something you'll ever be able to say."

Kenny looked back at Stan and Butters, pondering Kyle's words. He honestly had no retort, because he had no love experience of his own to compare against Kyle's. He still felt Kyle's prophecy about losing all of his playthings was wrong, but Kenny _had _apparently lost Butters, and not just as a casual lover. Kenny then looked back at Kyle, studying his face. He must really trust Stan. Here he was hugging another guy, another guy who _admitted _he was fucking some other mystery man, and Kyle was either void of or easily letting go of any anger or mistrust or jealousy. That might've been his stubbornness at work, refusing to give Kenny the satisfaction of watching him freak out, but nonetheless, Kenny had to find the behavior rather impressive. He'd helped enough people cheat to know that commitment didn't mean shit to a lot of folks. The ones who could pull it off were truly something special. Even Kenny knew that much.

"...Whatever Kyle," a defeated Kenny said, his tone now more sad than angry.

"Look," Kyle said, trying to let his anger go as well. "So you don't believe in love, or you don't know how, or you just plain don't _want _to... whatever. That's fine for you. But..." He broke off, fumbling for words, and pointed back at Butters again. "You're human enough to know that you really hurt him. That's enough Kenny. I don't care how hard it is to stop boning him. You can get it from someone else. Someone who isn't going to cry themselves to sleep every night because you won't even let them give you a stupid little hug."

Sure enough, Butters was still crying as Kyle spoke his words, and Kenny saw every second of it. "I thought he was just pissed off at me. He really thinks I _hate _him? That's fucking bullshit."

"Is it?" Kyle asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah!" Kenny insisted. "It's not every guy I let spend the night."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, still not convinced. "Okay. So then two things don't make any sense. What the hell did you do to break his heart, and why would you break someone's heart in the first place if you like him?"

Kenny looked to the table below him, no longer caring to eat his lunch. He pushed his tray away from his body as he spoke. "Well, lately he's been pushing for romantic stuff in bed. You know, kissing and stuff. I reminded him we're not a couple. You said I'd hurt you if I were in Stan's spot, but I wouldn't. Because I'd never be someone's boyfriend in the first place unless I wanted to be. A lot of people wanna get with me and do more than just fuck. I turn them all down, and I guess Butters isn't taking that too well."

"So then why don't you cut the kid a break and leave him alone? Seriously, Kenny, this isn't some game to him. You're not only losing a easy lay here, you're hurting a friend."

"Aw man..." Kenny mumbled, the guilt growing in his stomach by the second. Kenny was a slut, sure, but he was a slut with a heart of gold. He didn't want to hurt people, especially the few friends he'd had his entire life, which included Butters Stotch. Not wanting to hurt people was a big reason why Kenny never settled down. Better to be a well-known whore than a little-known cheater.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Kyle asked, waving his hand toward Stan and Butters.

"Nothing until you pull Stan off of him," Kenny remarked. He was teasing, but his tone remained very dull and guilt-ridden.

"Actually, Kenny, I think he kind of needs that right now. Butters is a very physical person. He needs this, and even though he doesn't think so, Stan is really good at comfort," Kyle said. "Just give him a moment to calm down, then we can go over there."

Kenny nodded, forcing himself to choke down the last bits of his lunch. He hoped Kyle would take Stan away so that Butters and himself could be alone to patch things up. Not that Kenny had much of an idea what he'd even say or do.

Kyle watched him patiently, chin propped in his hand. Every once in a while, he'd glance back at Stan, but not out of mistrust. Sure, it'd caught him off-guard at first, but it was true what he told Kenny; he trusted Stan. Whoever else Butters was screwing, it wasn't Kyle's boyfriend. He glanced back for the fifth time, doing a double-take when he noticed Butters had sat up, sniffling and wiping his nose as Stan held his shoulders steady, speaking calmly to him. Kyle nudged Kenny's shoulder. "Dude, I think it's safe to go."

Kenny nodded and stood up from his lunch table. He disposed of his tray and headed over with Kyle.

"Hey guys," Stan greeted.

Butters looked away, trying to hide the evidence of his recent crying attack. Kyle shot Kenny another glare before turning back to Stan. "You wanna get some fresh air before class starts?" he asked, tilting his head toward the open exit to the outside world.

Stan nodded. "I'll see you later Butters. Bye Kenny," he added, less enthusiastic in his dismissal of the second boy.

"Yeah, see ya," Kenny said as Stan and Kyle finally left the table, leaving he and Butters alone.

Butters rubbed his eyes, mopping up the liquid still glittering in the corners. He sniffled once, breathed deeply, and put on his "brave" face. But still, he didn't acknowledge Kenny. Partly out of pride and partly 'cause he couldn't remember if that would violate one of the rules. There were so many of them.

"Um, can I sit down?" Kenny asked, figuring he'd start the conversation.

Butters tried to find his voice, but it wasn't ready to stop hiding yet. He settled for a nod.

Kenny took a seat right beside Butters. He only had so much time until class, so he knew he'd better make it quick. He took a deep breath and looked at Butters, even if Butters wouldn't look back at him.

"Kyle said you think I hate you. And...Well, I want you to know it's not true."

"Don't worry yourself none, Kenny. It's fine," Butters said, leaning as far away from Kenny as possible, hoping it wasn't evident. Kenny's allure was too strong; Butters wanted to cling to him. Boy, he'd better learn to behave himself.

Kenny frowned. He wasn't good at this emotional stuff like Stan or Kyle. He reached a hand out and made it into a fist, playfully punching Butters in his shoulder. "Ah come on. I've known you since kindergarten."

Butters flinched visibly at the contact, then scooted a fraction of an inch away. "So? You might know me, but you don't really know who I am. Why, even Eric knows me better than you," he said it coldly, but without conviction. "You never bothered yourself with me before and you shouldn't now. We're not friends, so stop tryin' to pretend like we are."

Kenny pouted. He felt that familiar sting of rejection creeping up on him again. "We are so friends!" Kenny argued. "We hung out before I started tapping your ass."

"No," Butters raised his voice to a slightly more normal pitch. "You hung out with Stan and Kyle, and I was toted along by Eric when it was convenient. W-well, Stan and Kyle accepted me after a while, but you didn't even really notice. That don't make us friends."

Kenny chewed his bottom lip a moment. "Well, it makes us something where it means I don't _hate _you at least."

"Sure it don't," he said, though he didn't sound very convinced. He was starting to learn the game. Kenny would say anything to stop him from being mad, he'd even lie! Butters knew exactly what Kenny thought of him, because he was the same rank as Clyde. Just a sweet piece of ass. "I-if you're worried I'm not gonna let you pound me anymore, you can relax. Nothin's changed. I'm just going by the rules now. A-and if you take a look at number fifteen, in addition to dates, it says 'friendship outside flirtations aren't tolerated'." Butters pulled the folded notebook paper from his pocket and laid it against the table, then stood. "Call me when you need a break from Clyde again."

Kenny looked down at the table. His list of rules were written down and staring him back in the face. Were there really that many? Did he really eliminate friends so easily?

"But Butters-"

Kenny's words were cut off by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of lunch. Butters continued to walk away, not replying to Kenny's parting plea. Kenny's eyes returned to the list, which he folded up and placed into his pocket, a frown still etched onto his face.

* * *

Stan and Kyle's hearts were rapidly beating in unison a few hours later. They were both sweating, panting, and scoring like crazy as the sun romantically set behind their close bodies. Stanley shot upwards into the hole and shouted 'Yes!" in sweet satisfaction.

Stan had successfully tied the score of he and Kyle's one on one basketball game at the park.

"Damnit!" Kyle cursed, wiping sweat from his brow. "This is supposed to be _my _game, dude. How'd you get so good?"

"Practice. My dad put a hoop in our backyard," Stan explained. He let the basketball lay on the ground a moment, taking a sip of a water bottle to replenish his lost fluids.

Kyle took the water from Stan when he was through, tilting his head back to guzzle nearly half the bottle. He wiped his mouth with the hem of his shirt when he was through, exposing his stomach. "Sorry, it's really hot today," he said, giving Stan his water back.

"It's cool," Stan said, taking back his bottle. "And yeah, it's supposed to be fall! What the hell, dude?" he said concerning the heat, if only to better clarify what kind of 'cool' he was previously referring to.

"South Park will always be South Park, I guess. It likes to keep its residents on their toes," Kyle said. He bent low to retrieve the basketball and began dribbling idly along the court while Stan sipped more water.

"Next point wins?" Stan suggested as he put his water back down and prepared to resume playing.

"You got it." Kyle tossed the ball easily toward the basket, making a perfect slam dunk. He turned to Stan with a smile, tilting his head to nudge at the ball. "I win."

"Hey!" Stan exclaimed, his face turning sour. "Bullshit. You cheated."

Kyle shrugged. "Did not. You said next point wins, and I just made a basket. I win."

"But I wasn't ready!" Stan balked. "You weren't even...! You didn't even gimme a chance to...! Ah forget it!" Stan quickly conceded. He could never stay mad at his boyfriend for too long, especially over something as trivial as a basketball game. Stan stole the ball from Kyle's hands, just as he suspected he would've done had Kyle tried to actually get past him to make his "winning" shot.

"Give it back, Stan! Any shot you make now is absolutely useless, I hope you know!" Kyle huffed, rushing forward to reclaim his property.

Stan dropped his water bottle, dribbled around Kyle, leapt upward, and successfully dunked the ball himself. "HA! Looks like you finally met your match, Kyle. Maybe _you _should start practicing."

The ball bounced eagerly back into Kyle's waiting arms. He wrinkled his nose, peering up at the orange basket. "Ugh, you're right. Less sex. More basketball." He tossed the ball, again making a perfect shot.

Stan scoffed. "You _would _hold out on me to play ball. What happens if I actually _win _a game?"

"No use wondering about something that's never going to happen." Kyle smiled warmly at Stan, then threw the ball hard at him.

Stan flinched slightly, but caught the round object. As he lowered it from his line of vision, he saw another spec of orange approaching the court. It was Kenny, who was wearing his trademark parka despite the heat.

Kyle's smile flattened into curiosity when he noticed Stan gazing past him. He turned and immediately spotted the source. "Goddamnit," he muttered, pulling his hat further down his head. "He's the absolute last person I want to see right now, the jack ass. You know he actually tried to make me think you were cheating on me?"

"Did he?" Stan frowned. "Dude that's not cool. Why the hell would he do that?"

Kyle softened a little, turning his eyes downward. "I guess because I wasn't very good at having a talk with him. I laid into him pretty hard. But with Kenny, you kind of have to in order to get anything through his head. And with you just feet away cuddling Butters, he tried to get under my skin about it. Take the negative attention off himself, I guess. Being a selfish bastard like usual."

Stan frowned. "Hold on Kyle. I don't like what he's doing to Butters either, but you _know _that one part's not true. Kenny has his selfless moments sometimes, and _you _can be pretty vicious yourself."

"You can't deny that Kenny needs vicious," Kyle defended himself, crossing his arms defiantly. "And what is this anyway? You think it's _okay _for Kenny to drill ideas into my head that could lead to our potential break-up? If you really are fucking Butters, then you'd better tell me now, because you're right; I'm pretty fucking vicious."

"I'm not fucking anybody," Stan assured him. "I'm just saying you guys are friends, You should act like it. Remember when he went back to Hell for us? Or that time he saved you from Jewscout prison? He's not _all _bad. He can care about people when he wants to."

Stan shut up as Kenny finally got within earshot of the two. He waved weakly, eyeing Kyle especially wearily as he approached.

"Hi."

Kyle's expression faltered as he turned to Kenny. He _did _look like an especially pathetic dog that'd just been scolded. Kyle's scowl loosened, but he still didn't bother to greet him.

Kenny tightened the hood strings of his parka, feeling uncomfortable in addition to his continued guilt. He hadn't yet tried to make things right with Butters again, but after some thinking Kenny realized he also had to square things with Kyle and Stan. Kenny decided he'd take it a step at a time.

"Um, look. I'm not real good at talking about feelings and shit," Kenny began. "But, I wanted to say sorry for before."

Kyle was the first to speak up, never one to hold his emotions in very well. Unlike Kenny, he had no issue expressing his feelings. "_Before_, when you made Butters cry; _Before_, when you failed to give a shit; Or the before that came in between that, when you tried to make me think Stan was cheating on me, which could have ruined our relationship and a whole lot of friendships?"

"All of it. But I never said I didn't give a shit. I'm gonna work it out with Butters, but I shouldn't have tried to fuck up you and Stan. You guys are my friends even though you think I'm a piece of shit, and I shouldn't fuck that up just 'cause you tell me so sometimes. Butters really is with someone else, but we all know Stan would never cheat on you Kyle. I'm sorry."

The remainder of Kyle's irritation subsided. It was a rare and welcomed treat when Kenny actually apologized for anything. Kyle couldn't stay mad. He touched Kenny's shoulder, waiting until he looked up to speak. "It's okay. I'm sorry I jumped down your throat about it. You know how I can be."

Kenny nodded. "Yeah. It's okay. You two are some of the only platonic friends I've got. I couldn't let myself fuck that up, too."

"Good luck with Butters," Stan chimed in. "And thanks."

"Sure." A smile slowly crossed Kenny's face again. At least he'd patched up one important relationship. "Can I play winner?"

Kyle exchanged an amused glance with Stan. "Sure, but we'll have to change the terms. Right now the winner gets to make the loser his bitch for the night."

Kenny laughed. "Really?!"

"Yeah," Stan confirmed to Kenny. They already knew far too much about each other's sex lives. Fuck it. "And I won, dammit," he muttered in a lower, slightly bitter tone of voice.

"You totally lost," Kyle argued good-naturedly. "But so what? Top or bottom, we both win, so quit your griping."

"Yeah, that's true," Stan agreed. "Fine, you play Kenny then."

"Drink lots of water, you're going to be screaming so loud tonight your throat will be sore in the morning." Kyle told him, laughing, then tossed the ball to Kenny.

"I hope Kenny beats your cheating ass," Stan replied. He had bottomed the last few times they'd wagered sexually on athletic results. He didn't mind bottoming, and outside of bets he got to top Kyle about half the time, but that sweet feeling of victory surely enhanced the sex for the winner. Not that Stan would know. One of these days, he was going to literally make Kyle a sore loser.

Kenny began to dribble the ball, smirking. "I'll try not to take all your strength, tiger," he remarked, adding a playful growl at the end of his sentence, which sounded more like a Spanish person rolling their R's.

"I have the endurance of a cheetah in bed, so there's no need to go easy on me. Give me your best, McCormick," Kyle challenged, already making a swift move to steal the ball and dribbled it quickly away. Kyle's passion for basketball overpowered everything. Everything, that is, except his passion for the sulking blue-eyed boy now resting on the bench.

"A cheetah huh?" Kenny said, laughing again. "Too bad you aren't a slut like me. Then we could _really _have some fun together."

Kyle slammed another basket, grinning as he felt the last molecule of tension between them dissolve. "Okay, Stan, I've got an idea. If I beat Kenny, your ass is still mine. If he beats me, we'll go dutch. What do you say?"

Stan looked up from the park's bench, smiling. He knew Kyle's guilt over cheating would catch up to him eventually. "Yeah, okay," he agreed. At least that gave him some hope.

Kenny crossed his arms over his chest. "Whoa, hang on. You two get laid, and _I _get what out of this exactly?"

"The satisfaction of helping a friend get a victory he was cheated out of?" Stan offered.

Kenny looked at Stan, unmoved.

"And ten bucks."

"Deal!" Kenny agreed.

Behind the thick tree beside the bench, Butters sat inconspicuously in a thicket of wild grass, meshing his knuckles together. He'd been chasing squirrels to clear his head when he'd heard Kenny's familiar voice greet Stan and Kyle on the court. His eyes had widened as he'd sunk to the ground and eavesdropped. He didn't much like to do things he wasn't supposed to; but he was sure glad he had this time. Kenny had said him and Kyle could have more fun if Kyle were a slut like him. Now Butters knew exactly what he had been doing wrong! If he could just become a good little slut like Kenny, take up some toys of his own, then Kenny wouldn't hate him anymore! Butters laughed, hardly able to control his excitement. He leapt up, bolting toward the parks entrance. He wanted to get started right away!

* * *

Kenny and Kyle finished their game a little while later. Kyle won legitimately due to his superior skills at the sport, but Stan still paid Kenny the ten dollars for his efforts. The dirty blonde said goodbye to his once again friends, then headed for home greedily clutching his new wealth.

Stan stood up from the bench, smiling at the victor of the game. "Nice job."

"Thanks!" Kyle smiled triumphantly and twirled the ball easily on his index finger, one eyebrow quirked in egotistical satisfaction.

Stan laughed at Kyle's Globetrotter behavior. "Show off."

Stan walked toward Kyle, cautiously observing their surroundings as he did so. Once close enough to Kyle, Stan grasped the Jew's free hand in his own. Stan's smile widened, and he gave Kyle's palm a loving squeeze before leaning forward and quickly pecking one of Kyle's flushed cheeks with his lips.

Kyle faltered, the basketball teetering a moment before surrendering to gravity. It tipped in quiet thumbs across the court until it found support near a trash can. Kyle brought his hand up to his cheek and smiled faintly. "What was that for?"

"That's exactly it, Kyle. I shouldn't have to have a reason to kiss my boyfriend," Stan explained in a low whisper so as not to possibly be heard by others. He frowned slightly, but continued holding Kyle's hand as his blue eyes stared into Kyle's gorgeous green ones. "I'm sorry I haven't been too affectionate lately. It's just...I'm uncomfortable. You know? I guess I just kinda wanted you to know I still love you. No matter how much you might cheat at basketball."

Kyle broke into a grin, snickering as he brought his arms around Stan's neck. He wasn't quite so nervous as Stan was about being caught, especially considering everyone pretty much already guessed. "I understand," he said, pressing their foreheads together. "But you should still make it up to me before I start having withdraws." He locked their lips together, trying patiently to loosen Stan up a little, but he seemed determined to practice being a statue. Kyle broke the suction of the kiss, but kept their lips together as he spoke, "C'mon, Stan, kiss me back."

Stan's hands lovingly found Kyle's waist. His fingers pushed Kyle's shirt upward slightly to allow fingertips to meet warm, athletic flesh. "I have to do whatever you want me to. You won, remember? I love you Ky," he reminded his boyfriend in a husky, seductive tone. His lips found Kyle's again, with Stan's mouth now doing the initiating. His hands traveled up the redhead's sides as his tongue pressed to Kyle's lips, licking them briefly before seeking entrance. He was still nervous about being spotted, but he was no welcher. Besides, making out with Kyle was always a joy for him.

Kyle's knees buckled as Stan's tongue slid over his, melting easily with the touch. The magic in Stan's fingertips already had the fly of his jeans tightening. He gave in to a half-sigh, half-moan against Stan's mouth and began pulling him back into woodsier territory.

Stan released a half-moan, half-sigh of his own. The sigh more out of relief. He knew they couldn't continue making out where they were, but the backwoods part of the park would surely be empty at this time of night except for possibly some cops looking to bust teenagers who were taking drugs or doing things like what Stan and Kyle were planning on. But Stan had to obey. He was the willing love slave tonight, and he didn't mind it one bit. He'd missed the risky make-out sessions with Kyle. He'd missed being able to tease Kyle under the table when Kyle teased him first. Butters had gotten Stan all freaked out, and for what? So far no one seemed to care. If Stan and Kyle _did _go to jail, so be it. It'd be just another experience they shared with each other. Stan allowed himself to get pulled into a more secluded area of the woods. Lots of trees blocked out the moon. Blacktop was replaced with dirt and grass under their feet. Stan never once broke the kiss as Kyle guided him back. Their tongues clashing all the while. Their hands gripping each other out of love and support.

Kyle was gasping by the time his back hit a tree. He reached one arm behind him, carefully feeling down the trunk as he guided Stan down to soft grass. He eased onto his back, bring Stan down on top of himself. Kyle slid a knee between his legs, gently stroking.

Stan moaned, his jeans forming a bulge as Kyle's knee teased the fabric. The dark-haired boy reluctantly retracted his tongue from wrestling Kyle's to pose a question. "Mm, Kyle..." he moaned. "Wh-what're you doing? You're top tonight."

It took him a moment for Kyle to find his voice. His chest heaved with barely restrained passion as he spoke. "I have some making up to do myself." He paused to caress a finger longingly over Stan's lips. "I cheated you out of your winning chance. I think you should make up for your lack of affection _and _punish me."

Stan grinned down at his lover, liking that idea very much. "Totally," he agreed. Stan grasped Kyle's hand once more, this time taking the redhead's finger into his mouth without the visual explanation of grapes to back it up. He sucked at the fingertip, savoring the taste of Kyle's flesh. His left hand's fingers stroked along the length of Kyle's pointer as he sucked hungrily on the digit. Stan's right hand found the front of Kyle's pants, curious if his little blowjob demonstration had Kyle as hard as Stan currently was.

He found his test to be rewarding; Kyle was throbbing beneath the material. He knew exactly what Stan's mouth felt like wrapped delicately around less public areas of his body, and the small experiment on his finger had him writhing in anticipation. Kyle swallowed down a moan and let a low purr rumble deep in his throat as Stan curiously fingered the rather large effects his teasing had caused between his legs.

Stan pulled his mouth away and released Kyle's hand. He leaned down, his lips finding Kyle's again in the dark as both hands moved down to undo Kyle's pants, followed by his own. "Love you, Ky," he murmured lustfully, feeling the Jew's panting breath hitting his equally hot face.

"Love you, too, Stan," Kyle said, helping Stan undo his pants, rubbing tenderly around the newly exposed fabric of his boxers. He cupped Stan's mound in his palm, kneading gently as he trailed kisses across his jaw.

Stan moaned softly into Kyle's ear, loving the other boy's touch. His hands gladly returned the favor on Kyle's swollen cock and balls. "No lube," Stan said, nuzzling into Kyle. "Gotta improvise."

"Mmm." Kyle gasped, quivering beneath his boyfriend. He continued to tease Stan's member, greedily reveling in the feeling of Stan's roaming fingers for a moment. He brought his lips to Stan's ear, flicking his tongue along the sensitive lobe. "I can fix that for you," he whispered, licking his own lips for clarification.

"Mm. Read my mind," Stan said, his statement followed by a grunt. He brought his mouth down to Kyle's neck, biting firmly into the boy's flesh. His hands lifted Kyle's shirt further upward, feeling his quick heartbeat. Stan's mouth began to travel downward, stopping to flick his tongue at both of Kyle's nipples. His hands brought Kyle's dick through the hole in his restrictive boxer shorts, then continued to tease him by kissing a trail down his exposed flesh. His mouth lovingly kissed Kyle's chest, then his stomach, stopping to lick him just below his navel in a final act of seduction before he took the Jew into his mouth, giving him a harsh, needing suck.

Kyle's hands shot out, and he dug his fingers into the soft earth and he cried Stan's name out again and again. Fuck, it was intense. The warm cavern of his mouth, the wet pressure of his tongue, the gentle scrape of teeth; it was heaven, it was bliss, it was ecstasy. He could feel his orgasm building urgently and reached out to cover Stan's grip on his thighs. "Oh, god, stop."

"Hm?" Stan questioned, his mouth full and his panic briefly returning. He pulled his mouth away, his tongue brushing the underside of Kyle's dick as he moved away, the dick popping out of his mouth as he withdrew. "My turn?" Stan guessed. He'd actually planned to stop mid-blow and punish Kyle by making him work for an orgasm through a sixty-nine position. Oh well. Stan could always think of something later. His cock was aching for some attention of its own right now. He finished pushing his own pants down to his ankles, his cock poking through its respective underwear hole just like Kyle's.

Kyle pushed himself up and immediately dove forward, burying his face in Stan's lap. He nuzzled sweetly, stimulating the swollen areas with his breath. His hands ran around Stan's dick, stimulating his balls and surrounding skin. He worked the saliva up, then sucked Stan into his mouth with a gratifying slurp.

"Ugh!" Stan cried out, his back arching as he sat himself down onto the cool grass. His hands latched onto Kyle's hair, trying not to fuck his eager mouth. He knew Kyle loved his cock, and the way he sucked it made Stan love Kyle's mouth even more than when it was touching his other areas. "Kyle...Kyle...Oh, Jesus...Kyle!" Stan exclaimed, not giving a fuck who heard. He wanted to moan his lover's name from the mountain tops if only he could. Kyle had kept his word. He'd made Stan scream tonight.

Kyle fought a smile. He had perfected suction like a vacuum hose; he'd even taken the liberty of "practicing" by sucking triple-thick milkshakes through bendy straws. It was no easy feat, but the results had been worth while to hear Stan screaming his name that way. He pulled back to lave his tongue in rolling strokes across the head, his eyes focused upward to watch Stan's pleasure flood his expression.

Stan gasped, moaned and whimpered as Kyle teased between his legs, his cock throbbing and filling Kyle's mouth with precum. "Shit, Ky...S-stop..." he said. "Oh god..."

Kyle couldn't help himself. His favorite thing in the world was teasing Stan to near insanity. He smiled as he plunged forward again, giving four hard, quick pulses on Stan's hardness, bringing him right of the brink of release before pulling back. Stan's tool had been successfully prepared; he was dripping with a mixture of saliva and precum.

Stan stared Kyle down intensely once Kyle had sat back up, and brought his hands to Kyle's broad shoulders and still-thumping chest, and proceeded to quickly shove him down onto his back in the cool grass. Once Kyle hit the ground, Stan pounced on him like a wild animal. He forced his lips to Kyle's, this kiss forceful and lingering as though he were trying to bruise Kyle's mouth. Stan guided his wet cock to Kyle's, his hands pressing their wet, hard undersides together. Stan gave a harsh push forward, making his member rub against Kyle's. Stan continued to thrust himself back and forth, literally humping Kyle's body, his throbbing dick not giving Kyle's a moment of relief from the friction.

Kyle ripped his mouth away from Stan's, sucking in a much needed sharp breath. The surrounding greenery seemed to absorb the echoes as he cried out again and again, clutching Stan's shoulders desperately.

Stan buried his face in the nape of Kyle's neck, moaning and breathing hotly onto his skin. Stan's merciless thrusts continued until he felt his cum release, splashing against Kyle's stomach. Wanting to make sure Kyle's throbbing organ got off too, Stan's grinding didn't decrease after his orgasm.

Kyle wasn't far behind his lover. The added lubricant of Stan's release created a slicker, warmer motion against his hardness. The wet sensation along with the tantalizing sound of Stan grunting his release against his skin sent Kyle over the edge in seconds. His fingers bit hard into Stan's skin as he came, chanting his name wantonly to the sky.

Stan hissed and his motions finally ceased. Partly from the end of their sex, and partly from the slight pain of Kyle digging his nails into Stan's flesh. But Stan didn't mind. Any accidental pain they caused each other in bed was always easily forgiven. Stan brought his head back up from Kyle's shoulder to stare down at his boyfriend's flushed face. Stan smiled and leaned in for a gentle but long kiss as he began to pull his pants back up.

Kyle kissed back eagerly, his fingers caressing the skin he'd abused moments before. "Let's go back to my house. I'm still the winner and I'm going to claim my prize."

Stan grinned. "No. You're being punished too, remember?" Stan finally moved his body off of Kyle's, helping the redhead pull up his pants as well.

Kyle made a face, not liking that answer in the least. "Punishing me with no sex is also punishing yourself. Why would you want to do that?"

"The same reason you'd cut off sex with me for basketball practice. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you later."

Stan's lips found Kyle's one more time before the dark-haired male returned to his feet and started heading out of the secluded woods, a mischievous grin of triumph on his face. Starting Kyle the cheetah's engine only to cut him off was always a fun little game, though Kyle was right that the lack of sex _did _suck for Stan just as much. Deep down Stan knew he'd likely only hold out for a half hour, then sneak over Kyle's to continue their love-fest.

"Have fun beating off tonight, Kyle. Love you," Stan bullshitted, his teasing capped off with a wink as he exited the woods.

Kyle watched with narrowed eyes. He could already feel the faint stirrings of Stan's banter tickling behind the fly of his freshly zipped jeans. He didn't know when Stan would cave, but when he did, he would be walking with a duck waddle for quite some time. Kyle smoothed out his clothes and realized his own dark thoughts mingled with Stan's teasing already had him standing at half mass again.

"Goddammit." He cursed, before stomping off after his boyfriend.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

* * *

-Buttered-Popcorn


	4. Ice Cream

**Authors Note:** Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! It's nice to see some "Bunny" lovers! There certainly aren't enough even though the craving for them seems to be expanding nicely. :)

* * *

**Chapter four-Ice cream**

Butters entered school the next day trying his best to see the bright side of life. Forcing himself to stay positive was a regular occurrence for Butters, but today was especially challenging due to his father's actions the previous night. Stephen had violated him again, but he'd also done something he hadn't done previously.

He'd hurt Butters. He'd grabbed his son's wrists to better hold him down and stop him from squirming when the pain became too much. Still, today was a new day. Butters knew what he had to do to make Kenny like him, and today he could kick that plan into action. As he entered the school's main entrance, he made sure his wrists were concealed. Dad said he'd ground him if anyone saw them bruised.

Clyde was the first person he recognized, and that was all it took for Butters trademark smile to come into play. If Butters was going to practice, why, who better to learn from than someone Kenny already went to regularly? Maybe Clyde was real good at that sort of thing. Butters leaned against the drinking faucet Clyde was sipping from, trying to look cool; but his sleeve made for a slippery surface against the steel, and his arm slipped against his prop. He fumbled but quickly regained himself, muttering a faint "hamburgers" beneath his breath before regaining his dignity. "Heya, Clyde."

Clyde ceased his water sipping. He turned to look at Butters, a bit confused why the blonde was randomly talking to him this morning. They didn't usually interact much at all in or outside of school. "Hey," Clyde greeted.

"Nice day, huh?" Butters asked. Small talk was the best way to break the ice.

"...I...Guess," Clyde said hesitantly, as though Butters were some kind of weirdo alien for just trying to start up conversation. Some people tended to be cruel like that, and Clyde was apparently one of them.

Butters, being the oblivious type himself, didn't seem to catch the slight indictment in his voice and continued. He touched Clyde's arm lightly. "Well, I was thinking," he started, boldly caressing up and down Clyde's arm, the way he'd seen Kenny do to people when he was trying to convince them to sleep with him. His smiled widened when Clyde made no move to push him away, and in fact, watch the movements raptly. "we both get our fun from Kenny. But he's been awful busy lately, and I've been real horny. You want to meet up after school?"

"Ohhh!" Clyde said, smiling. Butters' very blunt statement made it clear why he was speaking to him, and Clyde easily forgave him for it. "Sure." He wasn't sure what Butters meant by Kenny being busy. Clyde had just gotten some off Kenny the other day. Whatever though. A lay was a lay and Butters and Kenny looked fairly similar.

Butters nearly reeled back in shock. He hadn't expected seduction to be so easy. He must be real good at flirting! It wouldn't be long before he was the best little slut in school. Then Kenny would like him for sure. "So, ah, how- how 'bout we meet out front by the door, and then we can decide if we're going to your place or mine. Or heck, maybe even somewhere else. I'm an outdoors kinda guy."

Butters wasn't exactly an expert flirt. In fact, his bluntness was pretty much the opposite of subtle, playful seduction. Luckily for him though, Clyde was pretty easy and didn't discriminate since there were so few gay guys in their school.

"Yeah, sounds good," Clyde agreed. "I'll see you after school, man."

"S-see ya, Clyde!" Butters waved him off, smiling giddily as he meshed his knuckles together. Lesson number one was well on its way, and he could hardly wait to get started. He spun happily on his heel, smacking squarely into Kenny's chest.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kenny asked Butters. He'd heard every word of the other blonde's conversation with Clyde. What was all this talk about Kenny being busy lately? And if Butters was horny, why didn't he come to Kenny? He'd told Kenny he'd still be up for sex. Kenny was the designated school tramp among the boys, and he wasn't about to lose his title and be the odd man out so Clyde and Butters could screw around without him. Kenny was more confused than angry about all this and tried to make his tone reflect that when he posed his question. He couldn't blame Butters for seeking out another piece of tail. That's why he didn't interrupt the kid's "smooth" picking up of Clyde. Still, something about it all just wasn't right.

Besides, Kenny knew the kind of guy Clyde was.

Butters felt a trill of fear shimmy up his spine. Kenny didn't much look too sore at him, but then again, neither did his dad unless he was in _real _big trouble. So maybe he was in just a little trouble with Kenny. He fumbled for words a moment, then suddenly became very calm. What was he so nervous about anyway? Kenny didn't like him none——not yet anyway——and he didn't even like to be touched or nothin' else. If Butters was gonna impress him and be a good slut, why, he'd better start acting like he meant it! "Well, I was just gettin' myself set up for ah- a nice piece of ass later," he answered smoothly.

Kenny smiled. Wow! Butters was actually talking to him today. In a normal tone of voice. Did he even realize that? Kenny quickly reasoned that the potential for getting laid must be helping Butters' mood a bit, and why not? Who wouldn't feel better knowing they were guaranteed sex in a few hours? That act was the end all, be all of happiness in Kenny's perverted mind, so it made sense to him.

"I can respect that. But Clyde? Seriously?" Kenny questioned skeptically.

Butters shrugged, avoiding eye contact at all costs; Kenny's eyes were his weakness, right after his practically magical touch. "Guess I could ask you the same thing, huh? A lay is a lay. Got ta keep the variety open, you know what I'm saying?" He'd stolen the line straight out of Kenny's own mouth.

_Shit,_ Kenny thought. His own words being used against him. That was never easy to argue against. His smile faltered a bit. "Butters, you don't wanna mess with Clyde."

"You're right, I don't wanna mess with him," Butters agreed brightly, casting what would be a heart-fluttering smile to anyone who wasn't immune to such feelings, like Kenny. "I just wanna do it to him."

Kenny tried to speak again, but stammered, unable to complete a sentence about why Butters shouldn't fuck Clyde. Why was Butters even going to Clyde anyway? Was Kenny not enough for him anymore? Had he lost his touch? Kenny knew from personal experience that Clyde wouldn't make Butters cum as hard as he did. Kenny also noticed that his stomach and chest felt a bit pained. He chalked it up to a bad breakfast and tried one last time to speak, exhaling in frustration as he gathered his thoughts.

"Sure, variety works for me, but since when do _you _need it? Not all queers are like that," Kenny said, thinking back to Stan and Kyle's relationship.

Butters made the mistake of looking into Kenny's eyes and promptly stumbled, though he'd been standing in one place. He fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. It was true what he said; Butters didn't need variety. In fact, he didn't much want it either. But sometimes you had to do what you had to do, and if you had to be a little slut, then you had better learn to like variety. "W-well, I guess if...I keep goin' back an-and lettin' you do what you do to me, then I can't much want what Stan and Kyle have got either," he tried to smile again and hoped it looked genuine. "Maybe Clyde's even into foreplay, since I can't get nothin' from you but a good poundin'. Well, I've got my fantasies, too."

"Ouch," Kenny muttered again. His face was now plastered with a full-on frown. "So what, that's it? We aren't even gonna fuck anymore? I sucked you too and stuff!" Kenny argued, more pleading than angry, not wanting their fun to stop.

Butters reached out to touch him, but quickly remembered his place. He jammed his hands back into his pockets to keep them out of trouble. It sure was weird not giving Kenny any good morning hugs. It was kinda sad, too. Vaguely, Butters wondered how long it would take to get used to. "Well sure we can," he said brightly, plastering on a grin. "Now we just gotta work around each other's schedules instead of- instead of you just having me whenever you get bored of everyone else." The bell sounded, and Butters frowned thoughtfully. "W-well, that's the bell. Maybe we can set somethin' up for tomorrow if you think you're free."

"Yeah, I'm free," Kenny said a bit sadly. Kenny still wouldn't turn down sex with Butters, but some of his remarks were hitting Kenny pretty hard right now. "I'm not busy like you said, and you take higher priority than you think with me, but..." He trailed off and sighed. "Okay. Tomorrow then."

"Great! See ya then!" Butters swerved around Kenny's form, again abandoning his ritual good-morning departure hug, and bolted down the corridor, not a second glance back.

"Huh..." Kenny said. He headed for his own class, his head once again down. He felt...cold.

Lack of warm hugs tended to do that.

* * *

Kenny phoned it in the rest of the school day. Butters' words were ringing inside of his head, but so were Kyle's from when they had their previous argument. Was it really so bad being a slut? Unquestionably Kenny made a lot of people happy, including himself, and there were none of the messy relationship strings involved in any of it. Dating wasn't for everyone. Neither was foreplay. Kenny took care of people in bed and was generally nice to them outside of it, so what was wrong with that, who the hell were his friends to judge him, and why the hell couldn't Kenny stop thinking about it?

He shook his head clear as he exited school with twice his usual eagerness. He lit up a smoke immediately, deciding he really needed it. Butters was off somewhere fucking Clyde right now, and Kenny decided he didn't care for that one bit.

Kenny managed to make it a full five blocks and three cigarettes before running into any other life forms. He recognized Stan and Kyle across the street, their hands linked and swinging companionably between them as they walked. Stan was holding an ice cream cone, licking suggestively along the top as he stared Kyle in the eyes. They stopped at the corner, turning to face each other. Stan held out the cone in offering, and Kyle proceeded to outdo Stan's visually seductive tongue play on the dessert. Stan joined in, their tongues rimming opposite sides of the same cone. They finally broke away, their arms wrapping perfectly around the other as they abandoned the treat in favor of kissing; slow, warm, passionate. It was a kiss where love clearly reigned over the lust.

Kenny glared at the two lovers. For one thing, they were wasting a perfectly good cone. For another, did they _really _have to show off that mushy garbage? Why couldn't more people in the world think like Kenny? Why the hell couldn't he escape gushy, strings-attached, exclusive boyfriend icky love bullshit?! He stomped over to the two, picked up the cone utilizing the five second rule, and proceeded to show them that it could also be used to seduce women by placing his tongue into the cone and suggestively licking around inside of it.

They broke their kiss simultaneously, but kept their hold on each another as they redirected their attention to Kenny. Kyle's nose scrunched up as he watched Kenny's angry show, feeling the magic of his and Stan's moment dissipate with each sloppy lick. "Kenny, what the hell?" he snapped, still clutching the front of Stan's shirt.

Kenny took a few bites, then as a final exclamation point to his angry demonstration, he put his most recent cigarette out inside of the cone. "You aren't exactly being discreet," he said with visibly angry eyebrows. "God damn. I mean, can you fags give it a rest?! Fuck!"

Kyle let go of Stan abruptly, nearly knocking him over. But not out of compliance to Kenny's wishes; rather it was to spin on him and jab a finger into his chest. "What the _hell _is your problem?" he yelled. "This is a fucking _dead _street that leads out into the middle of goddamn _nowhere_! No one is _around _to see us, and even if they _were_, I don't think it's any of your business if _we _get ourselves caught or not, now _is it_!? Am I right, Stan?!"

"You guys calm down!" Stan said as authoritatively as possible. He didn't want to see his friends get into a fist fight. He pushed his way between them. Fortunately for Stan, his friends listened to his order. They usually did for some reason. "What's wrong with you, Kenny? You've done way worse stuff than kissing in way more public places. And you shouldn't call us fags 'cause you're half one yourself. That's not cool."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever!" he argued weakly, knowing Stan was correct on all counts.

"Jesus, I _never _thought I'd say this one; but Kenny, you _seriously _need to get _laid_!" Kyle spat.

"Suck my dick then!" Kenny snapped back, not serious in this case.

"Kenny, stop it!" Stan said again. "Dude, seriously, what's up your ass?"

"People like you guys, that's what!"

"What the _fuck _do you mean 'people like us'? We're no different than you, ass-rammer!" Kyle continued to scream. "Unless you're talking about the fact that we actually hold hands and _kiss_! What's wrong, Kenny? You hate love so much you don't want anyone else to have it either?"

Kenny's fists clenched. "I'm fucking _sick _of love, okay?! I'm not a bad guy just because I like to fuck! I deserve to be happy too goddammit! But I can't be, and it's because people like _you _make love look so fucking attractive!"

Kyle's eyebrow quirked in skepticism as he crossed his arms. "So you're like the atheists, huh? They don't believe in something, so they want to take it from everyone. You don't believe in love, you don't even _want _love... in fact you chase it away when it's staring you right in the fucking face, and you're pissed off that we're not throwing it away, too? Sorry, Kenny, but no matter what you might think, falling in love is the best goddamn thing that's ever happened to me. I love every minute of being in love, and I'm not going to let your twisted, unfeeling, heartless, and downright _inability _to love ruin what I've got going."

"First of all, atheists _do _believe in something. They believe their way's right just like you believe _your _way is. If you think love's so fucking great, then maybe you should feel _sorry _for me for not having it myself! I push it away for a reason, and that makes it pretty goddamn lonely when _everybody _else on the fucking planet wants love instead of what I offer. Do you have _any _idea what _that's _like, Kyle?! Huh?! I'm sick of love getting thrown in my fucking face all the time. You two. Butters. Everybody wants love, and nobody wants Kenny. Well just because I don't wanna fuck anybody over by getting into a relationship I can't handle, that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy! If anything, it means I'm a good _guy _for putting other people first. So _fuck you _and _fuck love_ for screwing me!"

Now it was Kyle's turn to roll his eyes. "God, Kenny, you're such a whiney little baby. Bebe and Clyde are both happy to give you all the no strings attached sex you want, so what are you complaining about? Butters? So what. There's hundreds more that I'm sure would be willing to roll onto their slutty little backs for you."

"Yeah, so?!" Kenny agreed. "I _liked _fucking Butters! He's cute, he took orders well, he's selfless in bed, he's a nice guy. Sure he got kinda clingy, but I was willing to put up with it 'cause I liked the kid! And now he'll barely even _look _at me! I'm used to that from people like Bebe and Clyde, but Butters was different okay!? He was like...I don't know...He was like, a different kinda slut!

"Yeah, the kinda slut _I _am for Stan! Your own personal slut who threw himself at you whenever you snapped your fingers because he fucking loved you!" Kyle defended him. "And, if it's any consolation, I saw Butters making plans to hook up with that new kid Bradley this weekend. I also heard he tried to hit on Tweek and almost got a black eye from Craig. It looks like now that you've crushed his heart, he's not interested in love either. Looks like you've still got your slut, so why don't you let me and Stan have what _we _want and be happy for us?"

Stan frowned. He ran Kenny's venom through his brain, which wasn't overcome with anger like Kyle's currently was. As a result, Stan was able to better process the meaning behind Kenny's angry words.

"Kyle, back off," Stan said as nicely as possible. "I think what Kenny's trying to say is that he likes Butters. Like, actually _like _likes him."

"...Am I?" Kenny asked, surprised by the translation. It helped to pause his anger.

Kyle felt another surge of anger ripple through him, but he held his tongue, as seemed to be the way when the "alpha" commanded them to do something. Kenny wasn't capable of "like", was he? He had just been complaining he didn't want it!

"I know Butters will still put out for me, but...I don't know. It's not the same now."

"Why not?" Stan asked, far more calmer than Kyle.

"He doesn't hug me or nothin' anymore. He used to treat me like a fuck buddy. Now I'm just a piece of meat to him."

"But don't _you _treat people that way?" Stan argued.

"Yeah," Kenny said, frowning. "But Butters gave me more than that. Now it's gone. If someone wants to use me, I always figured it was cool long as we were up-front about it. You know? Me and Butters were different. He wasn't another slut. Least not until now. He's fucking Clyde some place right now and it's my fault. I didn't wanna hurt him, but now I've fucked him up even worse."

Kyle softened a little at the desperation starting to crack through Kenny's angry tone. This was where Stan's gay side outweighed his; Stan was so good at this emotional crap. Still Kyle had to ask, more for confirmation than as an accusation. "So let me get this straight: You want Butters to continue to try to give you affection you don't want so that you can shrug it off and push him aside when you're through filling him with your never-ending supply of ejaculate, is that it?"

Kenny frowned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Well, when you put it like _that _it sounds kinda fucked up...I'm just saying I want things to be the same. It'd be like if Stan just fucked you and left when you were used to all the lovey dovey shit."

"Well dude, things can't stay that way if you tell Butters you don't want it." Stan pointed out. "He's just doing what you tell him. If you want that affection from him, you've gotta give it back, too...To put it in perspective for you, it's like if someone kept screwing you and didn't make you spooge. You wouldn't keep going back to that guy, would you?"

"Maybe if I was a total bottom...But I see your point," Kenny said, sighing.

Kyle moved behind Stan, leaning his face into his shoulder. He wanted to be a good friend to Kenny, but it seemed Stan was better equipped to handle this situation, at least right now. Kyle was never a happy camper when he was ripped so rudely away from his boyfriend's undivided attention.

"So what do I do now?" Kenny asked his friends. "You two are the experts at this shit."

Kyle's head snapped up at that. He rested his chin on Stan's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "We're not experts, Kenny. I'm the clinger and he's the...oblivious one, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?" Stan questioned, obliviously. He ignored the remark and tried to focus back on Kenny's plight. Stan was just glad things had finally calmed down a bit. "Kenny, the way I see it, you have a choice to make. Butters isn't gonna give you that lovey stuff and still bone you. You either have to get lovey back, get used to boning him like he's just another lay, or just stick to being friends with him."

Kenny couldn't take this pressure anymore. He took out yet another cigarette from his pocket. "That what you guys did?" he asked as he lit up.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle asked.

"Was it like that when you guys started falling in love? Did ya have to choose between friends, boyfriends or fuck buddies like that, too?"

Kyle nodded slowly, his arms tightening around his boyfriend. "Believe it or not, I'm the one who didn't know what I wanted. And Romeo here was doing everything to convince me that this was the way to go."

Stan turned his head, sharing another kiss with Kyle. "Kenny, you're a nice enough guy. Why are you so sure you can't just commit yourself to somebody?"

"Duh. I like sex too much."

"Dude, who _doesn't _like sex?" Stan rhetorically questioned, laughing slightly.

"It just means loving someone so much you'd rather have sex with them than anyone else. But it's not really a conscious decision," Kyle added. "It just kinda happens. You wake up and you can't wait to see them, and you go to sleep wishing they were there. You jack-off and they're all you can think about. You try to flirt with someone else and it feels all wrong, like a chore. When you fall in love it's not hard to _not _hurt them because you don't have time to think of anyone else."

"Yeah" Stan agreed. "You can be perfectly happy screwing one person if you love them. And if the sex gets boring, you can always spice it up with that one person. There's like a million sex positions to try, and you probably know them all."

Kenny smiled. "Yeah I do," he bragged matter-of-factly.

"Love's the greatest thing in the world, Kenny. If you can find it, we'll be happy for you. And you'll be really happy too," Stan said with utmost certainty.

Kenny exhaled smoke. "I'll think about it."

Kyle smirked. "It won't let you think about it, Kenny. Love doesn't give you a choice. It's just up to you to embrace it or throw it away."

Kenny frowned. "Really? Shit."

Kyle buried his face in the crook of Stan's neck, snickering at Kenny's total lack of knowledge.

Kenny playfully flipped Kyle off, overhearing his snickering. "Hey, at least I'm _trying _to learn. You two aren't ever gonna try walking in _my _shoes."

"Not unless Stan decides he doesn't want me anymore. Then I'd take a stab at the no-love lifestyle," Kyle said.

Stan turned to face Kyle. He locked his hands around the back of Kyle's neck and moved in for another quick kiss. "Same here. I know I couldn't really love anybody after you," he said.

Kenny smirked. "Well God forbid that happens to you boys, but if love doesn't work for us I'm gonna hold you both to that," Kenny informed them.

Kyle waved at Kenny in acknowledgment, but living up to his position as the "clinger", he locked his arms around Stan's waist and trapped him in another, longer kiss.

Stan was all too happy to kiss back and tighten his grip around Kyle, assuring him through their longer liplock that such a scenario would never, ever happen. With the two lovers' making out growing hotter and heavier, Kenny decided to excuse himself from the festivities. He had plenty to think about on the way home anyway.

* * *

Kenny decided to keep his "appointment" with Butters the next day after school. His talk with Kyle and Stan from the previous day had allowed Kenny to better understand his situation, and more importantly, those stupid feelings that Kenny wasn't very good at handling. He realized that he had a few options when it came to Butters.

One, start getting lovey in bed so he could keep Butters

around as a friend and lover. This meant having to get Butters into bed again.

Two, stick to just being Butters' friend. That meant no more sex, and if that was going to be the case, Kenny figured he may as well get a goodbye screw out of the kid. This meant having to get Butters into bed again.

Lastly, if he truly wasn't up for lovemaking, Kenny could take one more stab at getting Butters to keep coming back for more meaningless fun. This meant having to get Butters into bed again.

Regardless, Kenny needed to nail Butters.

Previously, their walks to Kenny's house for some fun after school where filled with Butters sunny chatter and gentle swoop of his arm wrapped hook-like around Kenny's elbow. Today, it was a ten-minute walk of silence. Butters didn't seem to be in any sort of ill mood; in fact, he'd stopped in a quite Butters-like fashion to catch a ladybug half way to their destination, then proceeded to sing to it the rest of the way. But even then, he was reserved, carefully keeping just enough space between them to avoid even the most brief of accidental touches.

"Did you have a nice day?" Kenny asked, trying to strike up conversation. He honestly wasn't sure what to say or how to say it at this point. Usually he didn't have to force words out of Butters' mouth. The kid would just go on and on and Kenny would react accordingly. But this total silence felt wrong to Kenny. Awkward. Especially with a guy like Butters. It was taking Kenny out of his element once again. Sure, he'd still be able to get it up when the time came, but there was clearly a lot at stake here. This was the best shot he'd had at interacting with Butters for a while now, and he needed to take advantage of it.

Butters thought hard about his answer. He couldn't just say it was nice or something like that. The old Butters would say it was great, now that he was spending it with Kenny. Actually, that was his usual answer when Kenny would ask—which wasn't often, but often enough. Butters frowned. How would a sluts day have been? He strained to remember one of the lines Kenny himself had used when Butters had asked how his day was. "W-well, it'll be a heck of a lot better once I blow my load. My boys are killin' me."

"Heh. Yeah, I hear ya," Kenny agreed, not recognizing that line as his own. He pondered how he could possibly turn Butters' alleged desperation to his own advantage. "...You wanna be on top?" Kenny offered.

Butters stumbled as he stepped through the door of Kenny's room. Kenny had never asked him that before! This slut thing must be working awful good. Maybe too good. It might have been pretty queer to admit, but Butters loved submitting to Kenny's control, being the bottom to his top. There was something beautiful about surrendering himself completely to someone he actually felt safe with. But beautiful wasn't part of the deal anymore. It was hard-core slut time. He blinked, finally looked Kenny in the eye and adopted his trademark perverted grin. "Hell yeah, I wanna be top!" He said, giving Kenny's backside a nice resounding smack. "Let's go!"

"Huh," Kenny said, not nearly as excited as he thought he'd be from the response. Mostly because this was still an alien Butters to him. Not necessarily a bad Butters, but not the same one Kenny had enjoyed both in and out of bed. Butters was going from love-seeking passionate slut to just plain everyday slut. Likewise, Kenny didn't care for it in the past when his playthings went from emotionless robotic sex seekers to wanting more. Still, this felt like a more important issue. After all, Butters was also a friend.

Or at least he used to be.

Kenny began to strip down as per Butters' request. He made one more attempt to remind the other blonde of their good, non-sexual relationship. "You remember when you came out to me?"

"Huh?" Butters tugged his sweater roughly over his head. He made to fold it, faltered, and threw it in a heap on the floor. Sluts weren't tidy. He learned that one from Clyde.

Kenny discarded his pants, sure enough in the same messy fashion as "slutty" Butters had done. "The first time you came out to me," Kenny reminisced as he continued to strip down, losing his parka next to reveal his whole face to Butters, which was currently smiling at him. "Remember? I joined home ec to meet girls but I wasn't any good at it, so the teacher put us together. We were baking cookies or whatever, and I shaped the dough to look like a cock."

At the reminder, Butters accidentally broke character and laughed in his usually giddy, childish sort of way as he began unbuttoning his own pants. "Yeah, and then I said 'I like penises... cookies!' Oh, but that cover-up didn't work real well. Y-you saw right through it."

"Guess I'm just an expert at reading people," Kenny said, humoring Butters. "But for a while there you were just my gay buddy. Remember? You were so worried I'd freak out about it and I was cool. I didn't even try to fuck you until a couple months after that."

Butters smile softened to something more affectionate than humorous. Kenny sure had been a good friend to him all that time. Sometimes he thought the sex wasn't worth losing that. But new and improved slut Butters didn't care. He quickly reasserted himself. "H'yeah, that was pretty silly of you when you could've had me that same day. I dunno what you were waitin' for." He stepped out of his boxers unceremoniously and hurled them toward the left.

"I guess," Kenny agreed, frowning slightly. Nonetheless, Kenny knew he had to get himself ready for the moment. This is what Butters was here for. Apparently more than usual. The dirty blonde went to his nightstand and retrieved his trusty lube, tossing it Butters' way. "How do you want me?" he asked, figuring Butters might take advantage of his dominant position and force Kenny to do it missionary.

One thing Butters had always been unabashed about was Kenny's body. He'd always openly appreciated it, and now his eyes toured it slowly, hungrily drinking it in. His gaze lingered for a moment on his manhood, soft and exposed. "W-well, I guess first we should do somethin' about that." He shoved Kenny backward onto the bed, the force more powerful than what he looked capable of. He forced Kenny's legs roughly apart and knelt between them on the floor. He formed a tight triangle around the base of his cock with his hands; thumbs parallel and fingers slanted together, then slurped him into his mouth. The sensation was kind of odd. He didn't ever remember a time Kenny was still soft once his pants were off.

Kenny grunted. "Goddamn..." he muttered, not used to Butters being so rough with him. Luckily Butters' mouth was still as talented as ever, and Kenny felt himself going hard despite his lack of progress. He looked down at Butters blowing him and attempted to focus. At least he'd get laid. He'd still have that for as long as he wanted it, and he could always try to make up with Butters again later.

Butters suckled along the underside, pausing to flick his tongue around the head a few time while squeezing at the base to encourage more blood flow. He didn't ease up until Kenny's breaths escalated into half-gasp, half-grunts. When he pulled back, his hand shot out to bring the bottle of lube into his possession and poured an ample amount on his handiwork. "Oh, fuck yeah. That's real hot," he mumbled, remembering how Clyde dirty-talked the whole time. Butters slowly rubbed Kenny down, preparing his entire length.

"Th-thought you wanted on top." Kenny was more confused than complaining. He'd surely never argue against a good suck or handjob. He stared down between his legs, watching every moment of Butters playing with him. Now he knew how Bebe felt. It was then that Kenny also noticed something else. "What happened to your wrists?"

Butters' hands immediately shot to his back, concealing the telltale marks. "Nothin' happened to my wrists," he said, defensive.

"Did so. Look," Kenny encouraged him.

"I was finger paintin'," he snapped, glaring. "Are we here to talk about my art skills, or do you wanna have hot, dirty sex?"

Noticing Butters' irritation, Kenny instinctively turned on his sexual charm and reached a hand out, brushing Butters' cheek. "Sorry cutie. As you were."

Butters fought to keep his eyes opened; the tender touch was positively bone-melting. He shivered once, then pushed the dangerously kindhearted gesture away and climbed over Kenny's legs. He then turned, facing away from other boy as he placed a leg on each side of his hips and reached back to hold his cock steady as he lowered himself down.

Kenny attempted to speak up once again, but the words couldn't leave his mouth. He hissed in pleasure when he felt Butters' familiar warmth once again surround his lubed cock. The blonde's tight ass easily slid down around Kenny's full erection, making Kenny moan out and clutch at his bed sheets. The excitement made Kenny's mind lose track of his primary purpose. Butters was just too good.

Butters chalked any talent he had in bed so far up to the many hours he'd spent learning the stupid piano in junior high. He'd learned to listen to the notes, to repeat those that sounded good and work on those that sounded off. He used that same skill on Kenny, tuning in to his grunts and moans to play him perfectly. It took mere minutes before he felt Kenny's hips bucking gently beneath him and the familiar flood of warmth as he climaxed. Butters was up almost before he's finished his last spasm. He crawled over the other blonde, pushing his member against Kenny's mouth until he was able to force it inside. He began sliding himself against Kenny's hot, wet tongue before he could even catch his breath. After all, sluts didn't like to wait.

Kenny's tongue pressed to Butters' dick head, if only to keep the surprisingly aggressive boy from completely cutting off his air supply. Kenny continued to clutch Butters' hips, his own cock still softening and dripping cum. Once his breathing had returned to normal, Kenny tightened his lips and began blowing Butters just how he knew the other boy liked it, guaranteed to ensure him an equally fast release. Kenny moaned and hummed as he slid his mouth along Butters' entire swollen girth, his nose nuzzling into Butters' stomach now and again.

As predicted, Butters couldn't hold out for long. Kenny knew exactly how to do it, and his rhythm had Butters cum surging down his throat in no time. Butters grunted his release and allowed Kenny to hold him in his mouth until his body stopped pulsating. He took exactly three deep gulps of breath, then pulled away. He fought the urge to melt into Kenny's side and nuzzle against his neck. Not that it was ever okay for him to do it before, but he'd always managed to sneak in a little cuddle before Kenny would remind him in a cold, stern voice that it was time for space. Instead, he skipped the bed altogether, landing hard on the ground as he nearly somersaulted off the bed and began scrounging for his boxers.

Kenny sighed happily. He opened his eyes and licked his lips clean of any excess semen before turning on his side, observing Butters' placement on the floor. "Did ya fall?" he asked. Kenny was aware that Butters snuck in some cuddling. He was always too relaxed to care for a moment, but he was used to it even when it happened. He'd fully expected to feel Butters at his side any second now, but instead he got...This.

"No, I didn't fall," Butters laughed, breathless and stood as he pulled his located boxers up his legs. "You're good, K-kenny, but I didn't lose my grace over it."

"Course not. You dancers gotta have good balance," Kenny remembered, teasing Butters about his years of tap which surely didn't help to develop any heterosexuality in him one bit. Kenny turned away from Butters and lit up a smoke.

He inhaled and exhaled a few puffs out his opened window, mindful that Butters didn't care for Kenny's habit. As his senses returned, Kenny realized he still didn't know what to do about Butters. "So, when we gonna do this again?" he asked.

No response.

Kenny turned around, seeing that Butters and his stack of clothes had already gone out the bedroom door. Poof, just like that. He had treated Kenny like...Like...

Like Kenny treated his own sluts.

Kenny sighed, this time in sadness. He put out his smoke and searched for his own clothing, slumped over as he left the bed to gather his pants, his eyes once again stuck on the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

-Buttered Popcorn


	5. LoveMaking

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm truly grateful to everyone taking the time to read this!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Love making**

By the next day at school, Kenny decided he needed some assistance. These Butters feelings were starting to get to him too much. He'd gotten laid, so what was his brain complaining about? The lack of affection he'd always pushed away when he had it? It didn't make any sense, but at the same time, it did. Even Butters' performance in bed wasn't up to his usually more passionate standards.

Kenny knew he couldn't go to Stan and Kyle again. They'd said their peace, and at this rate Kenny would end up punching Kyle's lights out if they had another fight about it. Though he was beginning to understand that Stan and Kyle didn't look down on him for doing things his way. They just honestly believed their way was a lot better. Having been on the receiving end of a one-sided meaningless fuck, Kenny was starting to see why they felt that way. No, to truly understand Butters, Kenny needed to go to someone who thought like Butters.

He needed to find a girl.

Wendy sat in the grass beneath an overgrown tree at lunch, basking in the unusually nice weather they were having. Bebe sat beside her, flipping through the latest copy of _Cosmogirl_, unsuspecting of Kenny's looming presence as they snacked on apple wedges.

"Hey ladies" Kenny greeted. He took an Indian-style seat on the grass between Wendy and Bebe, not bothering to ask first if he could even sit down there. He playfully draped an arm around each girl.

Wendy smiled despite herself. Even _she _was harboring her own little crush on Kenny McCormick. He was so _charming_. But unlike everyone else, she actually had morals, so she had to keep her guard up. "What do you want now, Kenny?" She asked kindly, shrugging off his arm.

Bebe giggled, returning to her magazine and letting Kenny keep his other arm in its place.

"I _want _you and Bebe at the same time, but since you don't swing that way, I'll settle for some advice," Kenny replied with a returned playful smile. Kenny had known for some time Wendy wasn't the type to jump into bed with him, and in some ways that just made her even more attractive a prospect to him. Still, this wasn't about the opposite sex. Kenny was here to help figure out his Butters situation.

"Advice?" Wendy asked, instantly firming from her Kenny induced, semi-mushy posture. Wendy loved giving advice; she had an anonymous advice column in the school newspaper.

"Yeah. I've been fucking..." Kenny paused. Was Butters out of the closet to people at school? Kenny wasn't sure. He decided to respect the other blonde's privacy and keep his name out of the conversation just in case. Butters already got picked on enough as it was.

"That's no secret," Bebe replied to Kenny's incomplete sentence.

"Er, no. I've been fucking this person, and I know they want they'll barely talk to me outside of bed and they're fucking other people too. I tried to give 'em what I thought they wanted but they're still not coming around. So what do I do?"

"Oh wow," Bebe said. The girl's frizzy hair got into Kenny's face as she hugged him tightly, dropping her magazine. "I'm sorry Kenny. I had no idea you were trying to give me more than a good lay. I guess I missed

the signs. That's great though! I _have _liked you for a while, but I didn't think you were that kinda guy."

"...Umm..." Kenny blinked, shifting uncomfortably in the grass. "I actually wasn't talking about you, sweetie."

"...Oh.....I see...."

Wendy looked to the side, eyes widened as she mouthed a silent, "wow." This was definitely going to result in a sleep over that included lots of vegging out and potential wallowing. But for now she needed to focus on one problem at a time. She cleared her throat and twisted her face in what was hopefully a genuine smile. "Well... first it would help to know a little about them. Can you tell me whoit is?"

"I probably shouldn't. Let's just say it's a guy who thinks like a girl."

Bebe casually scooted away from Kenny's grip, her eyebrows furrowing as she returned to her magazine, staring coldly at the pages and pretending to read.

Wendy quickly calculated that equation in her head. There were only a handful of guys who thought like girls. Actually, there were exactly two guys who thought like girls: Pip and Butters. Considering Pip had a girlfriend and never so much as glanced Kenny's way, and factoring in the way Butters was constantly glued to Kenny's side--until very recently--it wasn't so hard to figure out. "Got it," she said. "I won't tell anyone who it is, I promise, but I honestly don't think it's as big a secret as you do."

Kenny shrugged. Better safe than sorry. Now he knew how Stan and Kyle felt. "So what do I do?" he repeated. "He's supposed to come over to my place tomorrow and I'm no good at this lovey crap."

Wendy bit into her lip to stifle her giggle. "Lovey crap? So you're saying you actually want to get more intimate with him than a quick bang?"

Kenny shrugged a second time. "I dunno. I figure I either try that, leave him alone, or just be his friend. It sucks! I only get laid one way."

"With him maybe," a bitter Bebe muttered.

Kenny turned to address the angry girl. He did his best to flash her his award-winning, pussy-eating smile. "Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

"Whatever."

Wendy sighed again. Bebe was already angrier than Wendy cared for. "First you need to figure out exactly what B-" she faltered and shot a quick glance at Bebe, then rephrased, "exactly what _he _wants. You said you've been trying to give it to him and it's not working, so maybe you _don't _know what he wants. What have you been giving him that you think he wants?"

"He's always pushing for romantic shit in bed. You know, like looking at me. I finally told him he could, and then he decided he doesn't want to. What the fuck, right? Lately he's been hitting and quitting, and that's usually _my _style." Kenny paused to remove a cigarette from the pack in his coat pocket. Bebe turned completely away from Kenny now.

Wendy snatched the cigarette from Kenny's fingers and pocketed it. "You can have that back when you're not around me; I only breathe _fresh _air." She pushed the silkened strands of her hair behind her ears. "So tell me what happened between the last time he acted... um, normal, and when you first noticed he was acting like... well, like YOU. Anything of significance?"

Kenny blinked, trying to remember anything important that might've caused Butters' out-of-character transformation. Kenny also briefly wondered if he'd get slapped for flirtatiously reaching into Wendy's pocket to take back his smoke. "Well...I know he's fucking someone else." Butters was now fucking several people most likely, but Kenny was referring to the mystery man Butters had emotionally referenced that night he slept over.

Wendy couldn't stop herself in time to cover the soft noise of pleasure Kenny elicited with his touch. She quickly cleared her throat and pushed his hand away, trying to look dignified. "You can have it back when we're through," she told him, holding her pocket closed. "If you're so sure he's fucking someone else, it's possible he may have a crush on this someone else. Someone like that needshours of cuddle time. What were you even thinking using someone like that as a toy? I thought you were friends."

"We are!" Kenny exclaimed. "Or we were. He's not being much of one lately. That's bugging the shit outta me, too."

Wendy nodded. "I think it's safe to say he's gotten over... wait. Wait a minute. You're meeting up with him tomorrow night? For another pillow-casing session?"

Kenny smirked. "If that means to fuck, then yeah."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Butters isn't the type to just screw around with people, especially if he likes someone. It doesn't make any sense." She thought a moment, then squeezed her eyes closed, realizing she'd revealed his lover. "Shit, I'm sorry, Kenny."

Kenny shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I didn't know if he'd told you."

"Kenny, I think Butters would build a float dedicated to his devotion for you and ride it through the Rose Parade exclaiming his love through a megaphone if you let him." Wendy frowned as she spotted the blonde push through the cafeteria doors with Bradley. She noted his hand resting warmly on the other boys shoulder; she also noted the way he seemed to be completely oblivious to Kenny as they strode past and turned the corner of the building. "Or... at least, he _would _have. _Before_." She corrected herself.

"Damn" Kenny said, a small frown forming on his face. He pointed at the departing blondes. "See, though? He won't even talk to me. He doesn't even think we're really friends."

"IF YOU LOVE BUTTERS SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING MARRY HIM?!" Bebe exclaimed angrily. She stood up and stomped away in a huff, crumpling her magazine in her hands.

"Don't worry about her, I'll take care of her later." Wendy threw her hand toward Bebe, then realized Kenny didn't seem to give much of a shit. He was still staring after the spot Butters had disappeared. Her brows furrowed, surprised. "Kenny, you really like him."

"I do?" he asked, questioning her observation just as he'd done Stan's similar one. "...Okay. So what do I do about it? Sitting here talking about feelings with girls like this...Fuck. I can seriously feel my balls falling off here. Just tell me what to do."

"Excuse me?" She squeaked, offended by the remark. "I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. It's simple. First, it's obvious you like him, but do you like him enough to give up everyone else for him?"

"Dunno" Kenny admitted. "I never cared enough before, but hell, I'll try anything once. Lately all that mushy shit's looking good."

"Really?" Wendy's eyebrows arched, surprised and impressed by his remark. She curled her hands under her thighs to keep herself from scooting closer toward him. "I don't think it's a good idea to test that on Butters. He's too easily hurt, and if he's got feelings for you, you can bet that they're real. Test yourself instead. And you can do that by allowing some of the mushy things. See how it makes you feel. I recommend starting with a kiss."

Kenny nodded his head a few times, mentally taking notes. Wendy surely knew what she was talking about. Testing the waters was a good idea. Kenny decided he could do that. It'd be just like trying something new in bed, only far less kinky than he was used to. "...Help me out?" he asked.

Wendy didn't need a second invitation. She lurched forward, curling her arms around his shoulders as she brought her lips down hard against his.

Kenny closed his eyes, letting Wendy control the situation. He might've been more experienced in bed, but Wendy was more experienced in love. Kenny noted how her lips were touching his. Firmly, yet softly. No tongues. Just passion being expressed, but a non-sexual kind. Kenny grew hard despite this, because hot damn, Wendy was a fine kisser and she was vigorously attacking his mouth. He finallykissed her back, trying to copy the lip-lock exactly as she was doing it. It was strange feeling a face so close to his during a moment of intimacy. Shit, it was strange just having his clothes on. Still, it was bearable. Enjoyable even.

That was it. She was wet. Soaked. Wendy may have higher standards than even Kyle Broflovski, but she was also a perfectly functioning teenage girl with enough rabid hormones to keep a bonfire blazing through a blizzard and Kenny was H-O-T. Hot. She instinctively drew herself closer, finding her way almost into his lap.

Kenny kept up the loving smooch, unsure if or when they should stop it. His hands rested on the small of Wendy's back instinctively as he too moved closer toward the girl. Kenny opened his eyes, and found his baby blues locked with Wendy's chocolate browns. Eye contact? That, too, was strange to Kenny, but also rather exhilarating. People's eyes told amazing stories, and Kenny could literally see

emotions he was stirring up in Wendy.

Wendy smoothed a hand across his cheek, reveling in the fact that she was the first allowed this pleasure. Damn Butters for stealing his heart! Part of Wendy wondered if not giving in to his allure had been a mistake. The practical side laughed at the notion and finally pulled away from the kiss, pausing briefly to rub her nose affectionately against the side of his. "So, how was that?"

"Nice" Kenny replied. "...Really nice," he then added. His voice was a sincere combination of surprise, lust, and amusement. Kenny kept his face close to Wendy's, smiling at her. "...It's funny. The only time you'll do me is when I'm ready to settle down, and when I think about actually doing it, it's for a guy...Sucks for us, doesn't it?"

Wendy smiled, her face still against his, fingers idly stroking his skin. "What can I say? I've always had a thing for guys in love." She allowed one last smooch before prying herself away and bending to retrieve her trash from lunch. "So... try that on him. I'm eager to find out if anyone actually has the power to make Kenny McCormick's heart melt."

Kenny was a bit eager to find that out himself. While Wendy was a great kisser in her own right, Kenny couldn't help but think of Butters in the aftermath of the experiment. Would the kiss be as nice with Butters? Better? Worse? The fact that Kenny was even thinking about this instead of the fact that he'd finally made out with his long-time holdout girl spoke volumes by itself.

"Should be interesting. Thanks, Wendy," Kenny said sincerely. His hands finally left Wendy's back, but one made sure to brush against her hip as it dug down into her jeans pocket, taking back Kenny's cancer stick.

The girl gasped, trying not to let the tingles overthrow her nerves and melt her bones. When his hand retracted, she let out a quick breath and smiled. "Good luck." Not that he'd be needing it. Butters was as good as putty.

Kenny lit up his recovered cigarette and contemplated this newest turn of events, which Wendy decided was her cue to quietly leave the area. She headed in the general direction Bebe had stomped off in, half hoping to find her best friend and half hoping she'd miss her in the crowd of students still at lunch. The brief passion Wendy and Kenny had shared probably didn't make Wendy the best company. Unfortunately, Bebe couldn't be missed standing by the double doors leading back into the building, glaring daggers at Wendy as she approached.

_Fuck_, Wendy thought miserably, and then smiled, pretending like everything was A-okay. "So, uh, do you think Britney Spears is really pregnant with twins by her mom's secret boyfriend?"

"I think you're a whore; that's what I think!" Bebe exclaimed. "I knew you'd chase after me. I just didn't think you'd have to make-out with Kenny first! Jesus!!"

At first, the words stung; Wendy wasn't the type to steal guys away from her enemies, let alone her friends. And then the guilt burned into a tempered irritation. "If that's how you want to play, Bebe, I'd say _you're _the one who's a whore. You _knew _I had a crush on Kenny back in junior high, _way _before he even registered on your radar, but that didn't stop you from spreading your legs for him the second he hit on you, did it?"

Bebe pouted. She stubbornly crossed her arms over her ample chest. "That's different!" she insisted. "He didn't want you so I..." She paused. That was insulting, and in reality, it was more like Wendy refused Kenny despite her crush. Kenny liked anything with a vagina. At least until that jerk Butters came along. "I just...You were...It was that...He..." Bebe sighed. "WHATEVER!" she finally snapped. 'Whatever' was girl-code for 'You're right and I refuse to admit it.' As a result, tempers were able to begin cooling between the two females.

"Look, the point is that Kenny isn't really into either of us anymore. He really likes Butters. We both need to let it go," Wendy said, trying to be helpful.

"The hell's so great about _Butters _anyway?" Bebe questioned. Jealous venom filled her voice as she spoke the name of the male blonde.

Wendy and Butters had never really been friends, but her and Kenny had formed an oddly close relationship over the years, not to mention her continued friendship with Stan. It was impossible that she didn't see Butters quite often, and she knew a lot about him. Without hesitation, she began to answer Bebe's question. "First, you can't deny that he's cute. He always smells good, his skin is even softer than ours, he's smart, he's funny even though he doesn't mean to be, he's loyal, he's a great friend, he's helpful, he's the best cook in South Park, he's sensitive, he's compassionate, and if Kenny's word counts at all, he's the best lover Kenny's ever had. He goes on for hours about how good he is."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Bebe shrieked again. Her question was rhetorical to begin with, and the knowledge that Kenny went on and on about Butters was something Bebe definitely didn't need to know right now. Her anger quickly became replaced with growing sadness. "God, I'm so -stupid-! Why would I ever think he liked me for real? My mouth's as big as my boobs sometimes."

"Yeah," Wendy agreed gently. "Bebe, I seriously don't get what the big deal is anyway. _You _never liked _him _before, remember? He was just some fun. We both know he isn't the only guy you do things with, and even though you try to hide it, I'm sure he knows that, too. What's one less penis to stick in your cooch? Just buy another dildo! One that vibrates. That's something Kenny could NEVER do for you."

"Yeah well, that was before. Come on Wendy, you know how Kenny is. He's more charming than those other guys. More good-looking. More fun to be around. More honest. More a _lot _of things! And now some _guy _comes along and suddenly my pussy isn't good enough for him?!"

Wendy stared blankly at the other girl for a beat, then sighed. "I know he's all those things. Why do you think I've been mooning over him for the past five years? But come on, Bebe, we also know that he doesn't have an ounce of those lovey-dovey feelings for anyone. He never has. And now Butters has miraculously jump-started his heart. Even though it isn't you, isn't it great that he may be turning over a new leaf?"

"No! God, I need ice cream," the blonde decided sadly.

Wendy sighed again, this time aggravated at her friends selfishness. "We'll go to Dairy Freeze after school. And think of it this way: If Butters can turn Kenny around and they don't work out, that means one of us has a chance of winning him over next."

Bebe paused. Wendy's words had a silver lining after all. "...Yeah, I guess _that's _true. Thanks Wendy."

Wendy offered a wry smile and linked her arm through Bebe's. She didn't mention that she hoped Kenny and Butters would work out. Though she'd by lying if she said she didn't want Kenny all to herself, she still couldn't help rooting for Butters. The fact that he was actually tugging Kenny's heartstrings meant there was something magical in the works; and besides, they looked absolutely hot together.

"Come on, let's go reapply our make-up before class. You smeared your eye-liner."

Bebe sighed, calming down finally. "Okay," she agreed. She headed off with her once again best friend, the two forgetting about all things Kenny.

At least for now.

* * *

The day ended and began again. With it came the scheduled rendezvous for Butters and Kenny. The horny blondes walked toward Kenny's house after school as they'd done numerous times in the past. Today was slightly different though, because today, Kenny couldn't take his eyes off Butters. The kiss with Wendy was on Kenny's mind, but Wendy wasn't. Rather, Kenny's curiosity about kisses had stayed

with him. He wondered what it would be like with Butters. He wondered if Butters was now kissing those other guys. If he'd kissed _any _guys before, and if so, would that make him even -better- at it then Wendy?

At the same time, Kenny wondered if he could truly go through with the lovey stuff.

Butters hummed the whole way, keeping himself entertained through the short, boring walk since he no longer allowed himself to engage in casual conversation with Kenny. He picked a few wild flowers along the way, sniffing the candy scented petals deeply before tossing them back, not even realizing they kept smacking into Kenny, or that Kenny was too busy watching him to even notice. Butters pushed his way through Kenny's familiar front door, comfortable after so many times of entering, and made his way back to the bedroom. He began leisurely undressing, no longer passionate about removing clothes from each other like before. He was sure Kenny thought that was too intimate, too. He was still humming as Kenny closed them soundly into the small room.

Kenny brushed the flower pedals off of his person before removing his clothing as well. Another thing Wendy said the previous day had resonated with Kenny as well. Butters' behavior was definitely odd, and was likely being inspired because of somebody else. If Kenny was truly going to figure out Butters, and what he actually wanted behind all the recent mixed sign, they were going to have to talk.

Butters flung his boxers in the general direction of the window and laughed when they caught the edge of Kenny's tall floor lamp and hung suspended from the rim. He turned--completely unashamed in his nakedness--and frowned as he looked down at Kenny's still soft member. "Why the heck has it been so hard to get you hard?"

Kenny shrugged. "Guess I've been overworking it lately." Kenny approached the bed, but stopped short when he realized he was passing by his dresser. A light bulb went on inside his mind. "...Wanna get kinky? That might help," Kenny said.

"Boy, do I!" Butters exclaimed, already getting hard himself. He couldn't help himself; he loved Kenny. Slutty, unaffectionate asshole or not, being near him always had that sort of effect on Butters.

Kenny headed to his dresser. He dug underneath some neatly folded clothes, causing them to wrinkle once more. Finally, Kenny revealed his idea to spice up the sex act.

He pulled out some handcuffs.

Butters eyes widened at the gleaming object. "You're gonna arrest me?" He asked, half afraid in his oblivious innocence.

Kenny laughed and walked toward Butters, his naked arm waving the restraining object in the air as he approached. "Nah. Don't have the cop outfit. Just gonna cuff ya. Little submission stuff."

"Sub-submissive?" He stammered nervously, bringing his knuckles together. He heard a metallic click and looked down. Kenny had locked a cuff around one of his wrists and began pulling him closer. "Oh, Jesus." He swallowed, feeling a rush of endorphin sweep through his stomach.

Kenny "forced" Butters over to the bed, keeping their nude bodies close together. Their penises touched as they rose, the boys each getting further aroused by the second. This time though, Kenny knew he had to remain focused on the task at hand. He placed the unused handcuff end around one of the posts to his bed's headboard, locking Butters into place. Then he took a seat beside the trapped boy. "We gotta talk."

Butters was already having trouble keeping his breathing regular. He _loved _surrendering himself to Kenny; the added imprisonment sent a surge of lust through him he hadn't expected. "T-talk?" he asked stupidly, not quite following. At the moment, he was having trouble focusing on anything except his growing arousal. He _needed _Kenny to touch him.

Kenny sighed. He had a naked, helpless, hot guy in his bed, and he wanted to _talk _to him?

_Yeah_, Kenny's brain decided. _We're a fucking girl now._

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm saying it either," Kenny told Butters, frowning slightly. Kenny laid down on his side, with Butters on his back. "What's up with you dude? Seriously."

Butters just stared at him, then stated the obvious, "Well, my wiener." Hamburgers, Kenny's lips were sexy. His eyes were sexy. His voice was sexy. The way his hair fell over his brow was sexy. Butters whined a soft moan, straining against the cuffs.

Kenny reached his hand out, wrapping it around Butters' organ. He gave a few small strokes with no sense of passion. He gave Butters just enough to keep him hard, but not enough to make him cum. He didn't want to give Butters blue balls, but Kenny also needed information. if he had to play a little good cop/bad cop to get the job done, so be it. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Kenny asked point blank.

Butters squeezed his eyes closed, gasping for breath. "B-boyfriends are for...for bleedin' heart pussies." Another Kenny line.

"Okay. Then what is it?" Kenny asked again. "You aren't yourself lately."

Butters reopened his eyes. It was a little confusing seeing Kenny's face that way--concerned. Butters didn't think he'd ever seen him look like that. "I'm just tryin' to be more like you, Kenny."

Kenny blinked. His stroking hand ceased its movement. "Huh? Why would you wanna be like me? I mean I know I'm cool and get lots of ass and everything, but that's not your style."

"I don't like my style," Butters admitted. He relaxed a little against the sheets, easing up as Kenny's touch faltered. "I don't wanna be Butters. No one likes him."

"And you think anyone likes _me_? I'm a slut, remember? If you want love, you aren't gonna get it copying me, dude. You're only gonna turn it down 'cause you're too used to fucking for fun. You're used to it, and you think you can't ever change. Maybe that you don't wanna change...." Kenny looked Butters over again, speaking personally as he continued to speak. "And then some guy will come along who worships the ground you walk on, and you'll have to turn him down because you don't wanna hurt him by _staying _a slut. And then you're gonna realize how much that can suck. Especially when everybody else around you is all in love and saying how great the shit is.....Unless you were talking about friendship love, which is bullshit, too."

"I don't know what you're sayin'," Butters responded softly, feeling himself begin to melt under that baby blue gaze. "I'm not looking for any stinky love. I just wanna have a good time."

"Okay, fine. You just like to fuck. I'll buy that. But you're hot enough to get sex without acting like...Like me! Fuck, dude. You don't even treat me like your friend anymore. And I _am _your friend when we aren't fucking."

Butters shook his head. "Now, that ain't true, Kenny, it says so right on the rules list. Number eight: No hanging out between session. We went over all that before anything else an-and we agreed we would rather do the nasty than be friends anymore. Why, you've been awful good at not being my friend no more this whole time. I'm just learnin' to follow rules better like you told me."

Kenny frowned. His whole hand ceased its rubbing. "I'm really that bad?"

"No, you're not bad at all, Kenny," Butters said, always the one to be encouraging. "You're real good at everything, and that's why you're so good at shifting me from your friend to your toy." Even Butters heard the waver in his voice on the last words. He was getting pretty good at being a slut, but he found the emotions weren't going away. He'd have to work on not caring about what happened outside of the bedroom with Kenny.

Kenny's cock softened as emotions overtook him as well. "I didn't want us to stop being friends, really. I just didn't want you getting attached. I never want _anyone _getting attached, 'cause I've never been able to do that shit. I'm still buddies with Stan and Kyle even though I'll never fuck 'em. I can be friends with people and keep it in my pants too...Just with you, I found out I didn't have to, so I didn't."

Butters bite into his lip hard as the words stabbed through him. He felt the tears burning beneath his eyes and quickly blinked them back. "I'm not attached to you," he spat nastily, glaring, which was quite ineffective when Butters did it. "You don't need to worry any about that; I've got my own toys to play with now. I don't need you all the time no more."

"Butters, please stop acting like me," Kenny said softly. He was now practically starting to beg the other boy. His hand moved up Butters' body, brushing back a strand of hair out of Butters' face that he couldn't get himself with his dominant, handcuffed hand. "Seriously, you're better than that. You're gonna lose your friends, you're gonna lose your toys, and when it's all over you won't even have the love. And _you _actually _want _the love. You always have. This life...This is a step backward for you. I liked you how you were. Before I knew you even liked cock we were boys. You got me to like you being you. Then you made me horny being you. If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"That's not true!" Butters yelled, angry in his own right. "You told me so! You told me you didn't like me no better than Clyde! And you hate Clyde!"

Kenny blinked, thinking back to the conversation in question. "Huh? Dude, when I told you I treat you all the same, I meant in bed! I don't kiss anybody. I don't date anybody. _In bed _it's all the same to me, get it? I hate Clyde _out _of bed, and I _like _you out of it."

Butters furrowed his brow and dropped his head down and to the side, refusing to look at Kenny anymore. He wasn't going to let Kenny trick him into being a pussy little melvin again.

"Butters, seriously..." Kenny said. He moved in closer to the other boy, somewhat giving Butters a form of the post-sex cuddling he usually snuck in.

"I'm losin' my erection," Butters forced through his teeth, still looking away.

"I'll owe you an orgasm, then. You know I'm good for it. But first we gotta figure this out, and you've gotta look at me."

"You owe me two orgasms," Butters quickly bargained, still trying to retain as much of his new slut persona as possible. "And I don't wanna look at you. No face to face, you're gettin' too cozy."

"Butters, I miss you," Kenny admitted. "All that lovey crap I said no to? I was used to it with you. Even though I said no to it, it didn't really bother me either. And being friends outta bed? I liked that, too. I want all that stuff back."

Butters wriggled in his cuffs, grunting as he tried to break free. "It's too late for me. I'm a no good whore and there's no going back. I _like _not feelin' nothing'. It's a lot better than being pushed away all the time."

Kenny sighed. He placed his hands on Butters' bare hips and applied pressure, pinning the struggling male down onto the bed. "Save that energy for the sex, tiger."

Butters struggled a moment and finally gave in with a tremendous sigh. He kept his face averted as he spoke in a low, threatening tone--At least as threatening as Butters could get. "Now you'll have to work me up again cause you've gone and made me angry."

"Butters, I don't wanna push you away anymore," Kenny said softly. "And I definitely don't wanna fuck myself. I wanna fuck you. The real you. Sorry I tricked you like this, but I needed to know what the hell your problem's been. Now I know it's me, and I wanna make it better and get you back to normal. Okay?"

Hesitation. Butters contemplated the offer, examining it from every angle. It sure would be nice not to have to do dirty things with all those people anymore; he'd even already gotten Sally Turner and almost threw up on her. Vagina's were kinda funny smelling. But he didn't much like showering Kenny in affection that was only snubbed. He wasn't so sure he wanted things to go back to the way they were. "Normal" was a place filled with unrequited love, useless hope, and a mountain of rejection. He took a deep breath, still irritated, his cherubic face contorted in displeasure. "Why?"

"'Cause I like you normal. In _and _out of bed. Besides, I'm getting curious about this love stuff. It's new to me, but sex was new to me once and I really liked that. Maybe I'll like this too."

"I-I don't think I wanna be a guinea pig," Butters decided. "Why don't you just experiment with Clyde or somethin'? He's awful good at giving instructions."

Kenny shook his head. "I don't want Clyde. Not for something like this. I want you baby," Kenny said with a wink, turning on his charm once again.

Butters bit his lip, feeling a tingle of arousal whisper all the way down to his toes.

"Your hardon's back," Kenny observed. "You know you want this too." he curiously leaned down overtop of the helpless boy, getting his face a few inches apart from Butters'. "Look at me."

They both heard the glitch in Butters breath, felt the sudden escalation of his pulse. He'd be a gonner if he turned his head; he'd be lost in the game again, overcome by the magic, by the charm. A low whimper escaped. "No. I can't-can't do that, Kenny."

Kenny pouted. "Yes you can. Why not?"

"It's a rule," he said after a moment of choking for an excuse. The truth was that he was already far past "attached" to Kenny, and if he looked at him, it would be too obvious to hide. Then maybe Kenny would hate him again.

"Oh, fuck the rules!" Kenny decided with growing frustration. "If they're gonna fuck up what we have going they must not be good rules to begin with." His hands found the sides of Butters' face. Slowly Kenny turned his head, careful not to be too rough and snap his neck. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He hadn't initiated this kind of thing before and honestly had no idea if he he'd be any good at it, but he had to try. He kissed Butters full on the mouth whether Butters wanted it or not, and he did it with just as much aggressiveness as Wendy's mouth, if not more.

"Mmmmmm!" Butters whimpered in protest, his back arching off the bed as he pulled his arms frantically against the cuffs. The velvet lining bit into his wrists, but it was thankfully too soft to break skin. Rockets went off in his head, but he wouldn't allow himself to concentrate on what was happening; his goal was breaking loose before it was too late.

Kenny held the kiss, and Butters' face in his hands, honestly not sure where to go next or how soon to go there. His own personal curiosity was answered though.

Loving kisses were fucking awesome!

Butters muffled whimpering began trailing off into something akin to a purr; he stilled beneath the softness of Kenny's lips, gave one less enthusiastic yank of the handcuffs and finally let himself go slack against the bed. A warmth accrued from somewhere deep within, slowly consuming his flesh like a patient lick of fire.

As he felt Butters' thrashing body relax underneath him, Kenny's kiss softened. His hands found Butters' hair, brushing through it as they began a slow make-out session. When Kenny felt Butters finally returning the affection, he reached up and freed the boy's hands from their restraints while moaning into his mouth.

Butters arms snapped immediately around Kenny's neck, no longer concerned with getting away. He was completely gone, completely Kenny's. To heck with the rules. Butters had never made out with anyone before, but like everything else sexual, he was a natural. His tongue glided with deceptive expertise, his lips parting and puckering and sucking at just the right moments. Kenny's moans seemed to be finding their way straight to Butters' member, and it pulsated in time with the hard, steady pace of his heart.

Kenny returned the loving kiss. He too had never made out with anyone. At least not romantically. This was a first, but it was an enjoyable one. This kiss lasted far longer than the one with Wendy, and was far hotter in Kenny's opinion. The dirty blonde finally broke the kiss to catch his breath. He noticed that he and Butters' respective penises were stiff as could be. Kenny got off the bed and returned to his dresser. This time, he pulled out lubricant and quickly returned to Butters' side. "Tell me how to make love."

Butters clung to him without hesitation, reuniting their lips urgently as he straddled Kenny's lap--face to face, oh hamburgers--his hardness pressing heatedly against the others'. His lips formed a heated trail down to the base of Kenny's throat, something he was sure no one had even been allowed to do before. "Touch me more," he panted hotly. "Kiss me everywhere."

Kenny followed the instructions, treating it as he would any other instructions in bed. He started by kissing along Butters' smooth, boyish face, his hands finding the backs of his legs, rubbing up them until he reached his ass.

Butters quivered at the contact, clutching tightly, closing his eyes as Kenny kissed his lids. His breath came out in gasps. "Don't...stop."

Kenny didn't stop, as requested. His lips traveled down to Butters' neck, copying his actions from earlier, which Kenny also found to be pleasant when he was on the receiving end. Kenny moaned into Butters' skin. He was still hard. He wondered if all lovemaking-style sex was going to be like this where it took a bit longer to get to what Kenny always considered to be the 'good stuff.'

Butters hugged his thighs around Kenny's hips, his fingers streaming loving through his hair. When Kenny moved back up to kiss his lips, Butters nuzzled tenderly against the side of his face and leaned forward, forcing Kenny's back against the mattress.

As Kenny felt his backside hit the bed, he decided Butters was ready to move on to something else. Kenny gave Butters' ass a gentle squeeze and handed him the lube, letting Butters do whatever he wanted to. He'd been through a lot lately, and it was all for and because of Kenny. Butters deserved a reward after all that. Kenny's tongue entered Butters' mouth, slowly stroked along the inside of it.

Butters grunted a series of soft moans into Kenny's mouth. His limbs trembled weakly, pliable and bland with tenderness as he opened the lube with lustful fingers. He reluctantly broke the kiss and sat up, his knees straddling Kenny's waist, and let a drop of lube drip onto the center of Kenny's chest Butters moistened his fingertips in the tiny puddle and touched them to Kenny's nipples, circling with slow, sleek precision.

Kenny gasped. His dick twitched with excitement at the new sensation Butters was giving him. Pre-cum released onto Butters' stomach as the blonde teased Kenny's pink nubs. Kenny kept up the last request, kissing his way down Butters' chest next, using his tongue to circle Butters' nipples the way Butters was teasing his.

"Kenny- please- Kenny," he panted out, ecstasy overriding functioning thought. He needed Kenny inside him now, but his moans were taking precedence over words, and he couldn't seem to get the request out. Gosh, he hadn't even gotten around to applying the lube to Kenny's shaft and was already quickly melting into a helpless mass of pre-orgasmic matter.

"What? I'll give you anything you want," Kenny said lustfully. This lovemaking stuff was intense! Butters was subjecting Kenny to incredible new feelings all over, including in his body, and that was no easy task. Kenny liked it, and he desperately needed more of it. He needed more of Butters.

Butters fell off of Kenny's lap and practically fainted onto his back, pulling Kenny on top of him. He parted his legs and bent his knees up, hoping Kenny knew what he wanted. He moaned helplessly into his mouth, initiating more tongue play, one arm locking around Kenny's neck, the other nudging the bottle of lube into his hand. Butters gulped hungrily for oxygen when Kenny pulled his mouth away, looking thoughtfully into his eyes. "Please," Butters managed again, his voice quivering. "Do it to me, Kenny. Nice a-and slow."

Kenny's mouth wordlessly found Butters' one more time as the dirty blonde took the lube in one hand and cupped Butters' balls in the other. Kenny furiously applied lube to his own sex organ, pre-cum spilling into his own hand as his moans vanished forever down Butters' throat. Kenny brought a lubed digit to Butters' entrance, preparing his hole for actual, pure missionary insertion for the first time.

Butters pulled Kenny in for another kiss, this one more tender then the others. His lips brushed softly against Kenny's lips, his breath lingering warmly. Kenny kissed back, also slowing down his passion. He was learning to truly appreciate lovemaking as he went, and it felt incredible so far. If slowing the pace meant more of this, Kenny was all for it. His finger slowly moved its way inside of Butters as their lips continued to bind them together as one. Kenny's normally closed eyes were now opened, literally and figuratively, as he stared down at Butters' beautiful face. Kenny's tongue stroked Butters' like a gentle paint brush, their ragged breaths and hot moans colliding.

Even once fully inserted, Kenny fingered Butters slowly and patiently, teasing him and making him want more. Kenny's mouth broke the kiss once more to breathe. "Oh, shit..." he panted, amazed at how good this was feeling. Kenny wondered what the hell he'd been missing out on all these years. His lips continued to travel up and down Butters' upper body, his warm lips making contact with all of Butters' face, neck and chest, with his tongue exploring the boy's nipples.

Butters parted his lips to speak, gasping a few times before managing to form words. "Kenny, _please_," he wheezed out.

Kenny nodded understandingly and removed his finger. He crawled his way between Butters' legs and guided his member to the entrance. Kenny mounted Butters and forced their lips together one more time, his body enveloping Butters' as they joined together, each boy desperately craving the other. "Butters" Kenny muttered again and again, lustfully calling his lover's name as he began moving his hips back and forth, remembering to grind slowly.

Butters clung to him, hugging him close, marveling at the feel Kenny's entire weight pressing down on top of him. Goosebumps cropped up along his skin when Kenny began chanting his name; he'd never heard Kenny saying anything with quite so much emotion behind it. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the emotions flooding him. He didn't realize it would be quite this intense. Tears burned behind his eyelids as he realized fully that his mushy, lovey feelings for Kenny weren't just some stupid girl crush; he was really in love. He uncurled his fingers from Kenny's shoulders and began softly caressing his back, desperately trying to quiet his own moans to better hear his own name coming like a prayer from Kenny's sweet tasting lips.

Kenny tried to keep his moans down as well, but was failing miserably due to the new, mind-blowing pleasure this act was bringing him. He muffled his cries only with Butters' mouth, kissing him quickly whenever a too loud moan was escaping his throat. The bed creaked beneath them as Kenny drove himself in and out, his hips rubbing back and forth against the insides of Butters' legs like two boy scouts trying to start a friction-induced campfire. His hands groped at Butters, gently caressing his sides as they moved together, no naked limb going unused as they had their way with each other.

Butters writhed beneath the confines of Kenny's body, moving against him in perfect rhythm. Kenny was going slow; Dear Sweet Jesus, it was slow. And deep. And warm. And unbearably delicious. The delicate pressure in his lower stomach coiled tighter, intensifying the pleasure with each thrust, every kiss and caress and breath. "nnnnuhhhh... _Kenny_!" he cried out, his arms wrapping around his neck and slowly pulling him closer. He let his face find its way to the crook of Kenny's shoulder and shuddered as he came long and hard, softly grunting his release.

A shiver of pleasure shot up Kenny's spine when he felt Butters' warm cum splash against his stomach. Kenny cried out, his eyes closing tightly as he expanded inside of Butters' tightening ass. He drove himself balls-deep into Butters, joining him in sweet release. "Mmmm!" They held each other tightly as they came, and Butters kept his face buried against Kenny's neck even after the last of their orgasm had subsided. He sucked in oxygen greedily and gently nuzzled. This was probably when he'd get thrown out, he realized, and hoped this would be a day Kenny wouldn't make him leave right away.

Kenny smiled warmly at his lover as they caught their breaths. It was the first time Kenny had stared Butters in the face after their lust. That, too, felt nice, as did the post-sex cuddling, Kenny realized. Kenny removed himself from inside of Butters, but for once, he allowed Butters to cuddle him for however long he chose to do so. Kenny even returned the affection. He'd always said he'd try anything once, and the dirty blonde decided he was glad he'd tried this. Slow, loving sex was apparently just as hot and crazy as the greatest kinky, lust-inspired sex Kenny had ever participated in.

In fact, it was better.

Butters basked in the warm comfort enveloping him, savoring the security that came with the loving embrace. Butters arm was draped around Kenny's waist, his fingers idly stroking his side. The smaller blonde was exhausted, completely spent, wonderfully satisfied. He tried to keep his eyes open, but soon his wheezing slowed to deep, even breaths. He licked his lips with a dry tongue, managing a soft whisper. "...I love you, Kenny," before settling into a deep sleep.

Butters' revelation wasn't news to Kenny. The advice of their mutual friends coupled with Butters' love-seeking in bed had made the level of the boy's affection clear to Kenny. Kenny wasn't quite sure if he was able to reciprocate the dreaded L word just yet, but he was definitely a step closer to it than he'd ever been his whole life. Since his lover was already asleep, Kenny decided to join him and worry about dropping the L bomb later. For a guy like him, there'd be no going back once he said it. His feelings for Butters had clearly gone beyond lust. Even emotionally-charged lust. But did Kenny really have the nerve to declare love now that he'd gotten back what he'd missed so much?

With a yawn, Kenny decided he'd worry about it more tomorrow.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED!!!!_


	6. Milk

**Author**: Thanks for more lovely reviews! This chapter is slightly more serious.

* * *

**Chapter six-Milk**

The next morning, Butters appeared to be back to normal. He greeted Kenny with a warm hug and an exclamation of his name, which made Kenny smile rather than just accept the affection with no response like he normally did. He returned the hug cautiously, still getting used to this affection stuff, then escorted Butters into the cafeteria for their lunch period.

"Sorry I just up and left last night," Butters told him, the usual perk back in his voice. "It was already seven when I woke up and I had to get home if I didn't wanna be grounded again. I didn't want to wake you or nothin', you were out cold."

"That's okay. Sorry I got you in trouble before." Kenny took hold of Butters' hips, possessively pulling him down onto his lap when they got their food and reached their lunch table.

Butters smiled giddily. Not only was Kenny paying attention to him today, he was actually _touching _him, too! And Butters hadn't even had to initiate it. He rubbed his knuckles together. "Oh, that's alright, Kenny, it was worth it. They'll just find another excuse to ground me anyway."

"Yeah," Kenny said, agreeing with both statements. It _was _worth it, and Butters' parents would always be too strict. Kenny began to eat over Butters' shoulder. He was still shaking off the effects of last night. It was still hard to comprehend that he'd actually made love to someone, and even harder to believe that he'd genuinely liked it. Whatever the next step was, something in his brain told him to keep Butters close. He wanted him close. He wanted them doing stuff together. Was that love?

Butters began to eat happily, humming the cheery tune of the apple song as he scooped pudding into his mouth. He always ate his dessert first when he was extra happy about something.

Clyde passed their table with a quirked eyebrow, pausing to survey the scene. "Hi, Butters," he said. He wasn't sure why, but lately his manhood had been getting a lot of attention from Butters Stotch, whereas Kenny hadn't acknowledged him in almost a week, and then had only been a quick blowjob behind the building. That automatically made Clyde more inclined to greet Butters.

Butters smiled politely through chocolate splattered teeth, never one to be rude to anyone unless it was called for. "Heya, Clyde." He didn't budge from Kenny's lap.

Kenny waved at Clyde nonchalantly and returned to eating his lunch. He hoped now that he'd figured Butters' recent behavior out that he'd stay far away from Clyde. Good a lay as he might be, Butters didn't belong with a douche like that.

"We still on for tonight?" Clyde asked.

Butters pulled his spoon from his mouth, swallowing carefully. "W-well..." he wasn't sure. Was he supposed to still be a slut? Was this the whole reason Kenny was being so affectionate, and if it was, would he go back to cold, detached Kenny if he stopped sleeping around?

"'Cause I've got something new I want to try," Clyde said.

Kenny felt his body tense up. Normally he didn't care who his toys had for _their _toys since he was playing them to begin with, but this time seemed different. Kenny's stomach began to hurt. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head to face Clyde. Was this jealousy, or a bad school lunch?

"He can't; he's grounded" Kenny said.

"That didn't stop him last time," Clyde pointed out. "I could sneak in your window again, Butters. It's kind of hot being extra quiet. I would ask you, Kenny, but we have to be face to face with this new position and that's too intimate for you."

Kenny's eyebrows furrowed. He slammed down the bottled water he'd been drinking a bit harder than he'd intended to. "You don't deserve intimate sex, and Butters doesn't wanna give it to you," he informed Clyde, speaking on Butters' behalf whether he had the right to do so or not. Kenny may have only had intimate sex once, but he already knew it was too good to be wasted on a guy like Clyde.

"That _also _didn't stop him last time," Clyde argued, not affected in the least. "He's not as ridged as you when it comes to rules; you may be the King of Cum, but Butters will do anything I want him to. Oh, and Bebe's looking for you anyway."

Kenny turned his attention back to Butters, ignoring the Bebe comment for now. It was probably just Clyde's way to distract Kenny and get to Butters anyway. "...You guys did it face to face before?"

Butters knuckles were in overdrive. He sat stiff in Kenny's lap, eyes rendered on Clyde. There sure was an awful lot of tension between the two. "Uhhhhh... Well... I... _hamburgers_."

Kenny's body tensed again. His chest tightened and he felt himself having trouble breathing. He shook with anger, his hands slowly curling up into fists. Butters had begged him to do it face to face for so long, then he just went and did it casually with Clyde? Did it actually mean nothing to him? Had this new, slutty Butters lied and dropped hints of the L word just to get Kenny to bend to his will? Worst of all, Kenny had _liked _it! He'd honestly liked it, and now he'd come to learn this! Was it just another romp for Butters? It sure as hell was for Clyde. It was something special. Something different. Clyde had gotten it first and that pissed Kenny off.

Clyde smiled. He leaned his head down to whisper into Butters' ear. "So anyway, I'll come over tonight and we can-"

His words were cut off by Kenny grabbing a fistful of Clyde's throat and pulling him forward, almost knocking his head into Butters as he yanked at Clyde's person. Nervously, Butters moved himself off of Kenny's lap, not wanting to be in the middle of a fight.

"He's not fucking you anymore and neither am I! You got that?!" Kenny exclaimed, his eyes starting to sting. "You're a piece of shit! You're a piece of shit and you don't deserve what he gave you! He's not a skank anymore, so go fuck somebody else, you dick!"

felt a bubble of sheer joy flutter through his stomach. Was Kenny seriously not going fool around with Clyde anymore? And Butters really didn't have to be a slut anymore? But his happiness was momentarily sated. Normally, he loved a good fight, but this was Kenny, and he didn't want Kenny getting teeth knocked out or nothin'. His smile was far too enchanting to ruin over something this stupid. "Now, Kenny, why don't we calm down and talk about this?"

Kenny released Clyde from his grip. The brunette in the group sputtered and coughed. "What the hell, man!?"

"What's there to talk about?" Kenny asked, still snapping a bit angrily as he talked.

Butters frowned. "Well... I..." he looked at Clyde for help. Kenny never scared Butters, not even when he was angry. But Kenny had never been angry at _him _before and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. "Go on an- and get some lunch, Clyde," he said kindly, and carefully gripped Kenny's sleeve, redirecting his attention to the blonde. "Let's go outside and calm down."

Clyde mirrored the glare, but directed a quick "I'll see you tonight," remark Butters' way before walking off. A final attempt to stab at Kenny's heart, probably.

Butters offered a tight smile to see him off, then looked back at Kenny, whose glower hadn't softened in the least. He linked their arms together and guided him out into the crisp afternoon. "There we are," he said as Kenny leaned against the tree he'd made out with Wendy under only yesterday. Butters rubbed the top of Kenny's arm warmly, frowning as he pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit up.

"If you wanted it special, why'd you go and fuck him?" Kenny asked. The nicotine was helping to calm his anger already. "You _know_ he's not like that." He inhaled and then blew out more smoke, making sure to turn away from Butters as he exhaled so as not to get him near the second hand smoke.

"I'm not real sure, Kenny," he answered softly. "You told Kyle you'd like him more if he was a slut like you, and I wanted you to like me again. Like before when we were friends. Remember? It wasn't special or nothin' with Clyde, he just isn't worried he'll feel anything for someone just cause he can see their face. I didn't think I'd ever get to with you, and I was curious."

Kenny frowned. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he searched for words his brain couldn't find at first. "Well now you know you _can _with me, so just...Come to me if you're curious about anything else like that. Okay?"

"Okay." Butters smiled softly, just staring for a moment before working his way into Kenny's arms. He slowly loosened himself against the taller boy, his arms linked perfectly around his waist as he hugged him.

"Cool." Kenny took another drag from his cigarette, but returned Butters' hug, this time using only one arm. "And just to make sure Clyde doesn't sneak in your window, I'm staying over tonight."

Butters smiled wider into Kenny's chest. "Okay, but you'll have to sneak through the window, too, just in case I'm grounded for something I don't know about yet." He turned his face upward, brushing his lips against the pulse in Kenny's neck.

"I'll swing by after school," Kenny decided, and triumphantly smoked the rest of his cig. Stupid Clyde could go find himself a new toy.

Butters hummed in agreement, his breath ghosting along Kenny's throat as his lips parted and fanned tauntingly against his skin. "Can we make love again tonight?" he asked, then began sucking, branding Kenny with a hickey.

Kenny moaned. "If you're only coming to me for your lovey and slutty sex, you never have to ask that question again."

—-

Clyde never did show up to Butters' house. Or if he did, he saw Kenny and Kenny's hickey inside through the window and bolted. The mark on Kenny's neck informed the world he was spoken for, or at least getting some hot action from someone. Most of his toys probably wouldn't notice the symbolism due to the boy's reputation, but Kenny wasn't about to tell Butters not to mark him either. The kid was too good with his mouth.

Day turned to night, and Butters and Kenny lounged around following their required sex session. It was once again romantic in nature. Kenny snuck some candy bars for dinner that Butters kept hidden in his room for visits like these, or whenever he himself felt like being naughty and sneaking some sugar.

Or if he did, he saw Kenny and Kenny's hickey inside through the window and bolted. The mark on Kenny's neck informed the world he was spoken for, or at least getting some hot action from someone. Most of his toys probably wouldn't notice the symbolism due to the boy's reputation, but Kenny wasn't about to tell Butters not to mark him either. The kid was too good with his mouth.

Day turned to night, and Butters and Kenny lounged around following their required sex session. It was once again romantic in nature. Kenny snuck some candy bars for dinner that Butters kept hidden in his room for visits like these, or whenever he himself felt like being naughty and sneaking some sugar.

Kenny and Butters were unable to enjoy the afterglow of their intimacy. Slow, cautious footsteps could be heard moving across creaky floorboards outside, approaching Butters' bedroom.

"Shit!" Kenny swore quietly. He promptly slid his small frame underneath Butters' bed, hiding. Butters' parents didn't know Kenny had snuck over to violate their son. He wasn't about to let himself get caught.

"Butters?" Stephen whispered from outside his son's bedroom door.

Butters panicked a moment. Of all the nights for this to happen, why tonight? He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. It was his only chance.

Unfortunately, not even something like his son's sleep would stop Stephen Stotch from getting what he wanted. He entered the room and gently closed the door behind himself. Then he approached the bed.

From underneath the mattress, Kenny could see Stephen's feet and ankles. He saw the older man's pants drop, followed by his underwear. Kenny raised a curious eyebrow at this.

Butters clenched his eyes tight, still faking sleep, but he winced at the sound of material falling softly to the carpet and opened one eye. "Puh-please, sir," he begged, more embarrassed than anything right now. He never wanted Kenny to know the stinky, rotten truth. "I'm awful tired tonight."

Stephen could care less about his son's words. Or his emotional, mental or physical state when these matters were over with. The older man crawled into bed beside Butters, getting under the covers with him. His hands roamed Butters' form, undressing him of his pajamas, which Kenny could also see falling to the floor. "The fuck!" he muttered, a bit scared. He wanted to help Butters, but at the same time, knew he could do nothing to stop Stephen at the moment. The man was larger and could easily claim self-defense if he kicked the ass of a boy who wasn't supposed to be in his house uninvited in the first place.

Usually Butters was good at pretending like he was somewhere else, or at least pretend that Stephen was Kenny. But Kenny's presence under his bed was too strong; Butters could still smell him on his body, taste him on his lips. He covered his eyes, digging the heels of palms into his eye sockets and let out a particularly forceful dry sob. Then the tears started flowing.

Then, it all became painfully clear. Kenny could hear the sobs from Butters. The squeaks from the bed. The moans of pleasure from the sick bastard Stephen. Kenny could feel his own eyes welling up with tears. Kenny might've been a pervert, but he was the harmless kind. The kind who only fucked willing, unrelated partners. Stephen apparently had no boundaries, and he sure as hell had no healthy love for his son. Kenny knew he couldn't just sit back and let this go on. Consequences or not, he had to do something. He already knew he couldn't take Butters' dad in a fair fight, but Kenny also knew that fights didn't have to be fair. He simply needed an advantage.

Kenny felt around under Butters' bed, being as quiet as possible. Once his hand gripped the object he'd been searching for, Kenny slid himself out beneath the sinful act. Fortunately, if one chose to look at it that way, Stephen was too caught up violating his son to notice Kenny's presence. The older man was enveloping poor Butters. He dripped sweat onto his son's form, holding him down as he moved eagerly between his legs. The image of such a disgusting act being done to such a nice guy was all the motivation Kenny needed to raise the clutched baseball bat high above his head and with the strength of a vengeful God bring it crashing down against the back of Stephen's skull again and again.

Butters ripped his hands away from his eyes when the first blow cracked out and he felt Stephen's movements cease. The first thing he saw was Kenny's eyes: hard, cold, furious, and blazing with smoldering hatred all at once. Butters scrambled wildly out from underneath his father and thrashed away to the opposite side of the room as Kenny delivered blow after blow. He curled into a tight ball and squeezed his eyes closed, shaking violently as the sobs tore through him again. Just as quickly as it had begun, the noise from the destructive bat died down. Panicked footsteps approached Butters, but they were accompanied by a soft, soothing voice.

"Butters, put your clothes on. We gotta go," Kenny instructed.

Butters pushed immediately away from his corner, searching frantically for his clothes. He managed to find a pair of boxers, but he wasn't even sure they were on the right way as he began pulling them clumsily, shakily up his legs, his sobs coming out in forceful hiccupy sounds. He was frenzied; he wasn't quite sure exactly what Kenny had done to his father, but he still trusted Kenny more than anyone else in the world. He'd follow him anywhere. Even half naked and panicked.

Kenny dressed himself with equal clumsiness, but who really cared at a time like this? He looked around the room uncertainly, double and triple-taking in shock. He finally decided an exit through the window would be best. "Come on!" He grasped Butters' hand with his own, his other still clutching the weapon. The boys literally climbed over Stephen's lifeless form and escaped through the window. Once outside. Kenny dragged Butters down the street as fast as he could possibly run. He didn't even know where they were going yet.

Butters wasn't keeping up very well. Stephen had been extra forceful tonight, and Butters could feel the pain of his recklessness tearing through him with every step. He was still sobbing, the cold night air burning his lungs with every breath. He stumbled a few times and finally dug his heels into the ground. "I c-can't no-no m-more, Kenny!" he cried wildly, trying to pull his restrained arm away. It wasn't until he'd stopped that he felt the small trickle of blood flow warmly down the back of his thigh. He doubled over and began crying harder.

Kenny panted repeatedly, his own lungs desperately crying for the assailant to stop running with no end and breathe. He stopped in his tracks and turned to deal with Butters. He embraced Butters comfortingly but still didn't put the bat down. It was during this hug that Kenny noticed the blood. "Fuck. Has he made you bleed before?" he muttered.

Butters thought about that, his face buried in Kenny's chest as he wept bitterly. He had bled the first time, but that was years ago. Did that count? Butters wasn't too sure, and he was too tired to figure it out. Lately, Stephen had been getting rougher every time, and it had been painful, but this was the only time he had bled since the first. He shook his head, clinging weakly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kenny repeated. As he reached desperately for another cigarette to help his shot nerves relax. he let Butters cling all he wanted to. At a time like this, no way was Kenny going to refuse him. He even offered up one of his parka sleeves as a tissue for the hurt boy as he took a quick puff. "Okay...Okay...First thing's first. We need to stop the bleeding."

Butters shook his head frantically, pulling back to look up at Kenny with wide, fearful eyes. "Please don't make me go to the hospital or nothin' , Kenny. I'll get grounded."

Pity filled Kenny's eyes. Poor, naive Butters. He had much larger problems than a grounding on his hands, and might continue to have large problems depending on how much damage Kenny did with that bat. The dirty blonde took a moment to familiarize himself with their surroundings. Getting out of the streets in the middle of the night was definitely a good idea, especially when one teen was holding a bat. Kenny knew they'd be an instant target for cops. Kenny's house was going the other way. They had to move forward. "Kyle's" he decided. Kyle was a good friend, and his dad was a lawyer. Maybe Kyle could help Kenny and Butters figure out what their next move should be. Kenny began to move Butters again, this time much more slowly.

Butters winced with each step, still crying, only softer now. He kept an arm around Kenny's waist for support as they walked, getting little comfort from Kenny's arm around his shoulder at the moment.

Kenny finished up his smoke, which calmed him down as best it could. He checked his pocket. Thank God! His cell phone was still in the pocket. He dialed up Kyle's cell number, not caring to wake his whole family at this hour.

Kyle was just about to work the waistband of Stan's boxers down when the call came. His tongue was burrowed deep in the brunettes mouth as they gasped together. He paused briefly at the annoying "milkshake" song Kenny had downloaded onto Kyle's phone as his own personal ringtone, then resumed kissing his very hot and very aroused boyfriend.

Kenny growled when Kyle's voicemail picked up. He hung up the phone and then immediately redialed Kyle's number, refusing to leave a message for such a serious situation. The redial failed. In fact, numerous redialing attempts failed, but finally the boys could take no more.

"What?!" Stan finally barked into the receiver. Stan answered Kyle's phone to give Kenny an immediate hint that they were busy.

"Finally!" Kenny exclaimed. "Don't hang up! Me and Butters need to get into Kyle's house. Go unlock a door and start the bathtub. We'll be there soon. Hurry! This is serious!"

"Tell him to fuck off," Kyle mumbled against Stan's throat, his breath hot and moist as he began sucking the delicate skin. He was strewn out on top of Stan, their legs tangled together as his hand inched sensually up his waist.

Stan groaned. "Kenny go bother somebody el-"

"No! Butters is hurt you assholes!"

Not able to hear the frantic side of the conversation, Kyle ground his teeth gently against Stan's earlobe, his hand caressing Stan's inner thigh with patient seduction. It was probably the one thing in the world Kyle could do calmly for hours on end.

Stan frowned. He reached down and placed his hand on Kyle's, ceasing his lover's progress. "Is he _really _hurt, or is it like that time he scrapped his knee and cried?"

"He was _raped _!!!"

Kyle had paused, pulling his face out of Stan's neck to look him questioningly in the eyes when Stan asked if he was really hurt. But his inquisitive look quickly faded to horror as the word "raped" seemed to blare loudly from the other end. "WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted, grabbing for the phone. He fumbled with it a few frustrating seconds before managing to bring it to his ear. "Kenny? What happened? Are you okay? Who was raped?"

"Start a warm bath and unlock a door. We're coming over. I'll explain everything later," Kenny repeated. He was so serious, he didn't even make one of his normal jokes about Stan and Kyle's sex life.

"Come in through the front," Kyle said quickly, and snapped the phone shut as he rolled off Stan and hitched his half-discarded boxers back up.

Stan pulled up his own underwear, any trace of an erection having vanished at the utterance of the R word. "Shit, dude!"

"I know. Butters?" He asked, working his arms through his shirt.

"Yeah," Stan confirmed. He pulled and zipped up his pants, his mind only focused on Kenny's instructions now. "I'll go start the bath."

Kyle nodded. "I'll be downstairs waiting for them. Maybe make him something hot to drink?" He said, his statement coming out more like a question.

"Yeah" Stan confirmed, a permanent frown etched onto his worried face. "Make some coffee or hot chocolate or something." It was cold outside, and a conversation of this nature was likely to take a while.

The concern on Stan's face only made the sinking feeling in Kyle's stomach worsen. He touched Stan's cheek gingerly, shaking his head in a "who-the-hell-could-have-done-this" way, then sighed and hurried down the stairs to make hot chocolate for everyone. He was sure Butters would appreciate that more than coffee.

—-

Butters emerged from the Broflovski bathtub about an hour later. He'd had time alone with his thoughts and time to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, Kenny had had time to explain the situation to Stan and Kyle, who both felt it best to bring Kyle's dad into the situation. Gerald Broflovski still practiced law, though in his later years he'd stuck to mostly part-time work. When Butters re-entered the kitchen area draped in only a towel, his eyes widened in concern. The boys and Gerald were seated around the kitchen's table, sipping cocoa.

"Hey Butters" Kenny greeted as warmly as he could, smiling over at his lover. "C'mon over."

Butters went to Kenny without hesitation, wanting to clank his knuckles together but unable to do so if he didn't want his towel to fall off. He slid quietly into Kenny's lap, saying nothing as he hid his face in the crook of Kenny's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters' exposed upper body, hugging him close. This act caused Stan and Kyle to glance at one another.

"Butters, I know this is difficult, but I need to ask you a few questions," Gerald said. "And I want you to know that you aren't in any trouble. Okay?"

Butters shivered; partly because he wasn't so sure about not being in any trouble and also because he was freezing. His arms tightened around Kenny as he nodded, then turned his face to peak at Gerald while keeping the whole right side of his face against Kenny's neck.

Stan stood up from the table. "I'll go get you some clothes." He knew where Kyle kept his clothing. It would probably fit Butters; the redhead and the blonde were both petite little things.

Kyle squeezed Stan's hand in a gesture of thanks before letting go.

"Butters? How long has this been going on? Does your mother know about it?" Gerald asked.

Butters cloudy colored eyes rolled upward as he quickly calculated. "Five years, sir," he answered, his voice coming out tired and weak. His throat was sore from crying so hard and so long. "If my mom knows about it she sure hides it well."

Gerald nodded. He reached across the table, offering Butters his own drink. "Butters, I think it'd be in your best interests to press charges."

Butters shot upward, nearly losing his towel. "I can't do that! Pressing charges... w-well I'll be grounded for sure! I'm not s-supposed to tell no one!"

"Butters, I know it's a tough thing to do, but-"

Kenny held up his hand, shushing Gerald. He was being a lawyer right now, which was good since that was the role he was brought in to serve, but Kenny knew enough about Butters to know that he didn't want to hear that kind of talk right now. Butters needed to be related to on a more personal, more emotional level. While Kenny was still no expert on that subject, he _did _think he had a way of making Butters talk.

"Butters, do you realize if your dad gets found guilty, he won't be able to ground you anymore -or- hurt you like he does? And no way is your mom going to ground you for this. She'll either feel too guilty or be too scared. Depends on if she knew or not. Potentially, you'll never be grounded again."

Butters faltered, blinking his wide, round eyes at Kenny, then trailing them slowly to Gerald. "He... he won't be able ta touch me OR ground me no more?"

Across the table, Kyle shuddered and quickly sent a prayer of thanks for having the kindhearted father he did. His worst punishment was a far cry from Butters'.

Gerald spoke up again. "If we press charges and your dad's found guilty, then yes, he wouldn't be allowed near you anymore. He'd go to jail. After that, you could find a new place to live away from him. When you're eighteen, he'd have no rights to you whatsoever."

Butters lowered his eyes shamefully. "B-but he's my-my father."

Kyle and Kenny looked at one another, then to Gerald. Asking someone to willingly get rid of their father was a hard sell, no matter how much of a jerk he might be.

"Uh... maybe," Kyle started in carefully, waiting until Butters sad eyes fell on him. "Maybe you should just sleep on it. Get some rest and think it over before you make a decision."

Stan returned to the room, holding some clothes. He handed them to Butters. "Here you go, buddy."

"You can sleep here tonight Butters," Gerald offered. "We need to figure out a few things anyway before going forward. Sleeping on it's probably best."

Butters gravitated to Kenny's side again, clutching for his hand. "Can Kenny stay, too?"

"Absolutely." Gerald stood up from the table. He hugged his son, not caring if he embarrassed him at the moment. Times like these made one truly appreciate their own families. "If you boys need anything, just let me or Kyle's mom know. And if anybody but us asks you questions about any of this Butters, don't say anything. I'm your attorney. I'll do the talking. Okay?"

He nodded, feeling tears welling up in his eyes again. There was too much to think about right now, and his tired brain was making his emotions run even wilder than usual. He felt guilty that he couldn't even manage a "thanks" before melting into Kenny and letting the tears flow again.

Tired himself, Kenny could only help Butters dress, and then hug him tightly as he'd previously done, never letting the fragile boy leave his lap until he was ready to do so on his own.

Kyle bid his father a goodnight before Gerald disappeared up the stairs. He tapped Kenny on the shoulder, speaking softly, "You and Butters can take my bed tonight. Me and Stan can bunk with Ike. You need the privacy more than us right now."

Kenny nodded. "Thanks, dude."

Stan placed a soothing hand on Butters' back. "Try to get some sleep. We're here if you need us."

Kyle took Stan's hand and led him up the stairs, leaving Kenny and Butters to themselves again. Butters continued to shiver in Kenny's arms, even after being clothed.

—-

An incredibly rare thing happened that night; Kyle and Stan didn't have sex. Even more surprisingly, neither did Kenny and Butters. The mood had been destroyed by the actions of Butters' bastard father, but he'd soon pay for all of it.

The boys awoke the next morning, their respective hair all disheveled. They walked with zombie-like speed to the kitchen and helped themselves to breakfast.

"Morning," Kenny mumbled to his friends. He searched the Broflovski fridge for something edible. He pulled out a jug of milk, deciding on cereal for breakfast.

"Kenny!" Butters exclaimed, leaping up from the table to give him the good morning hug he usually received at school, as if they hadn't slept wrapped up in Kyle's bed all night. It appeared Butters was back to his sunny self, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened last night. And for Butters, it hadn't; after all, Stephen had kept up this charade for years. It was nothing new to Butters. He climbed back into his chair and began shoveling more Apple Jacks into his mouth, humming cheerily around crunching and either ignoring or oblivious to the others watching him.

Kenny fixed himself some cereal, then took a seat beside his lover. He placed a loving hand on Butters' knee and squeezed gently. Kenny felt bad for Butters for having to put on such a brave face all the time. He wanted to show the blonde that he was l- ...Liked, by someone in a healthy way. Butters stopped chewing, looking down at the gesture in surprise before smiling warmly up at him.

Stan and Kyle cast each other uneasy glances. It was kind of awkward in the light of day, but Kyle knew they couldn't never say anything to their blonde friends again. He cleared his throat, touching his knee to Stan's for some sort of comfort. "So, how'd you guys sleep?"

"Shitty" Kenny replied with a mouthful of cereal.

"Me too," Stan agreed. He pressed his knee back into Kyle's, and then passed the Jew some of his breakfast, which they were apparently sharing.

Butters frowned slightly, scratching his head. "W-well I slept pretty good. You're nice and snuggly, Kenny."

Kyle couldn't help the grin that torn across his face as Kenny's cheeks turned red; Kenny had never been embarrassed a day in his life. Kyle nodded in understanding. "So is Stan."

Stan turned his head to look at Kyle. He smiled. "Thanks. So are you, you know. I used your afro for a pillow last night."

Kyle sucker punched Stan in the shoulder, glaring at him as Butters and Kenny chuckled. "Thought you slept shitty." He mumbled defensively.

"I did. Until I found your hair," Stan replied, his grin widening.

"Speaking of which, you wanna sleep over again tonight, Butters?" Kenny asked.

Kyle was playfully beating Stan up as Butters smile faltered. He set his spoon carefully in his bowl, staring forlornly into the remaining milk. "W-well, I guess I can't really go home or nothin' now."

Kyle stopped struggling in Stan's choke hold. "You can stay as long as you need to, Butters."

"He can stay with me too," Kenny offered. He figured Stan and Kyle may want the alone time back they were robbed of.

Butters smiled sadly. "Thanks, Kyle. I wanna stay where ever Kenny's staying." He smiled up at the other blonde again, squeezing his hand under the table.

Kenny squeezed back. "Cool."

Footsteps were heard approaching. Stan kissed Kyle's cheek quickly, then released him from the aforementioned chokehold. Parents probably wouldn't care for gay PDA or rough-housing at the breakfast table.

Ike stumbled into the kitchen a moment later, dragging a tattered piece of blue blanket behind him. He squinted against the morning light, peering at everyone through muddled bangs. "Oh," he mumbled, falling into a chair next to Kyle and rubbing his left eye tiredly. "So this is why you two were holding each other on my floor last night."

"Yep. Morning Ike" Stan said. "Where's your dad?"

Ike shrugged idly, swiping the glass of milk Stan and Kyle had been sharing to drink for himself. "Him and mom are upstairs talking about something. I dunno what but it sounded pretty serious."

Stan cringed. If only poor Ike knew he was making out with his brother and his boyfriend via that glass. Oh well. The kid knew the drink wasn't his to begin with, so maybe he didn't care about such things.

"In that case, we should get outta here after breakfast," Kenny decided.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"So they can fight and get it outta their systems."

"I doubt their fighting about something like-like THIS," Kyle assured, smacking Ike in the back of his head. Ike sputtered on the stolen milk. "They're probably just deciding what to do about it. I mean... if you hit him as hard and as many times as you said you did, Kenny, he might be..." he trailed off, not wanting to say the word in front of Ike or Butters.

"Might be what?" Butters asked, suddenly alert and interested in something besides Kenny's bed hair.

Stan glared at Kyle, silently telling him what a good job he'd just done placing his foot into his mouth.

"What'd Kenny do?" Ike asked. He grabbed a napkin and began wiping up the spilled milk, unsure why his brother had made him spit it out. Ike reasoned that Kyle was probably just being a dick like usual.

"Nothing" Kenny said.

"Nothing," Kyle repeated.

Butters tapped his fingers nervously together, looking from one face to the next. "Maybe I ought ta go an-and call him or somethin'," he decided, starting to catch on to the implication.

Stan frowned. In a way, they were _all _curious to know the fate of Butters' dad, but he wasn't sure if Butters calling would be a good or bad idea at this point. Besides, the guy deserved whatever he got.

"Well, do you have a cell phone, Butters?" Stan asked.

"My parents say cell phones will make me bleed out my ears and nose and I'll get cancer."

Stan finished his breakfast, pondering the situation. How could they anonymously find out the fate of Mister Stotch? Butters should probably just stick with the group for now, but the guy _did _have a right to know what was going on, and Kenny _needed _to know for legal reasons.

"Would they recognize our numbers?" Stan asked again.

Butters rubbed his head, feeling the first stirrings of a migraine coming on. "They've got Kenny's number cause I'm always over there having sex and they need to know where I am," he said brashly. "I don't think they know either of your cell numbers, though."

Ike wrinkled his nose. "Ew! I'm eating here!"

Stan left the room, and returned holding his cell phone. "We'll see if he picks up or something."

Kyle was covering Ike's ears with his palms, trying desperately to protect his little virgin ears, and nodded. "Do your grandpa's voice so he doesn't recognize you."

Stan nodded and cleared his throat as he dialed, getting himself into character. Stan always had somewhat of a knack for voice-acting. Ever since they were kids making fun of those around them, Stan could imitate people's voices fairly well.

"Is it ringin'?" Butters asked, squeezing Kenny's hand and practically cutting of the circulation to his fingers.

Kenny placed a finger to his lips, politely shushing Butters. He didn't want them to hear him in the background.

The phone rang for a while, and Stan had almost given up when he heard a tiny click. "..Butters?" Came Linda's tired, weak voice. Apparently, she knew her son was missing.

"No, this is Marvin Marsh," Stan announced. "Is your husband home?"

"He's in the hospital," she managed, choking on a dry sob. "Have you seen our son, Butters?"

Stan frowned. "Um, no. I'm sorry. I'll call you back if I do."

Kenny cocked his head at Stan, silently asking what the news was. Ike, who had made his share of prank calls in the past, hand-signaled to Stan to end the conversation.

"Thank you," Linda sobbed. "Ask your grandson to ask his friends if they've seen him, too."

Stan hung up soon after the remark, and turned his phone off for good measure. He sighed and was about to inform his friends of the results, but Ike caught his eyes' attention once again. He looked to Kyle. "Ky? Could you...?"

"Ike, go upstairs," he demanded immediately.

"Why?" he whined, pouting openly. "I haven't even gotten to eat br-"

"Now! You can come back down in a minute!" Kyle shouted, his temper finally catching up to him. Ike muttered something about Kyle sounding just like their mother as he marched dramatically up the stairs.

"He's in the hospital," Stan announced when Ike was out of earshot.

"The hospital!" Butters shouted, his eyes roughly the size of flying saucers. "Oh, Christmas!"

"In what condition?" Kyle asked calmly, his feathers suddenly smoothed over, though he was still very much on edge.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. And Butters' mom knows he's missing, but she's not pissed off about it."

"R-really?" He asked, a faint of hope swimming along the banks of his saddened, frightened eyes.

"Really dude. She was all sad and crying."

"Okay?" Kenny said, still unsure how to react. "So that's...Good, I guess?"

"Yeah, I guess," Stan replied, glancing at Butters uncertainly. "...We should probably tell Kyle's dad that. He'll know what to do next."

—-

Gerald was informed of the news and immediately left to take the appropriate action. He returned several hours later, past the scheduled dinner time, looking tired. Once in the door, he requested to talk to Butters right away, who he'd previously told to stay put in the Broflovski house. Kenny stayed too, at Butters' request.

"Is he gonna die?" Was the first question out of Butters urgent mouth.

"Possibly, but not from the bat," Gerald replied honestly after he'd pulled Butters into his study to talk privately. "Your father woke up Butters. Unfortunately, he also confessed to molesting you."

"He confessed?" Butters repeated, nervously twisting his fingers together. "W-well, that means he gets off free, don't it?"

Gerald took a seat across from Butters. He frowned. "Sort of, yes. He's going to go to jail once he's out of the hospital, but child molesters don't usually...survive prison."

Tears beaded delicately on Butters eyelashes. It was evident he loved his parents dearly, even if they didn't treat him right. "Can't you do anything about it? Well, what if I say I don't wanna press any charges?"

"You could do that, but your friends, your mother and I would fight it anyway. Butters, your love for your dad is incredible under the circumstances, but something _does _need to be done about him. And actually, that's where the good news comes in. You see, since he confessed and his type don't do well in jail, he'll likely get a lawyer and request parole and counseling for his punishment instead."

Butters wiped his eyes, sniffling pathetically. The bottom rim of his eyes were red with unshed tears. "Couldn't you just agree to that? If he's gonna get help an-and all..."

"Sometimes counseling doesn't work on people like that, son," Gerald said, putting it as gently as possible that Butters' dad was more than likely full of shit. He only referred to the confession as 'good' news because the idea of Stephen's death saddened Butters. "But, there's a good chance he'll get it. Courts are nicer to people who confess voluntarily."

"What about my mom?" he asked softly.

Gerald reached over and patted Butters' shoulder sympathetically. "I've spoken to her. She didn't appear to know about any of this. You can go home to her if you want. I've already agreed to be her lawyer. That way I can keep an eye on you. But, she doesn't know you're here. As far as she knows, you ran away. We're going to keep that our little secret. That way, if she's lying to me or if something happens, you can come back here. Okay?"

Butters nodded, finally covering his eyes with his hands. He knew without asking that Gerald didn't recommend he go home to her, at least not now. Part of him wanted to; part of him didn't. The rest of him just wanted to be near Kenny again.

Gerald gave Butters a hug, letting him decide whenever he was ready what he wanted to do from here. Assuming she was truly innocent, which it looked like she was, Linda would probably seek divorce from Stephen or at least full custody of Butters with little to no visitation rights. Only a guy as sweet as Butters would be sad to get rid of his abusive father.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

-ButteredPopcorn


	7. Oops!

**Chapter 7-Oops!**

Kenny was finally ripped from Butters' side that Monday. He needed to return to school along with Kyle and Stan. Butters didn't go since he was supposed to be missing, but it was likely he'd return to both school and his mother's very soon. For now though, Kenny was happy to pick up Butters' assignments for him during his lunch hour.

Bebe found him as he was exiting the science room, flirty and horny as she usually was. She'd taken an extra hour to dress this morning, making sure her clothes were extra slutty and her lips were extra shiny. The scent of citrus fruit perfumed her overly-done hair. "Kenny, Hi," She purred the moment he stepped out.

"Hey Bebe" Kenny replied. He smiled and acknowledged her politely, but he wasn't in the mood to bone her at the moment. His mind was focused on Butters and making sure he'd receive all the work he was missing.

"What'cha got there?" She asked, moving closer to allow him the privilege of looking down her shirt, and frowned when he seemed to not even notice she was wearing a very flattering push-up bra. Bebe's behavior suggested she'd forgiven Kenny for the other day. Or at least that she was willing to put it aside for the time being in order to achieve a nice orgasm.

"Homework" Kenny replied simply. "But now I've gotta get some lunch."

Bebe immediately fell into step beside him, looping her arm through his. "Want to skip straight to dessert? I'm craving sugar," she said, giggling at herself.

"No thanks. I'm seriously hungry," he said. He looked down at their linked arms and blinked curiously. "What's with the PDA?"

Bebe failed miserably to keep the pout off her face. "Butters was sitting on your lap yesterday, why can't you escort a lady to the lunch room?"

Kenny frowned. Bebe had a good point. Kenny tried to treat all of his toys equally when it came to matters of the heart and the bed, but lately he'd been making exceptions for Butters. Part of that was pity over the Stephen situation, but Kenny had been breaking his rules since before he'd had any idea about that stuff. Bebe knew it, and was now trying to get on equal ground. Fuck. Kenny still hadn't even sorted out his feelings for Butters in all of the molestation chaos. Whatever he felt, though, he knew there was no way he could handle treating all of his toys the way he'd been treating Butters lately. The emotions. The passionate sex. It would kill him trying to pull it off with everyone. In fact, Kenny hadn't even thought of anyone but Butters in a very long time. Maybe that meant it was time to get new human sex toys. Or, just stick to one like everyone else did.

"Butters is different now."

"Different," she said, her tone clearly mocking. "Oh, he's 'different' alright. A regular freak-show. You need a _woman_, Kenny."

Kenny stopped in his tracks. He removed his arm from Bebe's. "You don't understand. There's a lot going on right now. He just...needs me okay?"

"But I need you, too!" Bebe cried in outrage. "God, do you have ANY idea how long it's been since I've had a REAL orgasm?"

_You've never had a real orgasm because you've never made love,_ Kenny thought. He then addressed the girl out loud. "Yeah well, I seriously think my dick doesn't work lately anyway. You should go find Clyde. Me and Butters don't do him anymore and he's pretty big. He could probably get the job done for you."

"What do you mean it doesn't _work _anymore?" She practically growled. If Kenny McCormick's dick didn't work anymore, it'd cause a serious drought between her legs.

Kenny began walking again, not caring if Bebe followed him or not. He wanted lunch, dammit. The frizzy blonde trailed behind him though.

"I haven't been able to get hard with Butters for a couple days now, and I haven't really thought about fucking anyone else, so I figure something's gotta be wrong down there."

"So I'll fix it," She said helpfully, smiling again. This was good news to her; she had worried a moment that the slut Butters had somehow tricked him into _commitment_. "Come on, Kenny. You going a few days without getting off? Has that ever happened before? It can't be healthy to just let it build that way."

"What about my rules?" Kenny questioned. "You said the other day that you like me and whatever. That kinda changes things between us." It was all fun and games before, but Bebe had let emotions get in the way of great no-strings sex. Butters had done the same, but Kenny had managed to keep things on a physical level with him for a while until he'd caved recently. Bebe, he suspected, would be impossible to pull the same thing off with. Still, the offer _was _tempting....

"It doesn't have to change anything if you don't want it to," Bebe decided eagerly. If nothing else, Bebe could at least keep him coming back to her because she wasn't clingy.

Kenny entered the lunch line. Ahead of him, he saw other couples standing in line together. They were obviously together because of their body language. Long stares, linked hands, etc. Kenny frowned slightly.

"You know I think you're hot, but I'm starting to think maybe there's more to life than sex lately. Sorry sweetie."

"With a _guy_?" She asked brazenly, scoffing. "You were just worried I'd want MORE than just sex, and now you're saying it's what you want? Make up your mind here!"

Kenny looked at Bebe. Enough Mister Nice Guy.

"You know I love your pussy. It's nothing personal, but the truth is I just don't want more than sex with you. Me and Butters have something going on that I don't have with anyone else, whatever it is, and I like it. Like I said, he needs me, so please go find another dick to ride. You'll have no shortage of interested guys."

Bebe froze in shock, her jaw hanging open as she watched Kenny move further down the lunch line. Did he just fucking DUMP her?! There was no WAY she was going to let that happen! Kenny was the hottest guy in school...In South Park...Hell, possibly the whole world! She couldn't lose him. WOULDN'T lose him. Especially not to that guy stealing bimbo, Butters Stotch!

"I'm pregnant!" She called out, not thinking at all. Luckily no one seemed to pay any attention. Her heart restarted when she saw Kenny freeze with his hand curled around a custard cup of tapioca.

Kenny slowly turned his head back toward the girl. His appetite was now gone. "What?" His eyebrows rose with concern.

Somehow, she was able to keep the gloating, satisfied smirk off her face. She put on her best "nervous" face and wrung her hands together. "I found out this morning."

"Is it mine?" Kenny asked out of reflex, not even caring if the question offended the girl. She knew damn well she was a slut.

In fact, Bebe was such a slut she didn't even remember to pause to feel offended. She simply nodded. "There hasn't been anyone else in months, Kenny." A lie. A _damn _lie. "I forgot to pick up more BC pills before I ran out and I missed about a week of them. That's when we screwed around in the locker room. Remember?"

"Shit," Kenny said. He nervously ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

Bebe closed the small distance between them, taking one of his hands in hers and squeezing it tightly. "It's gonna be okay, though," she promised, smoothing back a lock of his hair. "we're great together, Kenny. We're gonna have the best looking kid in Colorado."

Kenny sighed. _'Gonna have the best looking kid in Colorado.'? _Fuck! That meant she was keeping it. So much for Kenny's follow-up question. The question that followed that one was obvious.

"Well how the hell are we supposed to handle our hot-looking kid?"

"Well, you know..." She said, not quite so sure herself. "Bottles and stuff. We can put a cute little hat on it! And if it's a boy, we can name him Kenny Jr!"

Kenny face-palmed with his free hand. A cute hat?! Kenny Junior?! How about _money _Bebe! Stupidity like that was why Kenny always far preferred Bebe's mouth sucking his dick rather than trying to make conversation with him.

Bebe smiled obliviously, using Kenny's moment of "weakness" to wrap her arms around his waist. "And being pregnant means we can have all the barebacked sex we want. It's not like we have to worry now."

Kenny pulled his hand away from his face. He once again removed Bebe's touchy hands from his person. "Bebe! Goddamn, we aren't playing house here! This is serious shit!"

Bebe frowned. He was right, in a way. She seriously needed to get him loosened up so she could get herself knocked up with his kid before he found out there was no baby. "Well, of course it is. I'm just trying to see the bright side of this. You don't think this is freaking me out, too? It's inside of ME, not you! Imagine how I'm feeling right now!"

Kenny forced himself to calm down. As far as he knew, this was very tough on Bebe. Was _that _why she was being so clingy lately? Well, it was that coupled with her desire to be with him romantically, Kenny guessed. His stomach began to hurt, and not from his continued hunger. This situation sucked royally, and Kenny was honestly at a loss for words for now. He handed Bebe his pudding cup instead.

"Here. You need this more than me. Look, I gotta go okay? I'll call you or something."

Kenny turned and walked off. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know anything right now. He just knew that he needed time to think. Think, walk, and hopefully get hit by a truck along the way so he wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

* * *

Deep in thought, Kenny stared up at his bedroom's ceiling that afternoon. In his mind's eye, he saw a baby mobile spinning above his head. Crib bars surrounded his bed, trapping him like prison bars. He could hear the piercing cry of his unborn offspring filling his ears, bringing on a headache. As Kenny clutched his overstressed skull, Butters entered the bedroom.

"Kenny!" He cheered with sunny enthusiasm, and dove on top of him for a hug. No matter how strained things were in Butters life, he was always happy when he was with Kenny. "I've been lookin' everywhere for you! I was gettin' kinda worried, you know."

"Sorry," Kenny apologized weakly. He returned the hug out of reflex and distracted himself by focusing on Butters and his current life problems, which when put into perspective made an impending birth not seem like the end of the world to Kenny. "How you doing?"

"Wah-well, I'm great now that I found you," he answered, nuzzling playfully against Kenny's throat.

"Thanks. I got your homework."

Butters was trailing kisses up the side of his neck and over his jaw. "Homework can wait," he breathed, closing his lips over Kenny's.

Kenny's eyes widened. His body shivered with delight at the feeling of Butters' loving kisses. He could sure use those right about now. Kenny's arms found their way around Butters' body, happily cuddling the other boy on top of himself as his lips pressed back against the affectionate blonde, his hands gently rubbing along Butters' back.

Butters sighed contentedly seconds before slipping his tongue past Kenny's lips. His member was inflating at the rate of a balloon being filled with helium as Kenny's tongue answered his probes. Butters was clutching his hips and finally loosened a hand, sneaking it under the hem of Kenny's shirt.

Kenny once again responded in kind, slowly gliding his fingers along the other boy's smooth flesh until he'd reached Butters' nipples. Kenny released a moan as he gave Butters a loving, circular rub along his pink nubs.

Butters froze, his tongue still pressed against Kenny's as he let out a loud grunt into his mouth, then went back to kissing as his breathing escalated. He began tugging at the loose end of Kenny's belt.

Kenny sighed and broke apart the liplock. He removed his hands from inside of Butters' shirt and brought them down to cease his lover's actions with the belt. "Not right now."

"Yes, now," Butters whispered, bringing their lips together again. He wasn't usually one to talk back, but heck, it had been days since they'd done anything, and Butters was getting pretty frustrated sexually. Every time he tried something, Kenny said "not right now", and darn if Butters wasn't tired of it.

Kenny pulled his lips back once more, which forced Butters to orally attack his neck and ear lobe instead. "Seriously dude, my dick's broken right now. You know I don't turn down sex, so this is like a really big thing."

"Let me fix it." Butters smoothed his hand across the front of Kenny's pants, trying desperately to get some sort of reaction out of him.

Kenny groaned. He was both aroused and uncomfortable. He reached down and stopped Butters' over the pants handjob, taking hold of Butters' hand lovingly instead.

"I don't...I don't feel right doing this," Kenny explained with a sigh.

"Why not?" Butters asked sadly, though a bit out of breath. "Did I do somthin' wrong?"

"It's not you; It's your dad," Kenny elaborated, his tone just as sad. "You've always been a great lay for me. I figured you were so good 'cause you had a lot of pent up sexual energy. But then seeing your dad doing that to you...Knowing that _that's _where you learned it all from...I don't feel right touching you after that. You know?"

"Nuh uh." Butters shook his head, still sprawled out on top of Kenny, their faces just inches apart. "I don't know at all. With him I'ah... I just closed my eyes and pretended you tellin' me it would all be over soon. Whatever I learned, I learned from you, Kenny." He smiled softly, letting that sink in a moment before worming his hand out of Kenny's and moving it down to work open his jeans.

Kenny smiled as Butters successfully worked his zipper downward. That was a good point. Butters wouldn't exactly be taking notes on how to become a better lover from his dad. Butters enjoyed sex with Kenny. He willingly participated in it and gave his best efforts during it. Efforts that Kenny missed a great deal, especially after they'd started actually making slow, passionate love together.

"Mmm....Well when you put it like that...."

Kenny's lips found Butters'. His hand quickly returned the favor and undressed Butters' crotch.

Butters sighed contentedly into Kenny's mouth, his hand blindly seeking and finding Kenny's member and pulling it through the hole in his boxers. His fingers played teasingly against it, patiently working him up. Butters himself was already fully sprung, more than ready to get this show on the road. His libido soared just as high as Kenny's, and a few days without a release was just way too many, boy howdy. He sure was horny.

Kenny's comfort level quickly returned to normal, which for him also meant horny as hell when he was around Butters' hot body. He still had the baby issue to deal with, but for now he'd gladly welcome a distraction from that mess. Especially a sexual one with the guy he was getting closer with whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Back at Kyle's house Stan was once again visiting. He no longer had to hang around for Butters' sake, especially since Butters wasn't currently there, but Stan could never stay away from his boyfriend for too long. He currently had Kyle held in his arms with Kyle's head comfortably placed on Stan's shoulder, his fingers brushing through the other boy's red locks.

Kyle felt his eyes start to droop and quickly widened them, blinking to keep himself awake, then yawned softly and nuzzled against Stan's shirt. "I think this is the first time in over a month we've been alone and haven't screwed around," he commented idly, tracing a finger over Stan's wrist. "Besides when Butters was here."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Stan agreed. He leaned his head down and kissed Kyle's forehead. "How's his case going anyway?"

"His dad confessed everything, but they still want to hear from Butters before they sentence him," Kyle answered easily. "He's still in recovery right now, so the court date isn't set."

"Damn," Stan replied. "Butters is too nice. After he talks they'll probably let the asshole off easy."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kyle admitted, his gentle caressing coming to a stop as he thought about it. "Five years, Stan, and none of us had a clue what was happening. What if they let him go and he keeps doing it? He knows exactly how to manipulate Butters. That's probably why he was so willing to confess. He knows Butters will protect him."

Stan sighed. "It really puts things into perspective doesn't it? I mean, I used to think my family sucked ass. But you hear about something like that happening to someone you know and...Damn, dude...."

Kyle bit his lip, contemplating. "But you know... in a twisted way I think maybe this has been kind of good for Kenny. He's changed so much just in the last week. I mean, he genuinely cares about Butters. _More _than getting laid."

"I know. He can really keep it in his pants when he has to. Remember at breakfast the other day? Kenny was all over him, but in a loving sorta way."

Kyle laughed. "Yeah, it was kind of nauseating, wasn't it?"

"About as sickening as what we're doing now," Stan agreed with a smile.

"You're right. I think this is the gayest thing you've ever done." Kyle paused to considered their current situation; snuggled up together with all their clothes on and nothing but loving pets and kisses all night. Kyle knew he loved Stan and he knew Stan loved him back, but he couldn't help but feel something was starting to change between them again, and not in a bad way. Something was becoming deeper between them, and that was scary as fuck. He frowned thoughtfully, wishing he knew exactly what it was and what was going to happen once the transformation was complete. He wondered if Stan could feel it, too. "You think maybe we're too paranoid?"

"I think we're too a lot of things," Stan answered honestly. "Too scared. Too uptight. And yeah, too paranoid."

Kyle hesitated, then sat up. "Butters was sitting on Kenny's lap in the cafeteria the other day, and no one seemed to think anything of it. I mean, sure, Kenny's the premiere tramp of Colorado, but would anyone really care if _we _didn't care and just..." he paused to shrug. "let it show?"

"Some people maybe....But I don't think I care anymore. If a guy like Butters can be brave enough to sit on Kenny's lap in public, we can do it too."

"You're not worried about... Wendy?"

"Wendy scares the shit out of me," Stan admitted matter-of-factly. "But she'll get over it. Besides, there's two of us, and I think you can fight just as good as she can."

"Thanks, Stan," Kyle said, lathering on the sarcasm. "But whether I can take Wendy on or not doesn't really matter, because I'll always be able to beat _your _ass at everything."

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Stan said.

Kyle shrugged, trying to hide his smile. "Just remember that the winner gets to top, and that rule applies to anything you feel up to challenging me on, so make sure your ass is up for it before you make any bets."

"If it weren't, you wouldn't make me go through with it anyway. You'd be nice and settle for a handjob or something. But that doesn't matter because _I'm _going to win! I still say you cheated me on basketball last time."

"I said I could beat you at everything, I never said I played fair." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out playfully.

Stan stuck his own tongue out in response, brushing it against Kyle's. He wrapped his lips around the pink organ and momentarily sucked it before pulling back and breathing against Kyle's lips as he spoke. "I'll remember that."

Kyle whimpered helplessly. It seemed the one thing Kyle could never fairly win or cheat his way out of was Stan's ability to tease him. One touch and he was willing to admit defeat.

"I love you Kyle."

Kyle reacquainted their lips with a soft moan and pulled himself into Stan's lap. "You win," he said, his voice a whispered ghost, and pressed against him for another kiss.

Stan returned the kiss, and the moan. He bit softly on Kyle's bottom lip as his penis grew larger from the contact. He suspected Kyle's was acting similarly. Stan's hands found Kyle's ass and squeezed it as their mouths parted once more.

"Nope. If you want me, you have to work for it. Go get your ball and your workout clothes. And don't lose on purpose 'cause I'll know. When it's over you can have me no matter who wins, but not before. I wanna beat you for real, take you back into those woods, pull your tight little shorts down and fuck you right there."

"You _fucker_," Kyle growled, fully aroused by the mental image and thoroughly frustrated he had to wait for it. He leaned forward, attacking Stan's mouth again and leaving a fervent trail of kisses down his jaw to his collar bone. Once his assault had succeeded in melting Stan down onto his back, Kyle pulled away angrily, wrenching himself away from Stan. "I'll get the god damned ball."

Stan grinned. "And you love me too," he said on behalf of his currently frustrated lover. In his mind, Stan hoped he'd win the game. If not, his ass would be pretty sore in a few hours.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED~

-Buttered Popcorn


End file.
